Seven Deadly Sins (HIATUS)
by Huang and Wu
Summary: [PART SIX : SLOTH IS UPDATED] Seven deadly sins, we see deadly sins in every corners of our surroundings. Jika kau tak ingin menjadi korban selanjutnya, maka jadilah orang yang tidak memiliki salah satu dari Tujuh Dosa Mematikan. #HunHan. A/N : Halo guys! Kembali dengan thriller-psycho FF SEHUN-LUHAN. Warning! It is genderswitch!
1. Prologue

Seven Deadly Sins

AUTHOR : **HUANG AND WU**

GENRE : **THRILLER, UNIVERSE** ( _read_ ; meskipun berbentuk _universal chapter_ , tetapi setiap _chapter_ punya hubungan _timeline_ walaupun tidak masalah kalau hanya baca satu _chapter_ )

LENGTH : **CHAPTER**

CHARACTER : **OH SEHUN, XI LUHAN, and another SURPRISING CASTS**

POINT OF VIEW : **AUTHOR**

RATE : **M** ( _with bloody-gory, and violent scenes)_

SUMMARY :

 _Tujuh Dosa Mematikan. Kerakusan (Gluttony), Keserakahan (Greed), Kesombongan (Pride), Nafsu (Lust), Iri Hati (Envy), Kemalasan (Sloth), dan Kemarahan (Wrath). Tujuh dosa yang akan membawamu ke satu kasus mematikan. Tak berhubungan, namun memiliki benang merah sendiri. Jika kau ingin selamat darinya, maka yakinkan dirimu bahwa kau tidak melakukan dosa-dosa tersebut. Terinspirasi dari film Se7en, inilah_ _ **Seven Deadly Sins**_ _EXO version._

 _ **WARNING! IT IS GENDERSWITCH AND A DEATH-CHARA FIC!**_

 **Halo halo halo!  
Pada saat author sedang mengalami writer's block untuk masa-masa penulisan Winter's Fear yang berliku-liku, maka author seketika mendapat pencerahan setelah menonton film Se7en. Ini bukan FF detektif seperti Winter's Fear, tetapi lebih kepada proses ketika sang pembunuh melaksanakan semua keinginannya agar pelaku tujuh dosa tersebut dapat **_**dihukum**_ **.**

 **INI BUKAN WHODUNNIT FIC, TETAPI HOWDUNNIT FIC!**

 **Keep fav and review please! I'll be waiting here! ^_^**

 _._

 _-Seven Deadly Sin-_

 _._

 _._

 _Prologue_

"A-aku akan diet! Aku akan menuruti segala keinginanmu! Tolonglah!"

"Memohonlah, dasar brengsek. Memohonlah dengan menjijikkan."

CRASH! CRASH!

 _ **GLUTTONY**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"A-ampuni aku..."

"Aku tak bisa mengampuni pecinta uang sepertimu."

CRASH!

 _ **GREED**_

.

.

"Ja-jangan!"

SLASH!

BUGH!

"Bahkan kepalamu saja masih lebih baik daripada dosamu."

 _ **PRIDE**_

.

.

"Dosamu akan selamanya mengakar dalam darahmu, mengotori rahimmu, menjadikanmu lebih hina dari binatang."

CRASH!

"Mati kau, jalang sialan."

 _ **LUST**_

.

.

"Brengsek kau! Kau akan mati di neraka! Aku bahkan tak mengenalmu, dan kau tidak peka terhadapku!"

"Itu tak penting. Kau akan lebih dulu masuk ke neraka, bodoh."

DZRT!

 _ **ENVY**_

.

.

"Kumohon jangan! Aku akan mencari uang! Aku akan memenuhi keinginanmu! Jangan ambil nyawaku!"

SLASH!

"Darimana kau akan dapat uang kalau pekerjaan saja tidak ada?"

 _ **SLOTH**_

.

.

"Aku tak mengerti."

"Kenapa?"

"Apa aku salah satunya?"

"JANGAN!"

DOR!

 _ **WRATH**_

.

.

" _These six things doth the LORD hate: yea, seven are an abomination unto him." (Proverbs 6: 16-19)_

.

.

"Ini adalah _Seven Deadly Sins_. Termasuk dosa apakah dirimu?"

.

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

 _Note :_

Daftar Pustaka _Seven Deadly Sins_ =

wikipedia dot org (Tujuh Dosa Pokok)

kaskus dot co dot id (7 Deadly Sins)

indigoside dot net (7 Dosa Paling Mematikan)

deadlysins dot com

allaboutgod dot com (Seven Deadly Sins)

 **Halo lagi readers!**

 **Well, FF ini tidak memiliki maksud apapun. Hanya sekedar hiburan, dan author memang mencari sumber-sumber yang relevan untuk mendasari teori FF yang author buat agar tidak terjadi kesalahpahaman (bisa dilihat dari list daftar pustaka).**

 **HANYA UNTUK HIBURAN SEMATA. No offense**

 **So, nantikan lanjutannya ya!**

 **Ini FF thriller yang ane janjiin kemaren pas ngepost EXO's Special Oneshot Birthday Project Pt. 3!**

 **Btw, adakah yang nunggu kelanjutan EXO's Special Oneshot Birthday Project? :)**

 **Semakin banyak reviews dan favourite, semakin cepat author update! ^_^**

 **HUANG AND WU**


	2. (1) Gluttony

Seven Deadly Sins

 _PART ONE : GLUTTONY (KERAKUSAN)_

 **Gangnam, Seoul. Maret 2016**

"Terimakasih! Datang lagi, yaaa!"

Sapaan hangat para pelayan menyatu dengan harmoni di dalam satu restoran makanan cepat saji di seputaran Gangnam. Orang-orang memadati restoran itu, menanti untuk mengisi perut mereka.

KRING KRING

"Selamat datang!"

Seorang _namja_ dengan mantel tebal, masuk. Seorang pelayan _yeoja_ menyapa. _Namja_ itu hanya diam, kemudian berjalan ke arah antrian. Ia mengantri di belakang seorang _namja_ gembul yang sangat besar.

BUGH!

"Hey bung! Lihat-lihat!"

 _Namja_ bermantel itu hanya terdiam, ketika dirinya tidak sengaja menubruk _namja_ gemuk besar itu. _Namja_ misterius itu hanya sabar menunggu antrian.

"Selamat pagi, tuan! Mau pesan apa?"

Kini, giliran sang _namja_ gemuk mendapat giliran. _Namja_ misterius itu hanya menatap dalam diam _namja_ gemuk itu, menunggu pesanannya.

"3 _super meatburger_ , 4 _cola_ ukuran _large_ , 2 paket nasi ayam, dengan 2 mangkuk _spaghetti_."ucap sang _namja_ gemuk.

"Baik, tunggu sebentar, pak. Pesanan atas nama siapa?"tanya sang pelayan seraya menekan-nekan kasirnya.

"Jung Youngnam."jawab _namja_ itu, dengan suara yang agak berat dan nada yang bergetar karena gelambir di bawah dagunya bergerak mengikuti irama mulutnya.

 _Namja_ gendut itu bergeser, mempersilahkan sang _namja_ setelahnya mengantri untuk memesan. Sang pelayan _yeoja_ ramah menyapanya, dengan raut wajah agak terpukau–mungkin karena ketampanan _namja_ itu.

"Selamat pagi, pak! Mau pesan apa?"tanya sang pelayan.

"1 cangkit _coffee latte_ , dengan _float_ dan sedikit campuran _cola_. Dan satu porsi _waffle chocolate cream_ , dengan taburan meses."jawab sang _namja_.

"Jarang sekali pelanggan memesan _waffle_. Biasanya mereka pesan hidangan berat, bukan cemilan."ucap sang pelayan seraya memproses pesanan itu.

"Untuk menjaga tubuhku."jawab sang _namja_ , lirih.

"Baik. Pesanan atas nama siapa?"tanya sang pelayan.

.

.

"Oh Sehun."

"Baik, Tuan Oh. Silahkan menunggu di samping."

-XOXO-

"Ini makanan anda. Selamat menikmati, Tuan Oh!"

Seorang pelayan mengantarkan pesanan Sehun. Sehun menerimanya, lantas mulai membaca doa sebelum makan dan mempersiapkan alat makannya.

KRIUK KRIUK

Suara makan itu terngiang-ngiang dalam pikiran Sehun. Sehun menatap ke sampingnya, beberapa bangku darinya. Tampak Youngnam yang sebelumnya, tengah makan dengan rakus dengan remah-remah ayam _crispy_ yang meruak kemana-mana, membuat beberapa orang yang melihat mengernyit jijik. Sehun terdiam, kemudian menatap ke makanan di hadapannya.

"Nafsu makanku hilang."gumamnya, kepada diri sendiri.

BRAK!

Tiba-tiba, Sehun menggebrak meja, membuat orang-orang sekelilingnya menatapnya. _Namja_ gembul itu juga menatapnya.

"Hey. Apa masalahmu, bung?"tanya Youngnam, dengan ayam setengah habis di tangannya.

Sehun hanya diam di balik _coat_ panjang tebalnya dan topinya. Dia menoleh ke arah Youngnam, kemudian hanya diam _freeze_.

"Kau masalahnya."sahut Sehun, namun tidak terdengar siapapun saking lirihnya.

Sehun beranjak dari kursinya, kemudian mengantungi tangannya pada _coat_. Seorang pelayan mendekat ke arah meja Sehun, kemudian meraih makanannya.

"Dia sama sekali belum menyentuhnya."ucap sang pelayan, kepada pelayan _yeoja_ yang sebelumnya melayani Sehun.

 _Yeoja_ ber- _nametag_ Xi Luhan itu hanya terdiam, menatap _waffle_ hangat di piring Sehun dengan minuman _cola_ yang masih utuh. Ia kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Youngnam, _namja_ gembul yang tadi sedang makan.

"Kurasa aku tahu kenapa."

-XOXO-

BRAK!

Sehun membanting pintu apartemennya, kemudian berjalan masuk. Apartemen itu rapi, dengan benda-benda aneh yang terpajang di dinding. Sehun duduk di satu sofa, kemudian mengeluarkan satu botol bir dari bawah meja nakas di sampingnya kemudian meminumnya.

 _Sial, aku jadi belum makan_ ; batinnya.

Sehun membuka topinya, menampakkan wajahnya yang terbilang tampan. Namun, dengan satu mata yang ditutupi oleh penutup mata.

"Dia menjijikkan."gumam Sehun.

Sekelebat bayangan Youngnam muncul di pikirannya.

NGING!

Sehun membelalak. Dia mencengkram kepalanya, merasakan dengingan nyaring dalam kepalanya yang seakan hendak meledak. Dia menggeleng ke sana ke mari, merasakan bagaimana Youngnam makan.

" _Hey bung! Lihat-lihat!"_

" _Hei. Apa masalahmu, bung?"_

"ARRGHHHH! HENTIKAAAN!"

PRANG!

Sehun membanting botol bir di tangannya, kemudian diam. Sehun menatap pantulan wajahnya pada bir keunguan itu. Ia hanya diam memperhatikan.

Wajah yang dingin, dengan sorot menyeramkan.

"Dia menjijikkan."

" _Kau harus melakukannya, Hun."_

Terdengar suara di dalam kepalanya. Sehun menoleh ke segala arah, namun dia tidak mendapati apa-apa. Semuanya terdengar aneh, dan Sehun tiba-tiba merasa lelah. Sehun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya kesana kemari, berusaha menghilangkan suara itu.

" _Jangan sampai kau terbebani."_

"APA LAGI SEKARANG!?"pekik Sehun, kemudian mengusap wajahnya kasar.

" _Lakukan, Sehun! Lakukan! Lakukan pekerjaanmu! Kau dapat pekerjaan!"_

"ARGH, HENTIKAAAN!"pekik Sehun.

" _Lakukan! Kau tak boleh menderita! Lakukan!"_

"BEDEBAH SIALAN! BERHENTIII!"

" _LAKUKAAANN!"_

BRAK!

Tiba-tiba saja, meja di hadapannya sudah terbalik tak berdaya, dengan Sehun yang bernafas terengah-engah. Setetes keringat dari kepala Sehun mengalir, menetes hingga ke atas genangan bir ungu Sehun.

Mengaburkan bayangan Sehun...

-XOXO-

KRING KRING

Seorang _yeoja_ berjalan masuk, dengan keramaian yang tidak menyesakkan di gedung itu. Dia berjalan ke arah bagian _customer service_ , kemudian menyodorkan satu nama.

"Selamat siang. Ada yang bisa kubantu?"tanya sang pelayan _customer service_.

"Siang. Aku mau mencari alamat warga Korea ini."ucap _yeoja_ itu, kemudian menyodorkan satu nama yang ditulis di atas kertas.

 _Oh Sehun_

"Baik. Tunggu sebentar."ucap sang pelayan, kemudian mulai mengoperasikan komputernya.

 _Yeoja_ cantik pelayan restoran sebelumnya–Xi Luhan–pun hanya diam patuh, menunggu proses pencarian alamat dari _namja_ yang tadi pagi memesan ke restoran tempatnya bekerja–Oh Sehun. Luhan sedikit berpikir, dan satu momen berkelebat di pikirannya.

" _Baik. Pesanan atas nama siapa?"_

" _Oh Sehun."_

 _Jika itu benar dia, maka aku akan benar-benar bersyukur_ ; batin Luhan.

"Maaf, nona."

Luhan menoleh, dan mendapati sang pelayan _customer service_ seraya menyodorkan satu kertas _print_. Luhan menerimanya, kemudian membacanya.

"Oh Sehun itu warga yang _nomaden_ , namun untuk saat ini, dia tercatat meninggali satu apartemen di Gangnam. Kau bisa lihat sendiri detail alamatnya."ucap sang pelayan.

"Oh. Terimakasih."ucap Luhan, kemudian segera berdiri dan mohon diri.

Luhan keluar kantor itu, menatap kertas di hadapannya. Dia mengangguk yakin, kemudian mengantungi alamat itu.

"Taksi!"

-XOXO-

BUGH!

Sehun membuka tas besarnya, kemudian mengeluarkan beberapa isinya. Palu, tali tambang, kait, pistol dengan pelurunya, sebuah pisau daging, dan beberapa hal lain. Dia meraih sebuah batu, kemudian mengasah pisau daging di tangannya. Pisau daging itu agak berkerak, namun masih ada sisa ketajamannya.

"Kotor bekas kemarin. Ugh."gumamnya.

Sehun mengeluarkan satu buku dari dalam tasnya. Buku itu disampul kulit, dengan kancing yang mengunci. Sehun membuka kuncian itu, kemudian membuka bukunya. Sampul buku itu sudah hilang–digantikan oleh kulit–namun dengan daftar isi yang masih lengkap. Sehun membaca daftar isi tersebut, kemudian menemukan satu tulisan.

 _5\. Gluttony...78_

Sehun membuka sesuai dengan tuntunan yang ada di buku tersebut, kemudian mencari halamannya. Setelah menemukan halaman tersebut, Sehun pun membacanya.

 _ **Gluttony**_ _– excess in eating and drinking : "for drunkards and gluttons become poor, and drowsiness clothes them in rags." (Proverbs 23:21)_

 _Gluttony is an inordinate desire to consume more than that which one requires. It is considered one of the seven deadly sins. Each sin is associated with a 'devil' and gluttony's is Beelzebub._

Tampak satu orang gendut, dengan makanan tersebar di sekitarnya. Orang itu bahkan tak bisa berdiri, dan hanya makan dan terus makan. Sehun mengernyit jijik.

" _How disgusting_."gumamnya.

TOK TOK TOK

Terdengar suara ketukan pintu. Sehun menatap waspada ke arah pintu depan apartemennya. Dia meraih pistolnya, kemudian mengecek pelurunya dan berjalan ke pintu depan.

TOK TOK TOK

"Oh Sehun, aku perlu bicara denganmu."

Sehun terdiam. Dia agak mengenali suara lembut itu. Sehun masih diam di balik pintu, dengan pistol yang siap sedia di tangannya.

"Aku tahu kau ada di balik pintu ini. Kau tidak ingin ada orang asing yang menolong atau menemanimu. Aku tahu, tetapi yang perlu kau ketahui adalah hentikan semua ini! Aku menyadari siapa kamu, dan aku tidak ingin mengenal lebih lanjut. Aku hanya ingin kau memikirkan apa yang selama ini kau pelajari. Kau belajar untuk menjadi seorang pendeta yang bijak! Bukan seperti ini! Hentikan, Sehun! Kau berubah.."

Sehun terdiam. Siapa _yeoja_ ini? Kenapa dia tahu semuanya? Sehun menekan kenop pintu, kemudian membukanya perlahan. Dia menangkap sepasang kaki yang indah, menapaki lantai depan rumahnya.

Dengan seorang _yeoja_ cantik yang berpakaian semi-formal di hadapannya.

"Hai. Apa kau masih ingat denganku?"

Sehun mengerjap. Wajah cantik itu.. tampak tidak asing baginya. _Yeoja_ itu memamerkan senyumnya, membuat Sehun semakin yakin siapa sosok yang ada di hadapannya ini.

"Aku kawan satu panti asuhanmu."ucap _yeoja_ itu.

"Lu-Luhan?"gumam Sehun.

 _Yeoja_ yang dipanggil Luhan itu pun hanya terkekeh, kemudian mendekap Sehun erat. Luhan menyadari adanya pistol pada tangan Sehun, namun dia yakin Sehun tidak akan menyakitinya.

"Aku merindukanmu! Kaget rasanya saat kau menapaki restoran tempatku bekerja dan memesan makanan, tanpa menyadari bahwa akulah yang ada di balik kasir itu!"pekik Luhan.

Sehun bisa merasakan pundaknya yang basah.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?"tanya Sehun, lirih.

"Hentikan ini, Sehun! Kau pernah berjanji padaku akan menjadi pendeta yang baik! Kau sudah berjanji padaku! Aku tahu benar siapa dirimu, Hun! Apa yang kau lakukan ini berbeda dari pikiranku!"ucap Luhan, lirih.

"Maaf. Aku selalu merasa terpanggil untuk melakukan ini."ucap Sehun, lirih.

"Jangan lakukan ini."gumam Luhan.

Sehun hanya diam. Luhan menunduk, dengan beberapa titik airmata yang terus menetes. Sehun melempar pistolnya ke belakang, kemudian merengkuh tubuh mungil itu dalam dekapannya.

"Kembalilah jadi Sehun yang dulu! Aku tahu kau mengalami trauma masa lalu, tapi bukan begini caranya kau membalaskan dendam!"ucap Luhan, teredam karena dekapan Sehun.

Sehun tidak menyangkal, tidak juga menyetujui. Ia hanya mengusap pelan rambut gelombang itu, memberi rasa aman padanya. Luhan tidak mengerti. Dia tahu benar siapa itu Sehun, tetapi ia tidak bisa menjauh dari _namja_ itu. Justru ia ingin terus berada di dekatnya.

"Masuklah. Jangan komentar apa-apa."gumam Sehun, lirih.

Luhan masuk ke dalam apartemen Sehun. Sehun meraih pistolnya, kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam saku. Luhan menatap ke sekitar Sehun. Rapi dan bersih, namun berkesan muram.

"Akan kubuatkan teh."ucap Sehun.

-XOXO-

Malam datang. Sehun menatap pintu apartemennya, lantas melihat ke arah kamarnya dimana sahabat kecilnya–Luhan–tertidur. Sehun memakai _hoodie_ -nya, kemudian membuka pintu apartemennya.

CKLEK

Sehun mengunci pintu itu. Ia berjalan menjauhi apartemennya.

PIP PIP

"Aku butuh taksi, segera."

-XOXO-

"35 dolar."

Sehun menyerahkan segenggam uang, kemudian berjalan keluar taksi. _Hoodie_ menutupi wajahnya, membuatnya menjadi tidak terlihat. Sehun mengeluarkan sepasang sarung tangan, kemudian memakainya. Ia mengantungi tangannya, berjalan memasuki jalanan kecil itu.

Ia berjalan, mengikuti alur. Sehun menatap sekelilingnya, merasakan keheningan sekaligus kemuraman gang kecil itu. Walaupun Seoul adalah kota yang modern, tetapi adakalanya kota modern itu memiliki sisi-sisi kota yang kelam dan jarang dimasuki.

Sehun berjalan, kemudian berhenti di sebuah pintu. Pintu itu reot, dengan lumut-lumut yang merambatinya. Sehun menyentuh pintu itu, kemudian membukanya.

KRIET

Suara deritnya begitu menyesakkan, dan terdengar menyeramkan. Sehun memasuki rumah kumuh itu, dengan masker yang sudah ia pakai.

Untung saja ia memakai masker, karena bau ruangan itu sungguh menyengat.

Sehun berjalan perlahan, mata elangnya menyusuri setiap sudut ruangan itu. Ruangan yang sungguh menjijikkan, kotor, dan benar-benar tidak layak untuk ditempati. Dalam diam, dia menyusuri setiap ruangan.

KRIET

"Grook.. grookk.."

Suara seseorang sedang mendengkur terdengar menjijikkan di telinga Sehun. Sehun menyingkirkan satu tirai robek di hadapannya, memasuki kamar yang keadannya tidak jauh beda dari ruangan yang ia masuki sebelumnya. Sehun terdiam, mendapati pemandangan di hadapannya.

Seorang _namja_ gembul besar, dengan kasur yang sudah patah di segala sisinya, tertidur nyenyak dalam keadaan menjijikkan.

Sehun membuka kancing jaketnya, kemudian mengambil sesuatu dari jaketnya.

"Hey."

DING!

Sehun memukul salah satu pipa besi karatan di situ, membuat _namja_ itu terbangun. _Namja_ itu menatap Sehun, kemudian terkaget setengah mati.

"Si-siapa kau!?"kagetnya.

Sehun hanya diam. Dia meraba bagian dalam jaketnya, kemudian mengeluarkan sesuatu yang terlihat mengkilat di ruangan remang-remang itu.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan!? Hey!?"pekik _namja_ gendut itu, yang tak lain adalah Jung Youngnam.

"Kau tak tahu dosa apa yang telah kau perbuat."ucap Sehun, teredam oleh maskernya.

"Do-dosa apa?"

Sehun mengeluarkan satu buku dari balik jaketnya yang lain, kemudian membukanya.

" _These six things doth the LORD hate: yea, seven are an abomination unto him. Proverbs 6 : 16-19._ "

"I-itu.."gumam Youngnam, dengan nada gemetar.

"Ya."

.

.

"Ini adalah _seven deadly sins_. Termasuk dosa apakah dirimu?"

-XOXO-

Luhan terdiam, menatap ke samping dirinya yang kosong tanpa ada pemiliknya. Luhan menghela nafas, kemudian bangkit dan mengeratkan selimut itu pada dirinya.

Ya, tubuhnya _naked_.

"Dimana dia?"gumamnya.

Luhan menarik selimut itu, kemudian membawanya berjalan keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Luhan merasa kepalanya agak berputar, dan semua terasa buram.

"Sehun?"

Luhan memanggil nama itu, namun tak ada sahutan. Apartemen itu terasa sepi, dan tidak ada tanda-tanda pemiliknya dimanapun.

Seketika Luhan gemetar.

"A-apa jangan-jangan.."

Seketika, selimut itu kusut karena genggaman tangan Luhan yang terlalu erat.

-XOXO-

CRING!

BYUR!

Air membasuhi kedua sarungtangan itu, dengan warna kemerahan yang mulai mengalir bersama. Sebuah pisau daging tampak di sampingnya, berlumurkan darah. Darahnya masih segar, dengan beberapa cercahan daging di sana.

"Sial. Menjijikkan sekali."

Sehun mengibaskan tangannya yang berbalut sarungtangan, kemudian meraih pisau daging itu dan menggosoknya sebersih mungkin. Sehun bisa merasakan betapa tajam dan mengkilatnya benda kesayangannya itu.

Ia pun membalikkan badannya.

Sehun berjalan melintas genangan darah yang melimpah ruah di sana. Ia menatap ruangan itu, hanya memasang tampang dingin tanpa rasa bersalah dan ketakutan sama sekali.

Ruangan itu benar-benar berdarah.

Sehun berjalan ke sebuah plastik besar berisi di atas kasur, berbalut selimut. Sehun mengikat plastik itu, kemudian mengangkatnya dengan kedua tangan kekarnya. Ia sedikit mengeluhkan rasa kesalnya terhadap isi plastik itu.

KRIET

Sehun membuka satu kulkas di sana, kemudian memasukkan plastik itu. Dia sedikit memaksakannya, kemudian menutup pintu kulkas tersebut dan memasang rantai pada kulkas itu.

KLEK!

Dia pun menggemboknya.

Sehun berjalan ke arah kamar itu lagi, kemudian berjalan ke genangan kemerahan yang terkumpul di satu lubang di lantai di sana. Sehun mengeluarkan sesuatu. Sebuah botol cat _piloks_. Sehun membuka tutup botol itu.

Dan memasukkan cairan itu ke dalam botol _piloks_ -nya.

Sehun menutup tutup botol itu, kemudian mengocok botol itu beberapa kali. Sehun merasakan cairan di dalamnya terkocok mengikuti kocokan botolnya, kemudian menyemprotkannya sembarang.

"Hmm, _not bad_."gumamnya.

Sehun meraih sebuah pulpen, kemudian meraih satu _sticky note_ dari dalam jaketnya. Ia kemudian menuliskan satu hal di sana.

" _When there is darkness, dare to be the first to shine a light." –Steve Maraboli; Life, The Truth, and Being Free_

Sehun ber- _smirk_ ria, kemudian menyemprotkan sedikit warna merah lewat _cat piloks_ -nya, kemudian meniupnya pelan agar kering. Sehun menempelkan _sticky notes_ tersebut pada bagian pintu kamar itu, kemudian menutup pintunya.

"Semoga saja aku bisa selera makan setelah ini."gumamnya.

Sehun mengecat pintu itu dengan _piloks_ -nya, membentuk satu kata yang membuatnya semakin lebar tersenyum. Senyum yang–entah kenapa–terasa _berbeda_ dan lebih kelam.

 _GLUTTONY_

Sehun berjalan menjauh, dengan senyum mengiringi wajahnya. Masih terngiang jelas dalam ingatannya, benar-benar terasa seperti baru dia rasakan, dan sensasi itu masih membara dalam diri Sehun.

" _What a beautiful life_."gumamnya, dengan senyuman.

.

" _A-aku akan diet! Aku akan menuruti segala keinginanmu! Tolonglah!"_

" _Memohonlah, dasar brengsek. Memohonlah dengan menjijikkan."_

 _CRASH! CRASH!_

.

-XOXO-

 **HEADLINE NEWS**

 **MALAIKAT MAUT DI AREA SUBURBAN SEOUL**

 _Seorang pria ditemukan tewas di kamarnya secara sadis dan tidak berperikemanusiaan, di pemukiman kumuh pada bagian Seoul Suburban. Pria yang diidentifikasi bernama Jung Youngnam, seorang pengangguran dan tidak mengenal keluarganya. Youngnam ditemukan tewas di dalam kulkas di rumahnya, dengan kondisi tubuh sudah tidak lagi utuh dan hanya tersisa daging yang telah diiris dengan sangat rapi oleh pelaku. Tubuhnya disayat dengan berbagai pola pemotongan daging yang biasa digunakan oleh para pemotong daging, dan sudah dikuliti dan kulitnya berada di plastik terpisah. Polisi menduga bahwa pelaku adalah seseorang yang mahir memotong dan sangat terlatih. Polisi pada awalnya mengira bahwa daging tersebut adalah daging babi saking rapinya potongan, namun kemudian ditemukan potongan kepala Youngnam di balik tumpukan daging beku pada plastik tersebut, dalam keadaan bersih tanpa darah, seakan sudah dicuci terlebih dahulu. Polisi masih berusaha mencari pelaku, dan dengan tidak ditemukannya sidik jari atau apapun identitas pelaku akan menyulitkan polisi. Tertulis sketsa kasar bertuliskan GLUTTONY, yang merupakan salah satu dari tujuh dosa mematikan, pada bagian pintu dan menggunakan cat, dengan ruangan yang berlumurkan darah merah yang sudah mengering dan membusuk. Ditemukan satu catatan di bagian pintu kamar. Tak ada saksi mata dan indikasi senjata tajam di TKP._

 **THE END**

 _Note :_

 **Halo lagi!**

 **Well, satu lagi FF absurds dari author!**

 **Oiya, buat ngingetin aja, setiap parts pada FF Seven Deadly Sins tidaklah bersambung, alias satu part selesai. Karena Seven Deadly Sins membahas 7 Dosa Mematikan, maka author akan buat at least 7 chapter utama yang membahas masing-masing sin!**

 **Gluttony finish yeay!**

 **Sorry kalo kurang greget ya, soalnya author menyesuaikan dengan kemampuan author dan (tentunya) dari feeling author terhadap karakter! Hiks, Sehun gak sejahat itu kokk...**

 **Luhan dan Sehun kok bisa saling kenal? Hahaha, nanti bakal ada plot twist kok, tapi gak tau di chapter yang mana. Bakal author infoin kok kalo ada chapter yang saling berhubungan. Namanya juga Seven Deadly Sins. Satu dosa berhubungan pada dosa lain hihihi (direkomendasikan baca semua chapter sih, karena PASTI akan ada hubungan antarchapter, walaupun baca satu chapter aja juga gak masalah karena konflik yang berbeda)**

 **FF INI SANGAT BERGANTUNG PADA KETERANGAN WAKTU YANG SELALU DIINFOKAN PADA AWAL FF BERJALAN (contoh: Seoul, 2015). Untuk membaca FF ini secara keseluruhan, mohon untuk selalu MEMPERHATIKAN KETERANGAN WAKTU, karena PLOT YANG BERPUTAR-PUTAR dan cukup memusingkan untuk beberapa readers.**

 **So, keep favourite and review ya! Makin banyak reviews, makin rajin author update, dan author makin mengasah kemampuan author dalam hal thriller dan tragedy!**

 **So, stay tune!**

 **HUANG AND WU**


	3. (2) Greed

Seven Deadly Sins

 _PART TWO : GREED (KESERAKAHAN)_

 **Gangwondo. Juli 2003**

Satu hari yang cerah di musim panas 2003. Sekelompok anak-anak bermain-main di taman dengan riangnya, bersama beberapa orangtua yang mendampingi mereka. Senyum menghiasi mereka, merasakan kesenangan yang indah itu.

"Taman ini benar-benar indah!"pekik salah seorang bocah lelaki.

"Kau benar, Sehun!"

Bocah lelaki bernama Oh Sehun itu hanya tersenyum manis di balik pipi _chubby_ khas anak-anak usia 11 tahunan. _Well_ , Sehun bermain bersama kawan-kawannya, namun tidak ada tanda-tanda orangtuanya di sana.

"Sehun! Namjoon! Kyuhyun! Ayo, makan!"

Terdengar pekikan. Sehun dan anak-anak lainnya menoleh, kemudian mengangguk dan berlari menghampiri dia yang tadi berteriak. Seorang _yeoja_ , dengan pakaian _ala_ biarawati, tersenyum manis ke arah Sehun dan kawan-kawannya.

"Kalian pasti lapar. Ayo, makan dulu."

-XOXO-

TOK TOK TOK

CKLEK

Seorang _namja_ muncul dari balik pintu– _namja_ paruh baya, kira-kira–yang kemudian membuka topinya dan memberi hormat. Biarawati yang membukakan pintu itu hanya mengernyit heran, merasa asing dengan _namja_ di hadapannya ini.

"Salam, aku Wu Yifan. Aku adalah pengurus tanah gereja ini. Aku datang untuk merekap ulang data-data gereja dan memberikan beberapa informasi."ucap _namja_ itu, membuat sang biarawati mengangguk paham.

"Mari, ikut aku."

Sang biarawati berjalan, dengan Wu Yifan _alias_ Kris yang ikut berjalan bersamanya, mengekorinya. Biarawati itu berjalan melintasi beberapa bangku gereja, kemudian berakhir di samping altar depan.

"Kau tinggal berjalan di samping gedung. Ada ruangan bernama _Staff Room_ , ketuk saja."ucap sang biarawati.

"Kau tak bisa mengantarku?"tanya Kris, digelengi sang biarawati.

"Maaf, tapi aku harus melanjutkan tugas piketku di halaman gereja. Permisi."

Setelah sang biarawati undur diri, Kris menatap jam tangan di tangan kanannya. Tangan satunya menggenggam satu _briefcase_ berwarna hitam yang cukup berat.

 _16:09_

" _Well_ , masih ada waktu untuk makan malam di luar nanti."

Kris berjalan ke samping gereja, mengikuti arahan dari biarawati sebelumnya. Ia berjalan dengan agak cepat, kemudian terdiam ketika melihat nama ruangan yang telah disebutkan biarawati sebelumnya.

 _Staff Room_

TOK TOK TOK

Kris mengetuk pintunya, menunggu jawaban. Ia menatap ke sepanjang lorong di hadapannya, menghela nafas pelan karena betapa sepinya area di sekitarnya ini.

CKLEK

"Ada yang bisa kami bantu?"

Kris menoleh ke arah pintu, mendapati seorang biarawati yang menatapnya. Kris mengangguk, kemudian meraih _briefcase_ -nya dan membukanya. Ia mengambil satu kertas yang ditutupi plastik bening, kemudian menyerahkannya pada sang biarawati. Sang biarawati terkaget, sedang Kris hanya ber- _smirk_ ria.

"Izinkan aku menemui kepala biarawati di sini."

-XOXO-

"Tuan Wu, ini sungguh tidak mungkin."

Kris kini duduk di sebuah kursi, dengan seorang biarawati cukup berumur yang menatapnya melas. Kertas dengan plastik itu ada di tangannya, tampak tercengkram kuat. Kris menyenderkan dirinya, kemudian menyilangkan kakinya.

"Kau tahu betapa sulitnya untuk mengatur harga bagi satu hektar tanah saat ini, dan dari data yang aku dapat, ada sekitar 10 hektar tanah untuk gereja ini. Aku harap kau mengerti maksudku, Nona Kim."

Biarawati bernama Kim Minseok itu hanya menggeleng lemah, dengan airmata yang mulai menetes. Kris meraih pipa rokoknya, kemudian mengambil satu korek api dan mulai merokok.

Betapa tidak sopannya, merokok di depan seorang kepala biarawati yang jelas-jelas dituntut untuk suci.

"Kau tidak mengerti. Darimana kami bisa dapat uang sebanyak ini untuk membayar sewa tanah?"tanya Biarawati Minseok, dengan wajah yang sudah putus asa.

Kris meniupkan pipa itu, menghasilkan asap yang cukup mengepul. Ia menatap kertas di tangan Minseok, kemudian mengangguk.

"Kau bisa melakukan kredit pajak tanah, dengan bunga 10%. Itu.. jika kau mau. Kecuali kalau kau bersedia untuk bayar _cash_ dalam rentang waktu 1 minggu, aku bersedia untuk menunggu."ucap Kris.

"Harga tanah di pasar yang lain hanya 50% dari harga yang kau tetapkan, Tuan Wu. Mohonlah, ini terlalu riskan bagi kami. Uang kas gereja kami hanya bisa menopang 10%, dan dari donatur pun kami belum tentu bisa mencapai angka yang kau tetapkan."jelas Biarawati Minseok, berusaha untuk membuat Kris paham.

"Aku paham maksudmu. Untuk itu, aku menawarkan kredit sekitar 20% dari harga yang aku tetapkan, dengan bunga 10%."ucap Kris, membuat Biarawati Minseok mengusap wajahnya frustasi.

"Kau tahu bahwa kami tidak bisa melakukan kredit karena itu sama saja dengan hutang."ucap Biarawati Minseok.

Kris mendelik, kemudian bangkit dan menutup _briefcase_ -nya. Dia mendekati Biarawati Minseok, kemudian menepuk pundaknya pelan. Biarawati itu hanya diam, tak merespon.

"Aku tak mau tahu. Aku akan menemuimu seminggu lagi."

Kris berjalan keluar, dengan pakaian lengkapnya.

Meninggalkan Biarawati Minseok yang menangis tersedu-sedu.

-XOXO-

"Sehun, kau sudah dengar tidak?"

Anak lelaki bernama Oh Sehun itu menoleh, mendapati seorang gadis manis yang kini tengah bermain bersama boneka beruangnya. Kini, mereka berada di halaman belakang gereja yang tepat menghadap ke sebuah danau.

"Pemilihan pendeta baru di distrik ini akan dilakukan minggu depan. Gereja kita yang akan jadi tuan rumahnya!"pekik gadis itu, riang.

"Wah, benarkah? Keren!"pekik Sehun, sama riangnya.

"Kau akan ikut datang ke pemilihan, kan?"tanya gadis itu, diangguki Sehun dengan mantap.

"Tentu saja! Cita-citaku adalah menjadi seorang pendeta yang baik dan adil! Aku takkan membiarkan siapapun mengotori rumah suci kita, dan aku akan menjaga keadilan Tuhan sebaik-baiknya."ucap Sehun, dengan senyumannya.

"Kau tahu bahwa aku mendukungmu, kan?"tanya gadis itu, diangguki Sehun–lagi dan lagi.

"Tentu, Lu. Aku tahu kau akan selalu mendukungku. Kita sahabat, bukan? Sahabat harus saling mendukung!"ucap Sehun.

Sehun menggamit tangan sahabat kecilnya itu, kemudian mengeratkan genggamannya. Gadis kecil bernama Xi Luhan itu hanya tersenyum manis, kemudian mengangguk mantap. Sehun tertawa, menatap betapa sahabatnya ini selalu bisa menghiburnya.

BRUK!

"Suara apa itu!?"

Sehun dan Luhan sama-sama menoleh ke belakang, ke arah dalam gereja. Sehun segera bangkit, kemudian berlari ke dalam. Luhan memanggilnya, namun Sehun tidak menggubrisnya.

Sehun berjalan ke arah _Staff Room_.

"Bu Minseok!"

Sehun mendekati Biarawati Minseok, yang kini tengah berusaha bangun dari lantai. Sepertinya dia tersandung, kemudian terjatuh ke lantai kayu tersebut. Sehun membantunya berdiri.

"Terimakasih, Sehun. Kau sigap menolongku."ucap Biarawati Minseok.

"Ada apa, bu? Ibu pucat sekali."ucap Sehun, lirih.

Biarawati Minseok menatap ke arah Sehun, kemudian berjongkok untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan Sehun. Sehun menyadari wajah pucat biarawati yang ia hormati dengan segenap hati itu, kemudian mata sembabnya dan suara nafasnya yang sedikit tersengal-sengal.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Kau tahu bahwa aku memang sudah tua, kan?"tanya Biarawati Minseok, membuat Sehun mengangguk.

"Tapi, Ibu pucat sekali. Tidak seperti sakit. Ibu habis menangis?"tanya Sehun, _to the point_ tetapi dengan polos _ala_ anak kecil.

Biarawati Minseok sedikit kaget dengan ketajaman indera Sehun yang menyadari keanehan ekspresinya. Biarawati Minseok hanya terkekeh, kemudian menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak. Aku tidak menangis. Aku.. habis memberi obat tetes mata ke mataku, makanya mataku berair."ucap Biarawati Minseok.

Sehun menatapnya dengan agak curiga, tetapi ia hanya diam saja. Sehun mengangguk, kemudian menatap biarawati itu dengan lembut.

"Apapun yang terjadi, Ibu harus menceritakannya ke Sehun! Sehun tidak suka melihat Ibu sakit!"ucap Sehun, lirih.

Biarawati Minseok terdiam, lantas tersenyum haru dan mengangguk. Ia mengusap rambut Sehun, menatapnya dengan pancaran cinta dan kasih sayang yang begitu kentara.

"Ya, pasti."

-XOXO-

"Kau tak apa, Hun?"

Sehun mendelik, menatap kawan kecilnya Luhan yang masih sibuk dengan bonekanya. Yah, anak gadis memang seperti itu, kan?

"Aku merasa sesuatu tidak beres."ucap Sehun, membuat Luhan mengernyit heran.

"Maksudmu?"tanya Luhan.

"Bu Minseok jarang terlihat sekarang, dan sepertinya para biarawati berusaha menghindar dari kita. Kemarin Kak Kyuhyun sudah bertanya pada Bibi Hyoyeon, tetapi bibi tidak menjawab apa-apa dan hanya tersenyum."jelas Sehun.

"Bibi Hyoyeon tidak menjawab apa-apa?"tanya Luhan, kaget.

Sehun mengangguk. Anak itu menghela nafas pelan, kemudian menatap danau di hadapannya. Danau itu bening, dengan daun-daun yang berguguran di atasnya. Luhan mengusap boneka beruangnya, kemudian menggeser duduknya ke samping Sehun.

"Kalau kau sudah besar, kau pasti akan jadi tampan, Hun!"ucap Luhan, dengan nada polosnya yang manis sekali.

Sehun tersenyum mendengar penuturan sahabatnya ini. Sehun mengangguk, kemudian menatap ke depan.

"Luhan juga akan jadi cantik!"

"Eum!"

-XOXO-

"H-2 pemilihan pendeta!"

Gereja itu mulai bersiap. Semua mulai menatap ulang ruangan-ruangan. Mulai dari _hall_ utama, ruang altar, sampai ruang penyimpanan patung suci Yesus pun dibersihkan dan ditata dengan rapi.

Sehun dan Luhan tak mau ketinggalan membantu. Meskipun mereka masih kecil, tetapi rasa cinta mereka terhadap agama mereka sangatlah besar, sehingga mereka rela untuk ikut bekerja–walau para pekerja dewasa lebih memilih untuk mereka bermain saja–dan membantu. Akhirnya, para pekerja–seperti para biarawati muda dan pekerja dekorasi–memberi mereka pekerjaan-pekerjaan yang sangat ringan–seperti _"tolong, ambilkan aku kopi."_ atau _"ambilkan tali di dalam dus, ya!_ ".

"Aku tidak melihat Ibu Minseok."

Luhan menoleh, dan mendapati Sehun yang mengendarkan pandangannya ke segala arah. Luhan ikut melirik-lirik, dan memang tidak ditemukan tanda-tanda biarawati senior tersebut.

"Beliau tidak muncul? Sakit, kah?"tanya Luhan.

Sehun terdiam. Ia mendekati seorang biarawati muda yang memang baru mengabdi beberapa bulan di gereja itu. Sehun menarik-narik jubah biarawatinya, membuat biarawati itu menengok.

"Bibi Yoona, apa kau tahu dimana Ibu Minseok?"tanya Sehun, _to the point_.

"Wah, aku tidak melihatnya juga. Ada perlu apa dengan Ibu Minseok?"tanya Biarawati Yoona, dengan sangat ramah.

"Aku mau mengambil apel di kebun gereja. Harus izin ke Ibu Minseok dulu."ucap Sehun yang–nyatanya–berbohong.

Biarawati Yoona pun terdiam, kemudian tersenyum hangat dan mengangguk. Ia langsung membawa Sehun dalam gendongannya, kemudian membawa bocah kecil itu mencari Biarawati Minseok.

Sehun menatap Luhan, yang kini menatapnya dari balik kerumunan pekerja. Luhan memamerkan senyumnya, tapi Sehun–walau masih kecil–menyadari betapa gadis kecil itu mengkhawatirkannya.

"Aku akan segera kembali."gumam Sehun, diiringi dengan bahasa isyarat–gereja itu memang khusus memasukkan kurikulum bahasa isyarat dalam pelajaran.

"Aku akan menunggu."jawab Luhan, diiringi dengan bahasa isyarat juga.

Dan Sehun bersama Biarawati Yoona pun menghilang dari balik lorong gereja.

-XOXO-

"Hmm, apa kau melihat tanda-tanda Ibu Minseok?"

Sehun hanya menggeleng.

Kini, mereka tengah menyusuri lorong pekerja. Sehun dan Biarawati Yoona melihat dengan seksama ke dalam ruangan-ruangan tersebut, tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda dari sosok yang paling dihormati Sehun itu. Sehun sedikit menggigit bibirnya. _Aku khawatir_ ; batinnya.

Sehun memutuskan untuk turun dari gendongan Biarawati Yoona, kemudian menggenggam tangannya dan menariknya. Biarawati Yoona mengernyit, lantas mengikuti saja kemana Sehun menariknya.

 _Aku mendapat firasat. Aneh_ ; batinnya.

Sehun melintasi beberapa lorong gereja, dan kemudian mereka pun berhenti di satu ruangan.

 _Ruang Kelas 4_

"Kau yakin?"tanya Biarawati Yoona, diangguki Sehun dengan yakin.

TOK TOK TOK

Biarawati Yoona mengetuk pintu kelas itu. Ia menatap ruangan kecokelatan itu dengan ragu, lantas menatap Sehun. Sehun menggeleng–pancaran takut justru memenuhi matanya, membuat Biarawati Yoona juga mulai dilanda rasa ketakutan.

"I-ibu Minseok.."panggil Biarawati Yoona, perlahan.

Biarawati Yoona menekan kenop pintu di sana, kemudian menekannya perlahan. Ia mendorong pintu itu, membukanya dengan keraguan tingkat tinggi. Sehun langsung menyentak masuk ke dalam ruangan, kemudian mengendarkan pandangannya.

"KYAAAAAAAAAA!"

Dan kemudian terdengarlah teriakan Biarawati Yoona.

-XOXO-

 **HEADLINE NEWS**

 _ **BUNUH DIRI DI GEDUNG SUCI**_

 _Seorang biarawati senior dilaporkan telah bunuh diri di dalam ruang gereja tempatnya mengabdi. Kim Minseok (50) memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hidupnya lewat gantung diri di dalam sebuah ruang kelas. Polisi masih berusaha untuk menyelidiki kemungkinan atau motif dari Kim Minseok bunuh diri. Tidak ditemukan pernyataan atau pengakuan surat wasiat, dan diindikasikan bahwa korban mengalami tekanan mental akibat beberapa masalah berkaitan dengan hak tanah gereja tersebut._

.

 _Police Line. Do not cross_

Para polisi mondar-mandir di dalam gereja tersebut, berusaha menyelidiki segala hal berbau bunuh diri yang dilakukan oleh Biarawati Minseok sehari yang lalu. Biarawati Yoona menjadi seorang saksi yang menemukan keadaan Biarawati Minseok, dan Sehun menjadi saksi yang menemani Biarawati Yoona–untuk melengkapi alibinya.

Tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa Sehun langsung _down_ dan menjadi berubah total semenjak mengetahui tentang Biarawati Minseok. Ia yang pertama kali melihat keadaan Biarawati Minseok, dan itu seakan menjadi tamparan keras baginya yang tidak bisa menjadi sandaran kuat bagi setiap masalah dari biarawati yang paling ia hormati itu.

Beliau tergantung di sana, dengan wajah kebiruan yang kaku dan tubuh lunglai kaku yang menjuntai mengikuti gravitasi. Tali tambang yang mengikatnya tergantung dengan sangat kuat pada kayu penahan plafon atap, bergoyang mengikuti angin sehingga tubuh itu juga ikut tergoyang. Tali itu masih tergantung di sana, dengan garis polisi yang mengelilinginya.

Sehun menatap tali tambang itu.. dengan pancaran _dingin_ dan penuh dendam.

"Terimakasih atas pengakuanmu, Nona Yoona. Mau aku berikan teh? Kau tampak sangat pucat."ucap polisi _yeoja_ yang menangani interogasi Biarawati Yoona.

"Bo-boleh. Te-terimakasih, opsir."sahut Biarawati Yoona, dengan tubuh yang masih bergetar hebat.

Sehun menggenggam tangan Biarawati Yoona, memberinya kekuatan. Biarawati Yoona menatap wajah polos anak kecil Sehun, kemudian tersenyum–walaupun bibirnya bergetar. Sehun ikut tersenyum–senyum yang ia tarik secara paksa.

 _Kau akan menyesal telah membuat Ibu Minseok bunuh diri_..

-XOXO-

"Satu-satunya yang membuat Nyonya Minseok bunuh diri adalah indikasi tanggungan pembayaran pajak tanah gereja. Dilaporkan bahwa sekitar seminggu yang lalu, seorang _namja_ pengurus pajak tanah bernama Wu Yifan datang dan menagih uang pajak untuk Nyonya Minseok. Pembayaran itu dilaksanakan secara tertutup, dan dilihat dari kertas pembayaran yang ada di _Staff Room_ , kemungkinan besar pembayaran itu terlalu besar dari ukuran sebenarnya."

Seorang polisi memberikan laporan terhadap perkembangan kasus Biarawati Minseok. Polisi lain yang berpangkat lebih tinggi mendengarkan dengan seksama, sembari mengusap dagunya yang tajam.

"Apa pendapatmu, Pak Siwon?"tanya seorang opsir _yeoja_ –yang diketahui tadi menginterogasi Biarawati Yoona.

"Aku masih bingung, Dara. Kenapa penagih pajak tanah itu menaikkan harga tanahnya? Itu sangat jauh di atas normal. Dan lagi, Nyonya Minseok pastilah sangat polos sehingga menuruti saja keinginan sang penagih pajak tanah."ucap Opsir Siwon, dengan wajah serius.

"Ini _profile_ dari Wu Yifan, pak."

Opsir polisi yang melapor tadi menyerahkan sebuah dokumen rakyat. Opsir Siwon membukanya, lantas membaca dengan seksama segala hal tentang Wu Yifan ini.

"Seorang _debt collector_?"kaget Opsir Siwon, ketika membaca laporan pertanggungjawaban keuangan.

Opsir Siwon menutup berkas itu, kemudian menghela nafas berat. Ia meraih pipa rokoknya, kemudian menyulutnya dengan api dan mulai menghisap rokok. Ia menghembuskannya ke udara, menimbulkan asap mengepul yang cukup menyebalkan.

"Motif pembunuhan ini adalah pajak tanah ini. Wu Yifan."ucap Opsir Siwon, memberi kesimpulan.

Mereka tak menyadari, bahwa selama mereka mendiskusikan kasus tersebut, Sehun menguping dari balik loteng yang berlubang.

Dirinya sudah dipenuhi oleh amarah.

-XOXO-

Sehun berjalan menyusuri lorong, memamerkan wajah polosnya. Ia melihat-lihat ke arah ruangan-ruangan, kemudian berjalan memasuki sebuah ruangan.

 _Library Room_

Sehun menyusuri rak-rak buku yang minimalis di sana, berusaha mencari satu buku. Ia mengambil beberapa buku, kemudian tangan-tangan kecilnya membawanya ke sebuah meja yang tinggi.

"Ugh! Mejanya tinggi!"gerutunya.

Sehun menaiki kursi dengan susah payah, kemudian meraih buku-buku itu dan membukanya satu persatu. Sehun termasuk salah seorang yang mendalami agamanya secara menyeluruh, jadi dia cukup mengerti dengan apa yang ia lakukan saat ini.

 _Seven Deadly Sins_

Sehun membaca judul buku itu, kemudian membukanya dan membacanya. Ia mencari salah satu _list_ dari dalam daftar isi, kemudian bibirnya mengukir senyum miring manakala ia berhasil menemukan kata itu.

 _1\. Greed...36_

Sehun membuka halaman buku yang cukup tipis itu, kemudian membaca halamannya dengan seksama. Pancaran matanya kini berbeda–lebih _kelam_ dan terasa sangat jahat.

 _ **Greed**_ _–_ _desire for material wealth or gain, ignoring the realm of the spiritual. It is also called Avarice or Covetousness._

 _"It is a sin directly against one's neighbor, since one man cannot over-abound in external riches, without another man lacking them... it is a sin against God, just as all mortal sins, inasmuch as man contemns things eternal for the sake of temporal things." –Santo Thomas Aquinas, Summa Theologiae._

Sehun terdiam. Ia menatap buku itu, kemudian menutupnya lagi. Ia menatap sampulnya, terdiam ketika melihat 7 lelaki bersayap yang seakan menjadi penggambaran dari 7 dosa mematikan itu.

" _Seven deadly sins_..."

.

.

"Aku akan menyucikan dunia ini darimu."

-XOXO-

Sehun berjalan dengan _coat_ kulit kusamnya yang ia peluk erat-erat. Ia berjalan melintasi banyak orang yang berlalu lalang–sebagian besar adalah polisi dan biarawati. Sehun berusaha menghindari mereka–dengan tubuh kecilnya, ia berhasil.

KRIET

Sehun membuka sebuah pintu, kemudian menatap isi dari pintu itu dengan seksama.

Itu adalah dapur.

Sehun melihat ke segala arah, dan memastikan bahwa tidak ada yang mengikutinya. Sehun melewati beberapa pemanggangan, kemudian berjalan ke jejeran alat masak.

Ia menarik sebuah pisau daging dari dalam laci bawah kompor.

Sehun menyelipkan pisau itu ke dalam _coat_ kulitnya, dan akhirnya terlihatlah kenapa Sehun mendekap _coat_ -nya sedemikian erat. Sebuah buku terlihat di dalam sana, dengan sampul yang sudah–sengaja–disobek.

Buku _Seven Deadly Sins_ yang tadi ia baca, berdampingan dengan sebuah pisau daging ukuran besar.

Sehun segera berlari dari ruangan itu, kemudian melintasi orang-orang menuju ke halaman gereja tempat beberapa orang polisi berkerumun sembari menghirup kopi mereka–beristirahat.

"Pak opsir!"

Seorang polisi bertubuh gembul menoleh, dan mendapati seorang bocah lelaki polos yang kini tengah mendekap _coat_ -nya–mungkin masih gemetar karena kasus itu. Ia mendekatinya, kemudian berjongkok di hadapannya.

"Ada apa, nak? Kau memanggilku?"tanya polisi itu.

"Pak, memangnya pelaku sudah ditemukan? Siapa yang membunuh Ibu Minseok?"tanya Sehun, dengan suara yang–sengaja–dibuat polos dan tidak berdosa itu.

"Sudah, nak. Sekarang, kamu bermain dengan kawan-kawanmu saja, ya? Biar polisi yang mengurus kasus ini."ucap sang polisi, berusaha memberi pengertian.

"Memang, pelaku tinggal dimana? Kenapa dia belum ditemukan?"tanya Sehun, dengan nada yang merajuk–ditambah dengan _puppy eyes_ dari mata birunya yang menawan.

Polisi itu sepertinya jatuh dalam pesona bocah Sehun.

"Yah, pelaku tinggal di _Goyeongi Home Estate_ , perumahan yang baru-baru ini diresmikan. Dia tinggal di sebelah _marketing office_ -nya, dan dia belum ditemukan karena kami masih mengusut hal-hal lain yang lebih penting."ucap sang polisi, disertai senyuman.

 _Goyeongi Home Estate, sebelah marketing office_ ; batin Sehun.

"Tolong, selesaikan kasus ini. Aku tidak suka kalau Ibu Minseok tidak damai di sana."ucap Sehun, dengan nada anak kecil sedih yang sangat polos.

Sang polisi tersenyum simpul, kemudian mengusap rambut Sehun dan menepuk kepalanya. Setelah itu, polisi itu kembali berdiri dan menuju rombongan istirahatnya tadi.

Tidakkah ia menyadari bahwa ekspresi ramah Sehun berubah total seketika?

-XOXO-

Sebuah sepeda kecil hitam melintasi jalanan-jalanan sepi itu, melewati beberapa lubang di jalan yang cukup berair–mengingat baru saja hujan. Seorang bocah lelaki mengendarainya, dengan _coat_ hitam yang menghiasi dirinya, disertai oleh tudung dan tangannya yang berbalut sarungtangan khas biarawati–putih dan dibuat dari karet.

 _Goyeongi Home Estate_

Sehun mengendarai sepeda itu dengan cukup cepat, kemudian membawanya memasuki gerbang perumahan itu. Seorang satpam menyadari dirinya, dan Sehun pun berhenti di dekatnya.

"Permisi, pak. Dimana letaknya _marketing office_ perumahan ini? Tanteku bekerja di sana."ucap Sehun, dengan nada polos yang tidak akan membuat siapapun curiga dengan apa yang akan dia lakukan nanti.

"Kau tinggal belok kanan dari jalan ini. Di situ ada gedung besar, yang di sebelahnya ada satu-satunya rumah kecil warna biru. Nah, gedung besar itu adalah _marketing office_ -nya."jelas sang satpam, disertai senyum.

 _Dasar satpam bodoh_ ; batin Sehun.

"Terimakasih, pak!"ucap Sehun disertai senyuman–paksa–kemudian cepat-cepat mengendarai sepedanya mengikuti arahan sang satpam.

Sehun melewati beberapa rumah, kemudian berbelok kanan. Sehun menatap pemandangan di hadapannya. Sebuah gedung besar, dengan rumah kecil biru di sampingnya. _Itu dia_ ; batin Sehun.

Sehun menuruni sepedanya, lantas memutuskan untuk menuntunnya saja. Ia membawa sepeda itu, dan memarkirnya di antara semak-semak rumah biru itu–supaya tidak ketahuan. Sehun mengenakan masker kecil bergambar karakter _One Piece_ , kemudian memakai tudung _coat_ -nya.

Ia berjalan ke samping rumah itu, dan mendapati sebuah jendela. Sehun berupaya keras menjangkau jendela itu, dan berhasil membukanya. Dengan tubuh kecilnya, Sehun dengan mudah melompati jendela itu.

Ia pun mendarat di lantai rumah itu.

Rumah itu gelap, dengan hanya beberapa lampu meja yang menyala. Dalam kegelapan–didukung oleh fakta bahwa dia mengenakan _coat_ hitam–membuatnya tersembunyi di balik bayang-bayang. Sehun berjalan pelan, mengikuti alur dan instingnya.

"Iya, aku tahu! Aku tidak membunuhnya! Aku hanya memintanya untuk membayar tanah yang gereja sialan itu tempati sebelum _deadline_! Aku menaikkan tarif tanahnya, itu saja! Dengarkan aku, pak! Semua akan baik-baik saja! Aku jamin tanah itu akan kembali kepada kita kalau gereja itu belum juga membayar."

Sehun terdiam, mendengar suara percakapan seseorang–orang tersebut menggunakan telepon. Suaranya dalam, dengan nada amarah yang begitu kentara. Sombong? Jelas terdengar. Sehun mengikuti suara itu.

"Kita akan aman, pak. Aku jamin. Bahkan polisi itu tidak berniat untuk menangkapku. Mereka terlalu bodoh untuk aku bayar dengan uang! Tenang saja, pak. Kasus tanah ini akan segera berakhir dan kita tidak akan mendapat dampak apa-apa."

"Kau yakin?"

 _Namja_ tinggi yang sedang berbicara lewat telepon itu terdiam, ketika mendengar suara. _Namja_ yang diketahui bernama Wu Yifan _aka_ Kris itu menoleh ke belakang.

Namun ia tidak mendapati siapa-siapa.

"Siapa di sana?"tanya Kris, dengan nada yang sedikit gemetar.

Ia berjalan perlahan menuju pintu kamarnya yang terbuka. Kris berusaha waspada, dengan telepon di genggamannya yang masih erat. Telepon itu belum diputuskan oleh Kris, sehingga masih terhubung ke sana.

"Halo? Maaf, aku seperti mendengar sesuatu. Sepertinya aku salah dengar."ucap Kris pada telepon itu.

Sandal rumah itu masih berjalan, kemudian melewati pintu kamarnya. Ia tak mendapati apa-apa di sana–hanya suasana rumahnya yang gelap.

"Lucu sekali. Kurasa aku salah– AAAAAAAAAAAA!"

CRASH!

Ketika Kris masih bertelepon dengan kawan kerjanya, seseorang menusuh leher belakangnya dengan brutal. Kris menoleh sekuat tenaga, kemudian mendapati seorang anak kecil lelaki ber _-coat_ hitam yang menatapnya dari balik masker _One Piece_ -nya yang berdarah.

Oh Sehun, bocah lelaki berumur 7 tahun itu, baru saja menusukkan sebuah pisau daging ke arah leher belakang Kris.

"Si-siapa kau.."gumam Kris.

BRUK!

Tubuh itu terkulai lemas di lantai, menatap Sehun dengan pancaran yang semakin melemah. Sehun berderap ke arahnya, kemudian berhenti di depannya dan berjongkok–menatap tubuh orang dewasa yang jauh lebih besar di hadapannya itu.

"Ingat aku."ucap Sehun, dengan nada khas anak kecilnya yang terdengar menyeramkan.

Sehun menatap telepon genggam yang ada di tangan lemah Kris, kemudian meraihnya. Sehun menatap Kris yang tengah berusaha sekuat tenaga menggapai telepon genggam pada tangan Sehun itu.

Kemudian, Sehun menekan tombol _disconnect_.

Sehun terdiam, menatap Kris yang tampak sedikit menggelepar akibat darahnya yang berkurang sangat banyak. Sehun memegang gagang pisau dagingnya, kemudian sekuat tenaga menariknya–tenaga bocahnya terbilang cukup kuat jika dibandingkan dengan bocah-bocah 7 tahunan lainnya.

CRASH!

Ketika pisau itu terlepas, terdengar suara lepasnya yang menyeramkan. Sehun mendorong tubuh Kris yang melemah–tapi masih sadar–dan membuatnya terlentang. Sehun berdiri di atas dada Kris, tubuh kecilnya itu terasa ringan di atas dada bidang Kris.

"Bo-bocah kecil.."gumam Kris, dengan mulut yang perlahan mengeluarkan darah.

Sehun menatapnya dalam diam. _Coat_ hitam, sarungtangan putih, dan masker _One Piece_ -nya sudah ternodai oleh darah Kris yang memancar hebat. Sehun mengangkat dagu Kris menggunakan pisau berdarahnya, menatapnya angkuh.

"A-ampuni aku..."

Sehun terdiam, mendengar pengakuan dari Kris. Ia menekan pipi Kris dengan kedua tangan mungilnya yang berbalut sarungtangan, membuat _namja_ bertubuh besar itu hanya menatap penuh ketakutan ke arah Sehun.

"Aku tak bisa mengampuni pecinta uang sepertimu."

CRASH!

Dan kemudian, pisau pada tangan Sehun melayang dan menancap tepat di tengah wajah Kris, membuat potongan simetris pada wajah itu.

Menampakkan wujud dari otaknya yang terbuai dan tulang yang hancur oleh pisau.

-XOXO-

Luhan terdiam, membaca koran yang ada di hadapannya saat ini. Anak-anak kecil lain juga berkumpul di sana, menatap para biarawati dengan perasaan gundah. Biarawati-biarawati di sana menatap koran di hadapan mereka dengan perasaan campur aduk.

 **HEADLINE NEWS**

 _ **KARMA TERJADI DI GOYEONGI HOME ESTATE**_

 _Seorang lelaki bernama Wu Yifan ditemukan terbunuh kemarin sore di rumahnya di kawasan Goyeongi Home Estate. Korban ditemukan dalam keadaan wajah yang sudah tidak bisa diidentifikasi lagi. Tidak ditemukan senjata pembunuh ataupun identitas pembunuh seperti sidik jari. Tidak ada bukti yang mampu membawa polisi ke arah pembunuh. Wu Yifan diketahui sebagai seorang penagih pajak tanah dan terikat skandal tanah dengan salah satu gereja di daerah itu._

Luhan menatap Sehun yang kini tengah berdiri diam memandang koran itu. Luhan hampir saja ingin menangis, dan Sehun pun langsung menepuk pundaknya.

"Jangan menangis. Karma Ibu Minseok sudah terbayar, dan kita patut bersyukur atas kematian _namja_ yang serakah itu. Ibu Minseok tidak dendam lagi di alam sana."ucap Sehun–nadanya terdengar sangat datar dan _dingin_ , membuat Luhan sedikit bergidik ngeri mendengarnya.

"Ka-kau kenapa, Hun?"tanya Luhan, menyadari perubahaan aura Sehun.

"Tidak apa-apa."jawab Sehun, kemudian berdiri dan beranjak dari samping Luhan.

Sehun berjalan menyusuri lorong, menuju ke kamarnya yang ada di lantai 2. Ia sekamar dengan Kyuhyun–murid senior gereja tersebut–namun seniornya itu memutuskan untuk mengungsi ke rumah pamannya yang ada di Chunanh dari gereja itu sejenak selagi pemeriksaan polisi masih berlanjut. Alhasil, Sehun tinggal sendiri di dalam kamarnya.

Sehun membuka kamarnya, kemudian menutup dan mengunci kamarnya. Ia berjalan ke arah kasurnya, kemudian berjongkok dan menarik sesuatu dari bawah kasur itu.

Sebuah koper hitam yang hampir tidak terlihat karena terbayang-bayangi bayangan kasur.

Sehun membuka kunci kombinasi koper itu, kemudian membukanya. Ia terdiam, menatap benda di hadapannya saat ini.

 _Coat_ hitam berdarah, pisau daging berdarah, dengan buku _Seven Deadly Sins_ yang sudah tidak bersampul.

Dan kemudian, senyum–atau lebih tepatnya seringaian–Sehun terkembang lebar.

 **THE END**

 _Note :_

 **HUAAAAAAAA!**

 **This is chapter 2 yeay! Gimana readers? Masih kurang greget, kah? Hehehe.**

 **Chapter ini bisa dibilang termasuk awal flashback dari chapter pertama (sekali lagi, PERHATIKAN TANGGAL DI AWAL FF) dan merupakan chapter yang menjelaskan pembunuhan pertama yang dilakukan Sehun seumur hidupnya.**

 **Trauma yang dibilang Luhan di chapter 1 itu adalah trauma kematian dari biarawati kesayangan Sehun**

 **Masih bingung? Huang and Wu udah bilang dari awal yaa kalo FF ini membingungkan. Jadi, Huang and Wu minta maaf kalo emang membingungkan /bow.**

 **Gak usah banyak basa-basi, mind to REVIEW and FAVOURITE, please?**

 **HUANG AND WU**


	4. (3) Pride

**Seven Deadly Sins**

 _PART THREE : PRIDE (KESOMBONGAN)_

 **Gangwondo. Februari 2008**

Tahun ajaran baru mulai masuk, seiring dengan libur musim dingin yang telah selesai. Anak-anak mulai mempersiapkan diri untuk semester ke depan, dan para orangtua juga disibukkan dengan kebutuhan anak-anaknya.

Pengecualian untuk bocah kelas 1 SMP yang satu ini.

Ia berjalan dengan mantel hitam kelamnya, melintasi jalanan Chunanh yang berguyurkan salju putih. Wajahnya dingin–sedingin es–dengan tangan yang dikantungkan. Ia berjalan dalam diam, tak mempedulikan keadaan sekitarnya.

"Sehun _-ah_ , tunggu!"

Bocah lelaki itu menoleh, dan mendapati seorang gadis kecil dengan rambut panjang yang berlarian ke arahnya. Anak lelaki bernama Oh Sehun itu hanya terdiam, menatap _yeoja_ di sampingnya yang agak kesulitan membawa makanan.

"Jalanmu cepat sekali!"gerutu _yeoja_ itu.

"Maaf."ucap Sehun.

Gadis kecil itu mengecek isi plastik di dalamnya. Ia sedikit bernafas lega, kemudian memegang plastik itu erat-erat. Ia menatap jalanan di depannya, yang kini berbalut salju yang tidak terlalu tebal.

"Bibi Yoona sudah tahu kalau kita keluar, kan?"tanya _yeoja_ itu, diangguki Sehun singkat.

"Sudah. Kau tak perlu mempertanyakannya lagi, Luhan _-ah_."ucap Sehun, tanpa sekalipun melirik lawan bicaranya.

Luhan mengangguk, kemudian memamerkan senyum manisnya. Sehun menoleh ke arah Luhan, yang kini tengah mengecek satu persatu isi plastik belanjaannya.

SREK!

"HEY!"

Tiba-tiba saja, seorang _namja_ bertubuh besar merebut isi plastik belanjaan Luhan, kemudian membawanya kabur. Luhan memekik, dan Sehun menatap _namja_ itu dalam diam.

"Kau langsung pergi ke gereja saja. Aku yang urus ini."ucap Sehun, kemudian berjalan santai mengikuti jalan yang tadi dilewati _namja_ besar itu.

Luhan menatap Sehun khawatir, kemudian menarik tangannya. Sehun terdiam, tak ingin membalikkan tubuhnya untuk menatap Luhan.

"Jangan. Berbahaya."ucap Luhan.

Sehun menengok sedikit, menampilkan setengah wajahnya.

"Kalau begitu, tidak masalah."gumam Sehun, dingin dan lirih.

 _Karena aku jauh lebih berbahaya dari mereka_ ; batin Sehun.

Sehun melepas genggaman Luhan dengan lembut, kemudian berjalan santai dengan tangan yang terus terkantungi di dalam _coat_ -nya. Luhan menatap kepergian Sehun, lantas mengangguk dalam diam. Ia segera berlari, berlawanan arah–menuju ke gereja tempat mereka menuju.

-XOXO-

"Hehehe, kita dapat banyak makanan!"

Sekelompok gelandangan itu berkesiap senang, ketika melihat sebuah plastik yang dibawa oleh kawanan mereka. Mereka cukup senang, kemudian mempersiapkan alat makan mereka–mereka bersembunyi di sebuah lorong gedung, yang mengarah ke sebuah jalan buntu.

Tanpa mereka sadari, seorang anak lelaki menatap mereka, dengan pancaran mata dingin dalam diam.

"HAH!"

Ketika seorang anggota gelandangan itu berbalik, ia terkaget dengan kehadiran Sehun yang bak bayangan–tak terdeteksi. Kawanan gelandangan itu ikut terdiam, kemudian menatap Sehun yang berdiri di satu-satunya jalan masuk gang itu.

Mereka menatap Sehun, yang kini tengah merapikan sarungtangan hitam miliknya–yang sedang ia pakai. Ia juga mengeratkan mantelnya, kemudian mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik mantelnya. Sehun sudah mengenakan masker hitamnya, berdiri dalam diam di sana.

Dua pisau daging, yang mengkilat jika terkena sinar matahari.

"Siapa kau!?"pekik salah seorang gelandangan, kepada Sehun.

"Kenapa kalian mencuri kalau agama kalian jelas-jelas melarang pencurian?"tanya Sehun, dengan suara teredam oleh maskernya.

"Tuntutan hidup, bocah ingusan! Kami tak ada waktu dengan orang sepertimu!"ucap salah seorang gelandangan, dengan wajah yang menyeramkan khas perokok-perokok kronis.

SRING!

CRASH!

Sesaat setelah gelandangan itu berbicara, sebuah pisau daging melayang di udara dan dengan akurat mengenai kepalanya–tepat di keningnya. Kawan-kawannya menatap kejadian itu dengan kaget. Semua berlangsung cepat.

BUGH!

Dan kemudian tubuh itu ambruk di tanah.

Mereka menatap ke arah mayat kawan mereka–berjongkok dan mengerubunginya, kemudian menatap ke tempat Sehun tadi.

Namun Sehun sudah tidak ada di sana.

SLASH!

Tiba-tiba, seseorang menebas leher salah seorang gelandangan–yang mengerumuni kawannya–dari belakang. Leher itu hampir saja putus, memancarkan darah segar yang menyeramkan dan disertai juga oleh gumpalan-gumpalan darah beku berwarna kehitaman.

BRUK!

Tubuh itu ambruk, di atas kawannya.

Dua orang gelandangan tersisa, dan mereka ketakutan dengan apa yang terjadi oleh kedua kawannya. _Hell_ , seorang bocah ingusan yang bahkan jauh lebih muda dari mereka, tiba-tiba menyerang mereka dengan brutal seperti ini.

Pisau yang menancap pada wajah kawannya tadi.. sudah tidak ada.

CRASH!

Tiba-tiba, sebuah pisau daging melayang di udara dari balik bayang-bayang hitam gang, menancap pada dada salah seorang gelandangan yang tersisa. Gelandangan itu terkaget, kemudian menatap dadanya yang sudah tertancapi pisau. Ia menatap kawannya, yang kini tengah ketakutan setengah mati.

"Ka-kawan.."

BUGH!

Tubuh itu ambruk begitu saja.

"KYAAAAAAAA!"

Gelandangan itu memutuskan untuk berlari. Ia menatap ketiga kawannya, kemudian berlari menuju pintu masuk gang.

SLASH!

Gelandangan itu terdiam, kemudian ia menatap lehernya. Leher itu mulai mengucurkan darah segar, membuat gelandangan itu terkaget bukan main.

Ketika ia berlari, sesuatu yang tajam melewati lehernya begitu saja.

BRUK!

BUGH!

Suara sesuatu yang jatuh terdengar, diiringi dengan suara ambruk suatu tubuh. Seorang bocah lelaki turun dari tangga sisi gedung–ternyata ia menunggu _namja_ itu berlari kabur di tangga itu, kemudian menodongkan pisaunya yang sangat tajam dan menebas kepala _namja_ tadi–kemudian mendarat di atas dada lelaki tadi dan berjalan ke sebuah benda bundar yang menggelinding tak karuan di atas lantai.

Kepala gelandangan tadi.

Ia menatap dalam diam kepala itu, yang masih membuka matanya. Ia berjongkok, kemudian menaruh kedua tangannya pada mata dari kepala itu.

Kemudian, ia menutup mata kepala itu.

" _Rest in peace_."gumamnya.

Sehun berdiri, kemudian menatap jaket hitamnya yang sama sekali tidak terkena muncratan darah–menunjukkan betapa Sehun sangat berhati-hati dalam melangkah. Ia menatap pisau daging di tangannya, yang kini sudah berdarah-darah–membuat sarungtangan kanannya juga berdarah-darah.

Sehun berjalan ke mayat-mayat di gang itu, kemudian mencabut satu buah pisau daging miliknya yang masih menancap pada dada salah satu mayat. Sehun memegangi kedua pisau daging itu, kemudian merobek salah satu baju mayat dan mulai membersihkan darah pada dua pisau daging itu dengan kain yang tadi ia robek.

Setelah semua selesai bersih, Sehun meraih sebuah plastik di dekatnya dan memasukkan pisau daging itu ke dalam plastik itu–bersamaan dengan sarungtangannya yang berlumuran darah. Sehun berusaha untuk tidak menyentuh tanah atau dinding–tidak ingin menempelkan sidik jarinya.

Kemudian, ia berjalan ke arah makanan milik Luhan yang masih utuh–namun agak tercecer di tanah–kemudian memasukkannya lagi ke dalam plastik. Sehun pun berjalan, melewati mayat-mayat itu, untuk kembali ke gereja tempat Luhan sudah menunggunya.

"Hari yang cukup menyenangkan."gumamnya.

Dengan seringaian yang menghiasi bibirnya yang berbalut masker.

-XOXO-

"SEHUN!"

Sehun menatap Luhan, yang kini tengah berlari ke arahnya. Beberapa biarawati dan kawan-kawannya ada di sana, menunggunya dengan khawatir. Sehun berjalan, dengan plastik makanan milik Luhan di tangannya.

"Aku khawatir sekali! Kau tidak apa-apa, kan?"tanya Luhan, membuat bibir Sehun sedikit berkedut, dan membuatnya memamerkan senyum kecilnya.

"Tenang saja. Mereka mau bernegosiasi denganku untuk mengembalikan makanan kita."ucap Sehun, membuat Luhan bernafas lega.

"Terimakasih, Sehun. Karena kamu, hari ini kita bisa makan malam enak."ucap seorang biarawati cantik yang umurnya sudah sangat dewasa, kemudian berjalan menghampiri Luhan dan meraih plastik makanan itu.

"Tidak masalah, Bibi Yoona."ucap Sehun, membuat biarawati bernama Yoona itu tersenyum.

"Ayo, khusus untuk Sehun, akan kubuatkan _cupcakes_."ucap biarawati lain, kemudian merangkul Sehun dan mengajaknya masuk ke dalam.

"Ahh! Aku juga mauuuu!"

-XOXO-

CKLEK

KRIET

Pintu tersebut terbuka, menampilkan Sehun yang masuk ke dalam kamar di gerejanya. Sehun menutup pintu itu, kemudian menguncinya. Ia berjalan ke arah kasurnya, kemudian mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik jaketnya.

Plastik berisi dua pisau daging dan sarungtangannya.

Sehun berjalan ke arah kamar mandi, kemudian menyalakan keran air pada _bathub_ dan memasukkan benda-benda itu ke dalam air–begitupun dengan plastiknya. Sehun melepas _coat_ hitamnya, kemudian menggantungnya di luar. Ia mengambil sabun dan sebuah kain basah, kemudian meraih benda-benda itu dan mencucinya dengan telaten.

Air pada _bathub_ itu, berangsur-angsur memerah dan dipadu dengan busa dari sabun.

Sehun membuka sebuah lubang, membiarkan air _bathub_ itu mengalir dan mengosongkan _bathub_ -nya. Sehun mematikan keran air, kemudian meraih benda tersebut yang masih berada di dalam _bathub_ –kini sudah bersih. Sehun mengambil sebuah handuk, kemudian meraih benda-benda itu dan mengeringkannya.

Setelah dikeringkan, Sehun berjalan ke kamarnya, dan berjongkok di samping kasurnya. Ia meraba bagian bawah kasurnya, lantas menarik sesuatu–sebuah koper hitam.

Sehun membuka kunci kombinasi koper itu, kemudian membukanya.

Koper itu kosong, dengan hanya sebuah buku tak bersampul di sana. Sehun melipat _coat_ hitamnya, kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam koper dengan rapi. Ia juga menatap kedua pisau dagingnya–saking mengkilatnya, pisau itu dapat menjadi cermin bagi Sehun–kemudian memasukkannya, begitupun dengan sarungtangannya. Sehun meraih buku tak bersampul itu, lantas mengeluarkannya dari koper.

Ia pun kembali menguncinya.

Sehun meraih buku itu, kemudian menaruhnya di dalam kantung celananya.

TOK TOK TOK

Sehun menatap pintu, lantas bergegas untuk memasukkan kopernya ke bagian dalam bawah kasurnya. Ia merapikan tubuhnya, kemudian berjalan ke arah pintu.

CKLEK

"Ada apa?"tanya Sehun.

Ternyata itu Luhan.

" _Cupcakes_ sudah jadi."ucap Luhan, kemudian menunjukkan _cupcakes_ di tangannya.

Sehun mengangguk, kemudian berjalan keluar kamarnya dan menguncinya. Luhan tersenyum menatap Sehun, membuat Sehun tak bisa untuk tidak membalas senyuman itu.

"Terimakasih."ucap Sehun, menerima _cupcakes_ berwarna biru muda cantik itu.

Luhan berjalan, diikuti Sehun. Mereka berjalan ke arah ruang utama gereja, dimana banyak kawan-kawan sebaya dan beberapa biarawati yang tengah mempersiapkan makan malam.

"Bibi Hyoyeon, bolehkah kami menonton berita harian?"tanya salah seorang anak asuhan gereja tersebut, pada seorang biarawati.

"Baiklah. Tapi, ingat waktu."ucap Biarawati Hyoyeon, kemudian berjalan ke arah televisi dan menyalakannya.

PIP

Mereka semua bersiap pada posisi masing-masing, dengan makan malam di tangan mereka. Seorang biarawati maju, kemudian memindahkan _channel_ televisi itu beberapa kali.

" _Berita Metropolitan. Sekelompok gelandangan ditemukan tewas mengenaskan hari ini, di gang-gang sempit sekitar Pasar Chunanh. Penyebab dari kematian keempatnya adalah goresan-goresan pisau rapi yang melukai bagian-bagian penting tubuh mereka. Tidak ditemukan sidik jari ataupun senjata pembunuh. Polisi masih melakukan pengembangan terhadap kasus ini."_

"Kasus dangkal yang terjadi setiap hari."gumam Sehun, kemudian memakan daging di sendoknya dan terus memperhatikan berita itu.

"Kau tidak takut dengan kasus-kasus seperti ini?"tanya Luhan, digelengi Sehun yang lebih menaruh perhatian pada makanannya.

"Biasa saja. Selama mereka tidak mengancam nyawa kita, itu tidak masalah, kan?"tanya Sehun, diangguki Luhan.

Luhan menatap Sehun, kemudian kembali melemparkan pandangannya pada televisi. Sehun menatap Luhan dengan ekor matanya, kemudian matanya melirik ke arah televisi.

Sudut bibirnya sangat berkedut, namun hanya senyum samar yang terlihat dari bibir berlengkung tajam itu.

Jahat? Ya, senyum yang sangat jahat.

-XOXO-

Gereja itu mendapati seorang anak baru yang akan menjadi jemaat muda. Seorang _yeoja_ bernama Byun Baekhyun, dengan raut wajah yang sangat manis dan senyumnya yang khas.

Luhan dipercaya untuk menjadi kawan dari _yeoja_ yang 2 tahun lebih muda darinya itu, dan mereka cepat dekat. Luhan memperkenalkan Sehun pada Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun antusias untuk mengenal mereka berdua.

"Kenapa orangtuamu mempercayakan dirimu di jemaat ini?"tanya Luhan, membuat Baekhyun tersenyum riang.

"Dari berita yang orangtuaku tahu, jemaat di sini sangat setia kawan dan hangat. Semuanya ramah, dan aku memang suka dengan orang yang ramah!"ucap Baekhyun, dengan wajah yang ceria.

"Terlihat dari wajahmu."ucap Sehun, dengan wajah yang _flat_.

Baekhyun tersenyum ke arah Sehun, dan _namja_ itu hanya tidak menyadarinya. Sehun lebih memilih untuk tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri, dibanding untuk mendengar obrolan khas _yeoja_ dari Luhan dan Baekhyun.

 _Ramah katanya? Lalu aku apa?_ ; batin Sehun.

-XOXO-

KRIET

Sehun memasuki tempat favoritnya, kemudian menutup pintu segi empat di belakangnya perlahan. Ia merangkak, kemudian menyesuaikan tubuhnya yang meninggi dengan ruangan yang tidak berubah itu.

Loteng, tepat di atas _Staff Room_.

Sehun berjalan melewati boks-boks di sana, kemudian samar-samar mendengar sebuah percakapan. Dua orang _yeoja_ , kah? Satu _yeoja_ Sehun kenali sebagai Biarawati Yoona, namun Sehun tak tahu siapa yang sedang menjadi lawan bicara Biarawati Yoona.

Sehun berjalan ke sebuah lubang kecil–seukuran lubang peluru–kemudian mengintip dari sana.

"Yah, saya cukup senang karena saya dapat mempercayakan Baekhyun kecil saya pada tempat ini."

Seorang _yeoja_ paruh baya, dengan pakaian yang _glamour_ dan wajah yang angkuh tampak berbicara pada salah seorang biarawati sederhana–yang tak lain adalah Biarawati Yoona. _Yeoja_ itu–dia adalah ibu dari Baekhyun–tampak sangat membangga-banggakan anaknya itu.

"Baekhyun adalah gadis yang manis. Dia pintar sekali, dan aku yakin dia akan menjadi anak yang terbaik di gereja ini."ucap Nyonya Byun– _well_ , kita sebut saja begitu–dengan tangan yang bergoyang khas ibu-ibu yang senang menggosip.

"Ah, kami tidak membedakan anak manapun di gereja ini. Akan sangat baik jika Baekhyun bisa beradaptasi dan ceria di sini."ucap Biarawati Yoona, yang justru malah mendapat cibiran dari Nyonya Byun.

"Oh, ayolah. Adakah anak-anak di sini yang sepintar Baekhyun?"tanyanya, membuat Biarawati Yoona hanya tersenyum–paksa?–kemudian menatap Nyonya Byun.

"Kami akan membereskan gereja. Apa anda hendak minum sesuatu, Nyonya Byun?"

Sehun bersumpah, bahwa dirinya bahkan tidak akan pernah sudi memanggil _yeoja_ itu dengan embel-embel 'Nyonya'. _Bibi Yoona terlalu baik_ ; batin Sehun, diam menatap Biarawati Yoona yang tampah berusaha seramah mungkin dengan _yeoja_ keparat-yang-akan-segera-pergi itu.

 _Aku tidak suka dengan jalang itu_..

-XOXO-

Sehun duduk di pinggir sebuah balkon gereja, kemudian ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantungnya. Angin sepoi-sepoi melambai, membuat rambutnya sedikit melayang–Sehun tampak semakin tampan dan dewasa di usianya yang masih remaja.

Sehun membuka buku tak bersampul yang ia ambil dari kantungnya.

"Sudah lama semenjak terakhir kali aku melakukannya."gumam Sehun, kemudian tersenyum miring–mungkin kembali _flashback_ tentang apa yang dia lakukan.

Sehun membuka daftar isi, kemudian membacanya.

 _2\. Pride...20_

Sehun membuka halaman itu, kemudian membacanya dengan seksama.

" _It was pride that changed angels into devils; it is humility that makes men as angels." –St. Augustine._

 _ **Pride**_ _–_ _an excessive belief in one's own abilities, that interferes with the individual's recognition of the grace of God. It has been called the sin from which all others arise. Pride is also known as Vanity._

 _"Inordinate self-love is the cause of every sin (1,77) ... the root of pride is found to consist in man not being, in some way, subject to God and His rule." –Santo Thomas Aquinas._

Sehun terdiam, kemudian menatap ke pemandangan di hadapannya yang sudah mulai gelap akibat petang. Sehun mencengkram buku di tangannya, dan sorot matanya berubah drastis.

Menyeramkan.

" _Pride_.."

-XOXO-

Sehun menatap kasurnya, kemudian merapikannya sejenak. Ia menatap buku tak bersampul di sampingnya, dan kemudian desiran-desiran aneh memenuhi dirinya.

" _Sehun!"_

Sehun menoleh kaget, ketika mendengar suara seorang _namja_ yang cukup berat–namun disertai desisan yang aneh. Sehun tidak melihat siapa-siapa, dan ia kembali melanjutkan kegiatan merapikan kasurnya itu.

" _Sehun!"_

"HAH!? Siapa itu!?"

Sehun memekik, kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya dengan ancang-ancang berkelahi yang kentara. Sehun menatap sekelilingnya dengan ketakutan–dia merasa lain saat itu.

" _Kau akan kembali melakukannya."_

"Si-siapa itu!?"

" _Kau akan kembali berkhotbah di hadapan para pendosa."_

"Apa maumu!?"

" _Kembalilah berkhotbah. Kembalikanlah dosa mereka kepada diri mereka sendiri, Sehun. Jangan maafkan para pendosa."_

"Siapa itu!? MUNCULLAH ATAU AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU!"

TOK TOK TOK

Sehun segera berlari ke arah pintu kamarnya, kemudian membuka kuncinya dengan cepat dan terburu-buru. Ia langsung membuka pintu itu–lebih seperti membantingnya.

"Ka-kau kenapa berteriak seperti itu? Terdengar sampai ke samping."

Sehun terdiam, kemudian mendapati kedua _yeoja_ kawannya itu di hadapannya. Sehun menggeleng, dan Luhan hanya mengusap pundak Sehun lembut.

"Kau tak apa, Hun?"tanya Luhan, khawatir.

"Tidak apa-apa."jawab Sehun.

"Mungkin kau ingin ditemani."ucap Baekhyun, dengan pancaran wajah tak kalah cemas dari Luhan.

Luhan mengangguk setuju. Sehun menatap keduanya, lantas mengangguk kaku. Ia menyingkir dari ambang pintu, mempersilahkan kedua _yeoja_ itu masuk ke kamarnya. Sehun menghela nafas berat, kemudian melirik sebentar ke arah lorong–memastikan tidak ada orang.

CKLEK

Dan ia pun kembali menutup pintunya.

-XOXO-

"Yah, aku tidak sekaya itu, kok!"

Luhan sesekali menggoda Baekhyun dengan kata-kata _kaya_ dan _berduit_ , namun Baekhyun selalu menyangkal dengan malu. Sehun cukup jenuh dengan percakapan khas _yeoja_ seperti mereka, tapi apa mau dikata.

"Siapa yang mengantarmu kemari hari ini?"tanya Sehun, membuat Baekhyun dan Luhan menoleh.

"Ibuku."jawab Baekhyun.

"Dia ibumu? Oh."ucap Sehun.

"Kau bertemu dengan ibuku? Kata ibuku, dia tidak bertemu anak manapun karena sedang jam makan siang."ucap Baekhyun, membuat Sehun mendelik.

"Aku habis dari toilet, kemudian melihatnya sekilas keluar dari _Staff Room_. Oh, jadi itu ibumu?"ucap Sehun, diangguki Baekhyun.

Sehun terdiam, kemudian tangannya perlahan mengusap kantung celananya yang agak menyembul–buku itu ada di dalam kantungnya. Ia menghela nafas pelan, kemudian meregangkan otot-ototnya dan memilih untuk membaringkan diri di kasur sementara Luhan dan Baekhyun mengobrol di atas kasur Kyuhyun.

 _Jadi itu ibunya? Berbanding jauh dengan anaknya_ ; batin Sehun.

Sehun terdiam, kemudian teringat dengan perkataan tak bertuan yang tadi beberapa kali mengganggunya.

" _Kembalilah berkhotbah. Kembalikanlah dosa mereka kepada diri mereka sendiri, Sehun. Jangan maafkan para pendosa."_

-XOXO-

"Hey, lihat! Aku mendapat satu bunga!"

Baekhyun berlari ke arah Luhan, yang kini tengah mengumpulkan beberapa tangkai bunga dari halaman belakang gereja. Luhan tersenyum, kemudian meraih tangkai yang diberikan Baekhyun.

Sehun duduk di sebuah kursi taman, dengan kaki disilangkan dan dengan buku di tangannya. Sehun menatap kedua kawannya yang kini tengah bermain dengan bunga, lantas tersenyum samar.

Luhan begitu cantik di matanya.

"Baekhyun _-ah_ , ibumu datang!"salah seorang biarawati datang dan berbicara pada Baekhyun.

"Baik! Luhan, aku mau bertemu ibu dulu."ucap Baekhyun, kemudian merapikan dirinya dan berlarian menyusul biarawati itu.

Sehun memperhatikan kejadian itu, kemudian hanya diam. Luhan berjalan ke arah Sehun, kemudian duduk di sampingnya dan menatap Sehun. Sehun menatap Luhan sekilas, kemudian kembali terpaku pada bukunya.

"Lihat, Hun! Ini bunga yang cantik."ucap Luhan, kemudian memperlihatkan satu buket bunga yang sudah ia ikat tadi.

Sehun menengok, kemudian menatap bunga itu. Luhan tersenyum, membuat Sehun cukup terpana. Ia memamerkan senyum miringnya, kemudian mengangguk pada Luhan.

"Ya, Lu. Dia cantik seperti dirimu."ucap Sehun.

Tanpa sadar, Luhan merona.

"Aku mau ke toilet sebentar. Tunggu di sini."ucap Sehun.

Sehun mengantungi bukunya, kemudian berdiri dan berjalan melewati Luhan ke dalam gereja. Luhan menatap kepergiannya, kemudian tersenyum dan kembali menaruh perhatian pada buket bunganya.

-XOXO-

"Kenapa kau kotor seperti ini!? Ibu tidak suka!"

"Aku hanya memetik bunga-bunga, bu!"

Sehun terdiam di lorong, ketika mendengar sebuah pembicaraan. Ia berjalan pelan, kemudian mengintip ke belokan lorong yang mengarah ke _Staff Room_.

"Ibu tidak suka! Kamu harus menjaga citra keluarga Byun yang sempurna, Baekhyun! Jangan bermain dengan kotoran."seorang _yeoja_ berusia 30-an berdiri di hadapan seorang gadis mungil.

"Aku hanya memetik beberapa bunga! Di rumah, aku takkan bisa seperti ini!"itu Baekhyun!

Sehun terdiam, menajamkan pandangan dan telinganya. Nyonya Byun berdecih, kemudian menatap anaknya yang pundaknya terlihat bergetar–menangis, kah?

"Kau harus mendengarkanku, Nona Byun. Jika kawan-kawan bodohmu di sini malah membawamu ke sisi dimana kamu menjadi hina, lebih baik kamu tidak usah menjadi jemaat di sini!"ucap Nyonya Byun.

Sehun mengepal tangannya kuat. Dia tidak sudi jika gereja tempat ia dibesarkan bersama kawan-kawannya dianggap hina dan dikatai bodoh. _Yeoja jalang itu mau main-main rupanya_ ; batin Sehun.

"Jangan ucapkan itu lagi, bu! Mereka bahkan tidak salah!"ucap Baekhyun, membela kawan-kawannya.

"Jangan jadi bodoh, kalau begitu! Jadilah mulia! Kamu adalah satu-satunya kehormatan Keluarga Byun dan aku tak mau tahu kalau kamu harus menjadi yang terbaik di gereja ini! Pikirkan _image_ keluargamu sendiri di sini!"ucap Nyonya Byun, memarahi anaknya–bahkan sampai menunjuk-nunjuk dirinya.

Baekhyun hanya menunduk, menangis dan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Sang ibu menegakkan tubuhnya, kemudian merapikan pakaiannya dan segera berderap pergi.

"Hiks, ayah.. ibu..."gumam Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun menoleh kaget, lantas mendapati Sehun yang menatapnya dari ujung lorong. Baekhyun menyeka airmatanya kasar, kemudian tersenyum dan berjalan menghampiri Sehun.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"tanya Sehun, diangguki Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Jangan katakan pada siapapun tentang apa yang barusan terjadi."ucap Baekhyun.

Baekhyun baru saja mau pergi, kalau saja Sehun tidak menahan tangannya.

"Siapa _yeoja_ yang memarahimu itu?"tanya Sehun, _to the point_.

"Sehun, kau tidak perlu–"

"Jawab aku."

Sebelum Baekhyun menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Sehun sudah menginterupsi. Tatapan tajam Sehun menyiratkan bahwa remaja di hadapan Baekhyun ini sangat tidak suka jika pertanyaan yang ia ajukan tidak dijawab.

"Ibuku. Ibu tiriku."jawab Baekhyun, dengan wajah yang menyiratkan kepahitan.

"Ibu tiri? Ibumu?"tanya Sehun, diangguki Baekhyun–gadis itu berusaha menahan airmatanya keluar.

"Kedua orangtuaku bercerai, dan aku tinggal bersama ayah dan ibu tiriku saat ini. _Daeyong Apartment Area_ , cukup jauh dari gereja ini."jawab Baekhyun.

"Kau harus menjelaskan banyak hal padaku."

-XOXO-

"Minumlah."

Sehun menyodorkan segelas minuman hangat pada Baekhyun, dan _yeoja_ itu menerimanya. Sehun memilih duduk di atas salah satu boks di hadapan Baekhyun, dan _yeoja_ itu duduk di sebuah sofa tua reyot.

Mereka ada di loteng sekarang.

"Kau sering ke loteng ini?"tanya Baekhyun, disenyumi Sehun.

"Cukup sering. Kalau aku ingin menyendiri, aku sering kemari dan tidur."ucap Sehun.

"Kau bebas melakukan banyak hal. Aku harap aku bisa."ucap Baekhyun–terdengar sendu.

 _Yeoja_ itu menyesapi cokelat hangat dari Sehun, kemudian meminumnya seteguk. Ia serasa hidup kembali, ketika cokelat hangat yang nikmat itu merambati kerongkongan dan lambungnya pun menjadi hangat.

"Kau belum menjelaskan tentang ibumu."ucap Sehun.

"Ayah dan ibu kandungku bercerai 2 tahun lalu, dan ayahku menikah dengan salah seorang rekan kantornya. Dia adalah ibu tiriku saat ini. Ibuku yang saat ini sangatlah berbanding terbalik dengan ibuku yang kandung. Arogan, sombong, dan sangat tidak tahu diri. Aku mengatakan pada ayahku bulan lalu bahwa aku mau menjadi jemaat tetap gereja, dan ayahku setuju–untungnya, beliau adalah orang yang religius. Ayahku tidak tahu apa-apa, dan kemudian beliau meminta ibuku untuk mengantarku kemari. Ibuku sangat tidak suka dengan itu, tapi ini semua aku lakukan untuk menyingkir dari ibu tiriku. Aku membencinya, dan penyebab dari perceraian ini adalah adanya orang ketiga. Dialah dalangnya."

Sehun terdiam, mendengarkan penjelasan Baekhyun dengan seksama. Baekhyun menarik nafas pelan, kemudian menghembuskannya lagi. Sehun menatap Baekhyun, kemudian terdiam.

"Dan kau menikmati waktumu di sini?"tanya Sehun, membuat Baekhyun tersenyum kecil.

"Sangat. Aku senang berteman dengan Luhan, juga dirimu. Biarawati di sini jauh lebih baik daripada ibu tiriku, dan aku tidak pernah sudi untuk bertemu dengan ibu tiriku. Aku hanya memperlakukan beliau ramah di depan umum. Jauh dalam lubuk hatiku, aku ingin sekali menyingkirkannya."jelas Baekhyun.

Sehun ber- _smirk_ ria. Baekhyun menangkap pemandangan itu, lantas mengerjap heran.

"Kau kenapa?"tanya Baekhyun.

"Tidak ada. Jika saja ibu tirimu mati, apa perasaanmu?"tanya Sehun–pertanyaan yang terlalu sadis untuk remaja seukuran Sehun.

.

.

"Aku akan sangat senang."

-XOXO-

"Iya, aku tahu. Tapi apa kau mau membuang semua kesempatan berhargamu untuk mendapatkan emas itu? Tentu saja tidak! Seharusnya kau mencontoh diriku ini, yang sudah mendapat banyak emas dan menjadi kaya seperti ini!"

Seorang _yeoja_ berbicara pada telepon, dengan tubuh yang mondar-mandir sedari tadi. Ruangan itu senyap, dengan buku-buku dan banyak lemari kaca menghiasinya. Kotak-kotak perhiasan, brankas, dan beberapa hiasan tak murah itu menghiasi ruangan bak galeri itu.

"Entahlah. Mungkin kau bisa mencoba cara itu. Emas itu sulit didapat sekarang, dan aku percaya kau bisa."ucapnya.

TOK TOK TOK

"Jangan ganggu aku! Sibuk!" _yeoja_ itu berteriak kepada sang pengetuk pintu dari luar.

TOK TOK TOK

"Ish, menyebalkan sekali. Nanti kita sambung lagi, ya."

 _Yeoja_ paruh baya–yang kita tahu merupakan Nyonya Byun–pun menutup teleponnya dan berjalan ke arah pintu. Ia pun langsung meraih kenop pintunya dan membukanya.

CKLEK

"Halo?"

Nyonya Byun mengernyit, ketika ia tidak menemukan siapapun. Ia menengok ke segala arah, namun tidak ada siapa-siapa. Nyonya Byun berdecih, kemudian kembali menutup pintunya.

"Aneh."

Nyonya Byun berjalan ke arah teleponnya, membelakangi pintu.

CKLEK

Terdengar suara pintu yang dikunci. Nyonya Byun menoleh, dan terkaget bukan main. Telepon di genggamannya pun terjatuh ke lantai.

Seseorang bermantel hitam, dengan masker hitam dan _snapback_ hitam, bersarungtangan hitam, dengan dua pisau daging pada tangannya.

"Halo, Nyonya Byun."

"Si-siapa kau?"tanya Nyonya Byun, ketakutan setengah mati.

Nyonya Byun berjalan mundur, berusaha menjauh dari sosok itu. Sebuah _smirk_ terhias pada bibir di balik masker itu, yang kemudian empunya berjalan menghampiri Nyonya Byun yang ketakutan.

"Kau tak pantas hidup."gumamnya.

"A-apa?"tanya Nyonya Byun, kaget.

Sosok itu–yang kita tahu adalah Sehun–pun memutar-mutar pisaunya di udara. Ia menatap sekelilingnya, kemudian berjalan menghampiri perhiasan-perhiasan di sana.

"Perhiasan yang bagus."gumamnya.

"Jangan sentuh, dasar sialan!"pekik Nyonya Byun.

Sehun menatap Nyonya Byun, kemudian menghampirinya. Seluruh tubuhnya yang ter- _cover_ warna hitam membuatnya semakin kelam dan menyeramkan. Nyonya Byun memojokkan diri, menatap Sehun dengan ketakutan.

"Ja-jangan bunuh aku. Kumohon."

Sehun menodongkan pisaunya, mengangkat dagu _yeoja_ di hadapannya dengan pisau–bahkan ujung pisaunya yang sangat tajam dapat menimbulkan luka gores pada dagu bawah _yeoja_ itu. Sehun menatapnya dengan angkuh, kemudian hanya berdecih.

Sehun menodongkan pisaunya, meminta secara non-verbal agar _yeoja_ di hadapannya mau berdiri. Nyonya Byun berdiri, dan tatapan penuh ketakutannya masih menghiasi dirinya.

"Kau tidak tahu sedang berurusan dengan siapa."gumam Sehun, dari balik maskernya.

"Ja-jangan bunuh aku. Kumohon. Aku punya anak gadis, jika kau mau kau bisa memilikinya."ucap Nyonya Byun, ketakutan setengah mati.

"Anak gadis? Siapa?"

"Byun.. Byun Baekhyun. Dia pasti mau jika kau meminta dirinya. Tolong, jangan bunuh aku."ucap Nyonya Byun.

"Jadi kau mengorbankan anakmu sendiri?"tanya Sehun.

"Bu-bukan itu maksudku!"elak Nyonya Byun.

"Menjijikkan."

DUAGH!

BRUK!

Sehun memukulkan gagang pisaunya pada wajah Nyonya Byun, dan membuat _yeoja_ itu terhempas. Nyonya Byun terjatuh di dekat meja kerjanya, dan Sehun menghampirinya dengan menyeramkan.

"Kumohon.."lirih Nyonya Byun.

CRASH!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Sehun melayangkan pisaunya, kemudian mengenai pergelangan tangan kanan dari Nyonya Byun. Dan kini, darah merembes dari situ, dengan tangan yang tak lagi bersatu dengan lengannya.

Ya, tangan kanan Nyonya Byun baru saja diputuskan oleh Sehun.

"JANGAAAAANNN!"

CRASH!

Sehun memotong tangan kiri Nyonya Byun, membiarkannya terputus dan menampilkan tulangnya dan urat-urat dagingnya. Darah merembes ke karpet merah kamar itu, muncrat hingga ke buku-buku di rak samping mereka.

"KYAAAAAAA!"

Sehun menarik rambut Nyonya Byun, dan menyeret tubuh _yeoja_ itu menuju sebuah meja lebar. Sehun menghempaskan isi meja itu hingga kosong, kemudian menjambak rambut Nyonya Byun dan menidurkan tubuhnya di atas meja itu.

"Ja-jangan, hiks! Kumohon.."pinta Nyonya Byun, lirih.

"Dasar jalang."gumam Sehun.

Sehun berjalan ke arah kedua tangan Nyonya Byun yang terputus tadi, kemudian meraihnya. Dia tidak peduli jika darah mengotori mantel dan sarungtangannya. Sehun berjalan ke arah Nyonya Byun yang terbaring lemas, kemudian menaruh kedua tangan itu di samping kepala Nyonya Byun.

"Aku ingin menciptakan sebuah mahakarya. Kau mungkin bisa membantu."ucap Sehun.

SRAK! SRAK!

"KYAAAAAA! JANGAAAAANNN!"

Sehun merobek seluruh pakaian Nyonya Byun bagian atas, tidak menyisakan sehelai pun yang menutupi buah dadanya. Sehun menatap Nyonya Byun, yang sudah menangis tak karuan.

Walau _naked_ , Sehun sama sekali tidak terangsang.

Sehun meraih kedua tangan Nyonya Byun, kemudian menempatkannya di atas kedua buah dada Nyonya Byun. Nyonya Byun menangis lemas, airmatanya hilang entah kemana.

"Dirimu bahkan jauh lebih hina dari siapapun."ucap Sehun.

Sehun menarik tubuh _half-naked_ itu, dengan kepala dan leher yang melewati pinggir meja. Sehun menatap wajah yang memelas itu, lantas hanya ber _-smirk_ ria.

"Aku sangat menikmati ini."ucap Sehun, teredam maskernya.

Sehun menempatkan salah satu pisau dagingnya pada belahan leher Nyonya Byun. Tubuh _yeoja_ itu sudah menggigil ketakutan, dengan keringat yang mengalir deras dan ketakutan yang kentara pada wajahnya.

SRING

Cahaya memantul pada pisau itu, menampilkan kilauan tajamnya yang begitu indah–di mata Sehun.

Dan Sehun mengangkat pisaunya ke udara.

"Ja-jangan!"

SLASH!

BUGH!

Suara sesuatu terjatuh terdengar, dan darah memancar keluar hingga mengenai dinding di sana. Sehun menatap tubuh yang teronggok itu, kemudian berjalan dan menghampiri sesuatu yang tadi terjatuh.

Sebuah kepala, dengan mata yang masih terbelalak dan mulut menganga.

"Bahkan kepalamu saja masih lebih baik daripada dosamu."gumam Sehun.

Sehun mengangkat kepala yang masih berbalut darah itu, kemudian menaruhnya di atas perut _naked_ Nyonya Byun. Ia menekuk kedua kaki Nyonya Byun, kemudian menyenderkan kepalanya di atas kemaluannya, menghadap ke arah leher. Sehun merapikan kedua potongan tangan Nyonya Byun yang tadi ia taruh di atas payudaranya–bermaksud menutupi puting susunya–kemudian berjalan mundur.

Sehun tersenyum–lebih tepatnya, menyeringai–menatap mahakaryanya yang berbalut warna merah pekat itu. Ia menatap kedua pisaunya yang–walau berlumurkan darah–tetap saja indah di matanya.

" _Not bad_."gumam Sehun.

Sehun meraih sebuah genangan darah yang mengalir dari leher Nyonya Byun, kemudian meraih sebuah tatakan cangkir dari mejanya. Ia mengumpulkan sedikit darah, kemudian berjalan ke sebuah rak yang penuh dengan buku-buku.

Ia pun mulai mencelupkan tangannya yang berbalut sarungtangan, kemudian mulai membentuk pola di atas buku-buku itu.

-XOXO-

 **HEADLINE NEWS**

 _ **KEMATIAN ISTRI JUTAWAN DI RUANGAN BERHARGANYA**_

 _Seorang wanita paruh baya berusia 34 tahun, baru saja ditemukan meninggal di dalam ruang koleksi pribadinya, di kawasan Daeyong Apartment Area. Korban diidentifikasi bernama Kim Jooyeon, istri dari jutawan ternama Byun Bumsoo. Jooyeon ditemukan dalam keadaan mengenaskan, dengan tubuh yang tak lagi utuh. Keadaan ditemukannya pun terbilang berseni, dengan beberapa detail khusus yang ditemukan di TKP. Sebuah goresan yang dibuat darah, ditulis di atas buku-buku yang tersusun di rak. Tulisan itu adalah PRIDE, salah satu dari tujuh dosa mematikan. Tidak ditemukan bukti tersangka maupun senjata pembunuh. Garis polisi telah dipasang di sekeliling ruangan dan rumah itu, dan seluruh saksi mata yang berada di posisi itu pun sedang diperiksa._

.

Semua orang di sana mengenakan pakaian hitam formal, dengan _namja-namja_ yang mengenakan jas hitam. Baekhyun berdiri tak jauh dari sebuah gundukan tanah, dengan seorang _namja_ paruh baya yang tak hentinya menangis di samping makam itu.

Makam sang ibu tiri.

"Kenapa kau bisa dibunuh seperti ini?"gumamnya, lirih.

"Bumsoo."

 _Namja_ itu menengok, mendapati seorang _yeoja_ paruh baya dengan pakaian serba hitam. _Yeoja_ itu menangis juga, kemudian berjongkok di samping _namja_ itu.

"Kau harus kuat, Bumsoo. Ada aku di sini."ucap _yeoja_ itu, diangguki _namja_ –yang kita tahu adalah Tuan Byun–itu.

"Ya, Jihyun. Terimakasih sudah hadir."ucap Tuan Byun, kepada _yeoja_ itu.

"IBU!"

 _Yeoja_ bernama Son Jihyun itu menoleh, mendapati Baekhyun yang berlari ke arahnya. Jihyun tersenyum di atas tangisnya, kemudian menyambut pelukan dari gadis itu.

"Oh, anakku. Lama tidak jumpa."ucap Jihyun.

"Hiks, ibu.."gumam Baekhyun.

"Kau harus sabar, sayang."ucap Jihyun, diangguki Baekhyun yang menangis.

Tuan Byun membalikkan badannya, kemudian mengajak Jihyun dan Baekhyun untuk berdiri. Tuan Byun menggendong Baekhyun, kemudian ia mendekap Baekhyun dan Jihyun. Jihyun pun balas mendekapnya erat.

Dari balik dekapan itu, Baekhyun bertemu pandang dengan Sehun, yang berdiri diam di antara kerumunan-kerumunan.

Mereka bertatapan.

Baekhyun menatapnya dengan perasaan campur aduk, sedangkan Sehun hanya tersenyum samar. Tangannya dikantungi di balik celananya, dengan jas hitam yang melekat di tubuh gagahnya. Tatapan Baekhyun menyiratkan beribu pertanyaan pada Sehun.

Sehun mengangguk pada Baekhyun–entah artinya apa–kemudian ia berjalan pergi, menghampiri Luhan yang sedang mengobrol bersama Biarawati Yoona.

Semakin jauh Sehun dari makam itu, semakin lebarlah seringaian di atas bibirnya.

.

" _Jika saja ibu tirimu mati, apa perasaanmu?"_

" _Aku akan sangat senang."_

.

 **THE END**

 _Note :_

 **OHAYOUU GOZAIMASUU!**

 **Gimana readers? Sudah cukup gory-and-bloody kah? Wkwkwk, Huang and Wu bikin ini abis nonton Ghost Ship, The Sixth Sense, dan The Scorch Trials (nyari inspirasi).**

 **Read and REVIEW my FF, please! .**

 **HUANG AND WU**


	5. (4) Lust

**Seven Deadly Sins**

 _PART FOUR : LUST (NAFSU)_

 **Busan, April 2016**

Jalanan itu sepi, dengan hanya beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang di trotoar itu. Beberapa kelompok _gangster_ tampak berkumpul di beberapa sudut jalan, menginterupsi beberapa pejalan kaki.

"Sini, biar kubawa."

 _Namja_ usia 24 tahun itu meraih dua plastik yang sedang dibawa oleh seorang _yeoja_ dengan umur tidak jauh beda di sampingnya. Walau wajahnya terlihat dingin, dia memang tidak ingin _yeoja_ itu membawa beban berat.

"Tidak apa-apa, Sehun. Aku baik-baik saja."ucap _yeoja_ itu, tak ingin merepotkan.

"Jangan membantah."

 _Yeoja_ itu terdiam, manakala Sehun– _namja_ tadi–menatapnya intens. Sehun meraih kedua plastik itu, lantas memutuskan untuk membawanya. Mereka berjalan melintasi trotoar, bermaksud untuk melewati segerombolan geng yang sedang nongkrong di situ.

"Wow, wow, wow. Stop di situ."

Sehun berhenti, ketika seseorang menginterupsi mereka. _Yeoja_ yang ada di samping Sehun merapat pada Sehun, matanya menatap liar ke segala arah. Sekelompok geng mengerumuni mereka, dengan sang pemimpin yang berdiri tepat di depan Sehun.

" _Yeoja_ ini cantik juga. Milikmu?"tanyanya, dengan bau alkohol murahan yang menguar dari mulutnya.

Sehun bersumpah bahwa dia benar-benar tak bisa menahan dirinya yang ingin memenggal kepala _namja_ itu.

"Wuih, montok."ucap salah seorang anggotanya.

Seorang preman maju, lantas dengan berani menyentuh bagian pinggang _yeoja_ itu– _yeoja_ itu memunggunginya. _Yeoja_ itu refleks berbalik, dan Sehun merasakan pergerakannya.

"Jangan sentuh Luhan-ku."

"Ohh, jadi namanya Luhan.."

Sehun menatap mereka semua dengan dingin, dan tangan kekarnya terus mendekap Luhan yang berlindung di dalamnya. Sehun menatap mereka semua dengan waspada, dan satu tangannya sudah bergerak ke balik jaketnya.

"Sehun _-ah_.."

Sehun menoleh, mendapati Luhan yang tengah menahan tangannya. Luhan tahu siapa Sehun, dan dia tidak ingin _namja_ itu menyebabkan gara-gara di tengah-tengah kota itu. Sehun mengusap tangan Luhan yang menahannya, kemudian menatap orang-orang yang menghadang mereka.

"Bisa kita cari tempat yang lebih tenang dan jauh dari keramaian?"

-XOXO-

"Di sini cukup, brengsek?"

Kini, mereka berada di sebuah jalan buntu yang cukup jauh dari jalanan kota tadi.

Ketua geng itu menatap Sehun dengan pandangan angkuh, dan matanya tak dapat lepas dari sosok Luhan yang terus berlindung dalam tangan kekar Sehun. Sehun menatap mereka semua dengan pandangan dingin dan siap mencabik mereka.

"Kau tinggal menyerahkan _yeoja_ itu, dan semuanya akan berakhir bahagia."ucap ketua preman itu, dengan tangan yang direntangkan–menggambarkan _happy ending_ yang disebutkan tadi.

"Se-Sehun.."

Sehun menatap Luhan, yang kini tengah meringkuk takut. Sehun sangat menyadari ketakutan Luhan yang beralasan, dan sampai kapanpun dia tidak akan rela jika pemikat hatinya ini direnggut oleh orang-orang bertangan kotor di hadapannya sekarang.

Sehun melepas dekapan Luhan, kemudian menyembunyikannya di balik punggungnya. Mereka terpojok ke dinding, dengan sekitar belasan anggota preman menunggu mereka berdua. Sehun mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik _coat_ hitamnya.

Dua buah masker, dengan sebuah topi. Ia menaikkan tudung _coat_ merah muda Luhan, membuat wajah _yeoja_ itu agak tertutup. Sehun menyodorkan sebuah masker pada Luhan. Sehun memakai sepasang sarungtangan hitam, dengan mata tak lepas dari pemimpin itu.

"Oh, mau menantangku?"tanyanya, dengan wajah angkuh.

Sehun menaruh satu tangannya di balik _coat_ , sedangkan tangan lainnya tersilang di depan dadanya. Sang pemimpin berjalan menghampiri Sehun, dengan wajah yang sangat-sangat angkuh dan arogan. Sehun tersenyum miring di balik maskernya.

 _Orang ini tidak tahu sedang berhadapan dengan siapa_..

"Oke. Kalau kau mau kami merebut _yeoja_ cantik seksimu itu dengan cara kekerasan, kami siap meladeninya."ucapnya, dengan sebuah samurai yang diberikan salah satu anak buahnya.

Sehun hanya diam, menatapnya dengan pandangan tak berperasaan. Pemimpin itu berjalan ke arah Sehun. Semakin lama, jalannya semakin cepat.

"HIYAAAAAAAA!"pekiknya, dengan samurai terangkat di udara.

Sehun menatap pergerakan _namja_ itu, dan kemudian menghitung satu demi satu tapak kakinya.

SRING!

CRASH!

Satu langkah sebelum mencapai Sehun, Sehun menodongkan sebuah pisau daging yang ia sembunyikan dari balik mantel hitamnya–gerakannya hanya sepersekian detik dan tak terduga. Pisau itu tepat mengiris bagian leher sang pemimpin, membuat _namja_ itu terdiam dari larinya dan menatap lehernya.

Irisan itu membuat lehernya menjadi terbelah dua.

"Ka-kau.."gumamnya, dengan mulut yang mulai mengeluarkan darah.

BRUK!

Kemudian, kepala beserta tubuh dari _namja_ itu pun ambruk ke tanah.

Luhan terkaget bukan main, dan Sehun menatap onggokan tubuh itu dengan tatapan dingin dan tak berperasaan. Sehun menatap setiap anak buah preman itu yang kini menatap tak berdaya pada pemimpin mereka yang tewas di tempat dengan kepala terpenggal.

"SERANG DIAAAA!"pekik salah seorang anak buah itu.

Dan kesebelas orang itu mulai berlari menghampiri Sehun.

-XOXO-

Sebuah sepatu hitam berjalan, dengan noda darah yang mengalir di atas permukaan sepatu kulitnya.

Sehun berjalan melintasi gang yang berdarah itu, berjalan menghampiri sebuah tubuh yang tak lagi utuh–satu kaki dan satu lengannya hilang entah kemana.

Sehun meraih sebuah pisau daging yang tertancap pada wajah itu, kemudian menariknya–memuncratkan darah dari wajah yang terbelah dua itu.

Sehun berjalan melintasi onggokan-onggokan tubuh tak bernyawa yang berdarah-darah di sana. Wajahnya menyiratkan sedikit kelelahan, tetapi tubuh Sehun sama sekali tidak tersentuh benda tajam. Ia melangkahi beberapa mayat–sangat tidak peduli dengan mayat-mayat itu. Sehun berjalan dengan kedua pisau daging kebanggaannya, teraliri darah yang menetes di ujung pisaunya–meninggalkan jejak.

Sehun meraih sebuah jaket dari salah satu korbannya, kemudian mengelap pisau dagingnya. Kemudian, Sehun menatap Luhan.

 _Yeoja_ itu tengah menangis tersedu-sedu.

Sehun menghampirinya, kemudian berjongkok di hadapannya. Walau Luhan memakai masker sama seperti dirinya, tapi Sehun tahu bahwa _yeoja_ itu sangat terpukul dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Maaf membuatmu melihat hal ini, Luhan."ucap Sehun, lirih dari balik maskernya.

Luhan tersedu-sedu, kemudian mengangguk paham. Sehun meraih sebuah plastik di dekatnya, kemudian memasukkan kedua pisau daging dan sarungtangannya ke dalam plastik itu, kemudian memasukkannya ke balik _coat_ hitamnya. Sehun dapat menyadari betapa Luhan sangat bergetar akibat kejadian tadi.

Sehun meraih tengkuk belakang dan belakang lutut Luhan, kemudian mengangkatnya ala _bridal style_.

Luhan mendekap Sehun dengan erat, menyembunyikan wajahnya pada dada Sehun. Sehun membawa Luhan pergi, meninggalkan kekacauan berdarah yang Sehun sebabkan oleh dirinya.

Dalam hatinya, Sehun bersyukur geng itu muncul dan menginterupsi mereka berdua.

Karena, hanya hal itulah yang mampu membuat Sehun meluapkan hasrat membunuhnya.

 _Dasar budak nafsu.._

-XOXO-

"Mandilah dan taruh _coat_ -mu di tong baju kotor. Nanti aku akan mencucinya. Jangan lupa juga maskermu."

Luhan menatap Sehun, yang kini tengah membelakanginya dan membuka _coat_ hitamnya. Luhan menunduk, kemudian mengangguk dan membuka _coat_ serta maskernya. Tak lupa, ia menaruh belanjaan mereka di atas sebuah meja.

Sehun menoleh sedikit, menatap apa yang Luhan lakukan dengan ekor matanya. Mereka kini tinggal di salah satu apartemen kecil milik Sehun di Busan. Sehun menghela nafas berat, kemudian berbalik dan menghampiri Luhan.

"Kunci pintu. Aku mau mandi."

CHU

Sehun mengecup bibir Luhan yang hanya sebatas leher jenjangnya, menyesapinya dengan lembut. Luhan memejamkan mata, sedikit mencengkram kemeja bagian depan Sehun.

Setelah berciuman, Sehun meraih sebuah handuk dan berjalan ke arah kamar mandi.

Meninggalkan Luhan yang mengusap bibirnya dengan lembut, masih bisa merasakan sisa ciuman Sehun tadi.

-XOXO-

Sehun menunduk, menikmati guyuran _shower_ pada dirinya. Sehun memejamkan mata, dengan tubuhnya yang _naked_ dalam kamar mandi tembus pandang itu. Sehun membiarkan air mengaliri kepalanya hingga ke punggung gagahnya dan juga kaki panjangnya. Sehun menyenderkan kepalanya pada dinding dekat keran _shower_ , berusaha mengontrol dirinya.

Ini aneh sekali, bagi Sehun.

Tentu kita semua tahu bahwa Sehun adalah seorang psikopat kelas atas yang benar-benar selektif dalam memilih korbannya.

Dari artikel-artikel yang Sehun baca dan pelajari, psikopat memiliki kecenderungan untuk menjadi dominan dan menikmati setiap _kesenangan_ -nya dan juga menyukai darah. Sehun menyetujui hal itu, karena dia memang tidak suka diatur, kecenderungan angkuh, dan juga mengidap _hemophilia_ ( _read_ , suka darah–bukan penyakit hemofilia)kronis.

Pengecualian jika Sehun berada di hadapan Luhan.

Inilah yang membuat Sehun merasa heran. Kenapa?

Sebab, berdasar dari artikel yang Sehun baca, psikopat memiliki permasalahan cinta beragam yang membuatnya tidak bisa menjalin hubungan lama dengan seorang _yeoja_ –terkadang justru _yeoja-yeoja_ malang itu menjadi korban sang psikopat.

Tapi tidak dengan Sehun.

Mungkin, jika saja dunia mengetahui Sehun dan bagaimana kehidupannya, maka semua fakta tentang psikopat itu akan hancur seketika. Sehun adalah satu dari segelintir psikopat–atau mungkin satu-satunya?–yang memiliki sisi berkebalikan yang rumit, namun cukup sederhana untuk dijelaskan–secara _klise_ , tentunya.

Sehun tidak suka diatur, tapi jika Luhan mengatakan sesuatu yang baik, Sehun akan menurutinya.

Sehun suka mendominasi, tapi dia juga suka jika Luhan bertindak lebih dulu dan sedikit agresif–dalam hal ini, _perang ranjang_.

Sehun suka darah, tapi dia sangat menghormati sisi dimana Luhan sangat membenci darah– _hemophobia_ , hanya saja tidak parah.

Sehun antisosial, tapi dia sangat mencintai Luhan–bahkan terobsesi dan posesif terhadap _yeoja_ rapuh yang satu itu.

Sehun tak tahu apa yang salah dengan dirinya. Dia tidak bisa menghilangkan hasrat membunuh yang selalu melingkupi hati dan pikirannya, tetapi Luhan juga mendominasi pikirannya. Seakan-akan, Luhan hadir untuk menetralisir Sehun. _Readers_ pun akan setuju dengan pendapat Sehun yang satu ini.

Sebab, jika Luhan tidak hadir dalam kehidupan Sehun, tak bisa dibayangkan seberapa buruk kemungkinan Sehun menjadi psikopat. Bisa jadi, Sehun akan menjadi setara dengan _Jeff The Killer_ , psikopat fiktif legendaris yang meraih _kesenangan_ dengan membunuh dan melihat korbannya berteriak dan memohon-mohon padanya untuk tidak dibunuh.

"Sehun?"

Dan kemudian, sebuah suara lirih menginterupsi lamunan Sehun.

Sehun menegakkan tubuhnya, segera membalikkannya ke belakang. Di sana, nafas Sehun tercekat dan hormon _testosterone_ -nya mengendus kecantikan murni di hadapannya dalam sekejap.

Tampak Luhan berdiri di ambang pintu, dengan hanya handuk yang meliliti bagian tubuhnya–menampakkan pundaknya yang indah dan juga kaki jenjangnya.

"A-aku mau mandi denganmu. A-aku takut. A-aku sudah mengunci pintu apartemen."ucap Luhan, dengan nada yang terdengar bergetar.

Sehun memaklumi hal itu. Ia menarik Luhan mendekat, kemudian membiarkan Luhan berdiri di hadapannya–masih dengan handuk pada tubuhnya. Sehun bisa menangkap rasa takut dan cemas Luhan yang berlebihan, namun itu semua wajar.

 _Yeoja_ di hadapan Sehun ini adalah malaikat, sedangkan Sehun sendiri adalah iblis.

Sehun mendekap Luhan, dan _yeoja_ itu membiarkan Sehun melakukan sesukanya. Sehun melepas lilitan pada tubuh Luhan perlahan, satu persatu membuka handuk itu.

Luhan menyilangkan tangannya pada dadanya. Sehun menatap Luhan dengan intens, dan _yeoja_ itu terlalu takut untuk menatap Sehun. Sehun meraih sebuah tombol pengontrol suhu kamar mandi, dan kemudian sedikit menaikkan suhunya–22 derajat _celcius_.

Sehun meraih bibir Luhan, kemudian menciumnya dengan lembut. Luhan mendekap leher panjang Sehun, meremas rambut belakang Sehun. Satu tangannya mengusap dada Sehun yang semakin hari semakin terbentuk–Luhan suka bagaimana sensasi berada dalam dekapan posesif Sehun yang sangat berotot dan terbentuk itu. Satu tangan Sehun menangkup pipi Luhan, satunya lagi mengusap bagian punggung Luhan–memberi gerakan mengusap yang lambat dan merangsang. Baik Luhan dan Sehun menyukai ketika ada getaran-getaran aneh dalam diri mereka ketika tubuh mereka merapat seperti ini–friksi yang merangsang mereka untuk berbuat lebih dan lebih.

Mereka pun memulai kegiatan _panas_ mereka di kamar mandi itu.

-XOXO-

Kamar itu berantakan, dengan bantal dan seprei yang bertebaran. Seorang _namja_ tertidur di sana, dengan seorang _yeoja_ berada dalam dekapannya yang posesif. _Yeoja_ itu menyamankan dirinya, mencari kehangatan.

Sehun menarik selimut mereka untuk lebih rapat, menghangatkan tubuh mereka yang _naked_.

Sehun mengamati wajah tertidur Luhan yang damai, dengan rambut yang agak berantakan dan juga tubuh eloknya yang meringkuk dalam dekapan Sehun. Sehun merekam baik-baik wajah Luhan dalam benaknya, memahat nama Luhan dalam hatinya.

Sehun bukanlah orang yang banyak omong, tapi Sehun ingin Luhan sadar bahwa dia sangat mencintai _yeoja_ itu.

Sehun meraih sebuah buku bersampul kulit dari meja nakas di sampingnya, kemudian menyalakan lampu meja nakasnya. Buku itu tampak menyeramkan, dengan halaman yang sudah sedikit terlepas–saking seringnya dibaca. Sehun menatap Luhan yang menggunakan satu lengannya untuk dijadikan bantal. Perlahan, Sehun menarik lengannya itu–tak ingin membuat Luhan terbangun.

Setelah itu, Sehun duduk di tepi kasurnya. Ia menatap sampul buku itu, agak terdiam dengan wajah yang mengeras dan juga dengan tatapan dingin yang kentara. Sehun membaca daftar isi, mencari satu kata.

 _6\. Lust...90_

Sehun membuka beberapa halaman, kemudian membaca halaman itu di bawah lampu meja nakasnya yang tidak cukup terang–namun cukup untuk menyinari halaman yang Sehun cari.

 _ **Lust**_ _–_ _inordinate craving for the pleasures of the body._

" _...wherever there occurs a special kind of deformity whereby the venereal act is rendered unbecoming, there is a determinate species of lust. This may occur in two ways: First, through being contrary to right reason, and this is common to all lustful vices; secondly, because, in addition, it is contrary to the natural order of the venereal act as becoming to the human race: and this is called "the unnatural vice." –Santo Thomas Aquinas, Summa Theologiae._

Sehun mendongak, memikirkan kata-kata yang baru saja dia baca. Wajahnya mengeras, dengan tangan terkepal. Ia membalikkan tubuh, menatap Luhan yang tengah tertidur dengan damai di kasurnya itu.

"Aku tidak suka dengan para pemuas nafsu itu. Mereka membahayakan Luhan."

 _Brengsek-brengsek itu harus disingkirkan.._

-XOXO-

Malam menyapa, dengan suasana muram yang terdengar. Tapi tidak dengan suara berdetum hebat dari sebuah bangunan reot dengan lampu-lampu gemerlap.

Diskotik.

Seseorang dengan sebuah _coat_ hitam selutut dan juga sebuah topi berjalan menghampiri tempat itu. Sehun menatap tempat itu dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa diartikan–tentu dengan wajah yang dingin sedingin es. Sehun meyakinkan dirinya, kemudian masuk.

Senyum miring tersungging dari bibirnya.

 _Ini akan jadi malam yang menyenangkan.._

"Selamat malam. Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

Sehun menoleh–topinya menghalangi wajahnya untuk terlihat oleh sang penjaga kasir. Sehun menatapnya, kemudian menyodorkan segepok uang _dollar_ dengan tangannya yang sudah berbalut sarungtangan.

"Aku ingin menyewa pelacur kelas tinggi dan yang termahal di sini. Satu malam. Kamar yang paling dekat dengan pengatur suhu bangunan."ucap Sehun, dengan nada yang terdengar berat dan rendah–Sehun berusaha agar nada suara aslinya tidak terdengar.

"Anda yakin, tuan? Tapi, _pegawai_ kami yang satu itu sedang melayani pelanggan lain."ucap sang kasir, dengan wajah yang agak kebingungan.

"Dia.. atau tidak sama sekali."

Sehun baru saja hendak menarik uangnya, ketika kemudian petugas kasir itu langsung menahannya.

"Baik, tuan. Silahkan tunggu di kamar 101. Itu kamar yang paling dekat dengan sumber listrik. Kami akan memanggilnya untuk anda."ucapnya, diangguki Sehun.

Sehun berjalan memasuki tempat itu. Pertama-tama, ia melewati sebuah bar besar dengan begitu banyak orang yang berhura-hura di sana.

"Hai, tampan.."

Seorang pelacur menggoda Sehun, mengusap pundak datarnya. Sehun hanya diam, mengacuhkan _yeoja_ itu. Dia memilih untuk berjalan terus, menuju kamar yang sudah ia pesan. Tak hentinya Sehun digoda oleh banyak pelacur berbagai kelas yang kebetulan berpapasan dengannya, namun Sehun tidak peduli.

Sehun memandangi sekelilingnya. Lorong berwarna kemerahan yang remang-remang. Sehun mendengar suara desahan, erangan, dan juga hentakan dari berbagai kamar yang ia lewati.

Tapi, tak satupun yang membuat Sehun terangsang.

Sehun berjalan ke sebuah kamar, kemudian mengambil sebuah kunci yang sudah ia dapat dari kasir tadi. Sehun pun membuka kamar itu, dan mendapati bahwa kamar itu masih kosong.

Sehun berjalan ke arah kasurnya, menatap dan sesekali menghitung luas kamar itu. Dia bisa mendengar suara pemanas ruangan dari ruangan di sampingnya–ruang khusus pemanas. Sehun tersenyum miring, kemudian mempersiapkan segala kebutuhannya.

"Halo. Anda yang memesanku?"

Sehun berbalik, begitu mendengar suara syahdu yang terdengar seperti setengah desahan dan setengah ucapan. Sehun menatap dalam diam pada seorang _yeoja_ yang nyaris telanjang di situ.

 _Yeoja_ dengan _smirk_ , dengan hanya bra dan celana dalam. Sebuah kain tipis menutupi tubuh itu–tapi tak dapat menghilangkan siluet tubuhnya yang menggoda. Rambutnya digerai nakal, dengan wajah yang tajam namun tampak sangat seksi.

"Namaku Tao. Huang Zitao."ucapnya, dengan senyum nakal.

Sehun menatapnya tanpa berkedip, kemudian menghampirinya. Sehun menarik tangan itu masuk ke dalam kamar, dan kemudian menutupnya. Tao menatapnya dengan nakal.

"Kau tidak menguncinya, _eoh_? Bisa-bisa orang lain mengintip kita."ucap Tao.

Sehun tidak mau mengeluarkan suaranya saat itu. Ia lebih memilih untuk mendekat pada Tao dan mulai mencumbui _yeoja_ itu–persis seperti bagaimana Sehun mencumbui Luhan.

"Ahhhh... ohhh _god_ , kamu hebatt..."desah Tao, meledak bersamaan dengan Sehun yang _menyerang_ titik sensitif kewanitaannya.

Sehun meraih sesuatu dari balik _coat_ -nya.

Tali baja yang lentur namun tak mudah terputus. Satu ikat.

Sehun meraih tangan Tao, kemudian mengikat kedua tangan itu. Tao–dengan wajah sangat terangsang–menatap Sehun dengan pandangan sayu. Sehun mengikat tangan itu, lantas mengaitkannya pada besi yang ada di atap atas mereka–besi itu berhubungan dengan kabel-kabel lampu.

"Ini tali apa? Tali baja, kah? Betapa sadisnya dirimu.."gumam Tao, dengan lidah yang ia sengaja keluarkan untuk menjilat bibirnya.

Sehun hanya diam. Ia menatap tubuh Tao yang kini sudah terpampang nyata di hadapannya–pasrah kalau dirinya diikat seperti itu. Sehun mengusap wajah Tao, memberikan getaran aneh pada _yeoja_ itu.

SREK!

Sehun menarik kain tipis yang menutupi tubuh Tao, memperlihatkan tubuh moleknya yang hanya berbalut bra dan celana dalam. Beberapa tato tampak tergambar pada tubuh _yeoja_ itu–bahkan pada titik sensitif sekalipun.

"Kau agresif juga.."gumam Tao, lirih.

Sehun mendekap Tao, kemudian tangannya bergerak untuk melepas kaitan bra pada Tao. Tao sedikit melenguh di dekat telinga Sehun yang tepat berada di samping kepalanya.

Sekali lagi, Sehun sama sekali tidak terangsang–ia hanya berakting seakan-akan ia terangsang.

Setelah melepas kaitan bra pada Tao, terpampanglah dua payudara besar pada dada Tao yang menggoda iman siapapun yang melihatnya. Sehun menatap Tao dengan intens, lantas mulutnya bergerak untuk mengecup salah satu payudara milik Tao.

"Oh..."desah Tao, lirih.

Sehun berjongkok, kemudian tangannya meraih celana dalam milik Tao. Dalam sekali hentakan, ia langsung menurunkan celana dalam itu dari tempatnya berada.

Kini, Tao _naked_ sempurna di hadapan Sehun.

" _Fuck me_ , _please_.."pinta Tao.

Sehun meraih sebuah kain dari balik _coat_ -nya, kemudian menyumpal mulut Tao dengan kain itu–tak lupa ia mengikatnya ke belakang kepala Tao. Tao agak terdiam. Dalam pikirannya, Sehun terlihat seperti seorang _dominant_ dalam hal _BDSM_ ( _read_ , _bondage-dicipline-sadism-masochism_ –kekerasan yang biasa terjadi dalam dunia seks).

Sehun mengecup pipi Tao, kemudian menatap _yeoja_ itu dengan tatapan yang dingin. Tao menatap tepat pada mata Sehun, dan ia baru menyadari betapa mata itu sangatlah dingin dan bagaikan predator yang hendak memakannya.

Sehun mengeluarkan sesuatu lagi dari jaketnya. Dan itu membuat Tao menegang ketakutan.

Sebuah suntikan, dengan cairan bening di dalamnya.

Sehun meraih lengan Tao, kemudian menyuntikkan suntik itu padanya. Tao agak memberontak, tapi dia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa karena tali baja yang Sehun ikatkan padanya sangatlah kuat–terlalu kuat.

Tao merasakan rasa lemas dan dia tak bisa merasakan kulitnya.

Cairan barusan adalah cairan anastesi–cairan bius kuat yang biasa digunakan dokter-dokter untuk membius pasien sebelum operasi.

Sehun tersenyum miring, kemudian merapikan topinya dan mengeluarkan benda kesayangannya dari balik _coat_. Tao merasa bahwa nafasnya tersengal ketika melihat benda itu.

Dua buah pisau daging.

Sehun mengelilingi tubuh yang terikat itu, berusaha memperkirakan bagaimana ia melakukan _seni_ -nya kali ini. Ia sedikit memperhitungkan berbagai area tubuh, kemudian kembali ke tempatnya semula–ke hadapan Tao.

Sehun menggoreskan pisaunya pada pinggang Tao, membuat darah memancar di sana.

Anehnya, Tao tidak merasakan rasa sakit.

Itu akibat efek dari obat yang Sehun berikan. Sehun memberikan pelumpuh saraf yang akan membuat Tao lumpuh seketika hingga ke tulang-tulangnya. Tao tak merasakannya, tetapi matanya yang tidak lumpuh menatap penuh ketakutan pada raut daging yang mulai terpancar dari balik sayatan itu.

Sehun menyayat kulit Tao dengan begitu lihai.

.

.

Ya, Sehun berniat untuk menguliti Tao.

Sehun _mengupas_ kulit _yeoja_ itu, merasakan darah yang mengalir dari sana–bahkan hingga ke sarungtangannya. Sehun menyayatnya dengan telaten–seakan-akan Sehun adalah seorang tukang daging yang tengah mempersiapkan daging sapi yang tengah digantung.

Nyatanya, ini daging manusia.

Sehun beralih pada bagian depan tubuh Tao. Sehun memegangi kedua payudara Tao, menatap _yeoja_ itu. Ia menggoyangkan payudara itu, merasakan bahwa payudara itu palsu.

 _Huh, implan ternyata. Dasar jalang_ ; batin Sehun.

Sehun mulai bergerak untuk menguliti bagian depan tubuh Tao.

Tubuh itu nyaris menjadi daging sekarang. Urat-urat dagingnya terlihat, dengan beberapa lapisan lemak dan _tendon_ yang terlihat begitu nyata. Darah segar mengalir di sana, dan Sehun tidak peduli.

Tao merasa bahwa dirinya semakin lemas saja. Sehun menatap Tao dengan pandangan dingin, lantas ber- _smirk_ ria. Dia mendekatkan dirinya pada telinga _yeoja_ itu, membuat Tao ketakutan setengah mati.

"Dosamu akan selamanya mengakar dalam darahmu, mengotori rahimmu, menjadikanmu lebih hina dari binatang."

CRASH!

Sehun menyayat pada bagian leher, tepat pada urat nadi Tao. Tao merasa tubuhnya melemas, dan dia juga tidak bisa menahan darah yang memancar dengan menyeramkan dari sana–pembuluh darah _aorta_ -nya bahkan terpampang jelas.

"Mati kau, jalang sialan."

Dan kemudian, tubuh itu menjadi kaku seketika.

Sehun menatap _mahakarya_ -nya, kemudian meraih sebuah kuas yang dia bawa. Ia menggoreskan kuas itu pada aliran darah dari Tao, kemudian menatap dinding yang ada di sekitarnya. Ia pun menggoreskan kuas itu pada sebuah dinding kosong yang akan langsung terlihat jika dibuka.

 _LUST_

Sehun tersenyum miring, kemudian menaruh kuas itu di atas meja nakas–ia menjamin kalau di kuas itu tidak ada sidik jari atau apapun itu karena Sehun baru membelinya tadi di perjalanan dia menuju diskotik. Sehun menatap seluruh ruangan itu, kemudian menatap tubuh Tao yang teronggok di udara, terikat ke langit-langit.

Sehun menatap tali bajanya, kemudian mengeluarkan sesuatu lagi dari _coat_ -nya– _coat_ Sehun mampu menampung banyak barang-barang berbahaya Sehun.

Sebuah _stun-gun_.

Sehun menatap tali baja itu, yang tadi ia kaitkan pada sebuah kabel lampu. Sehun tersenyum, kemudian mengaktifkan _stun-gun_ itu. Ia pun menyatukannya dengan kabel baja itu.

DZRT!

Menciptakan aliran listrik yang menyebabkan listriknya menjadi terpicu dan menciptakan api.

Sehun merapikan topinya, kemudian berjalan dengan santai dari ruangan itu. Ia mengantungi tangannya yang berbalut sarungtangan berdarah, menatap sekelilingnya dengan pandangan waspada.

DUAR!

Dan terdengar sebuah ledakan.

Seiring dengan senyum Sehun yang melebar.

-XOXO-

CKLEK

Sehun membuka pintu apartemennya.

Yang pertama ia lihat adalah Luhan yang langsung berlari menghampirinya.

"Kau kemana?"tanya Luhan, khawatir.

Seketika, Luhan menyadari bercak darah pada _coat_ dan sarungtangan Sehun. Luhan tercekat. Sehun membuka topinya dengan hati-hati, kemudian menggantungnya di belakang pintu apartemen.

"Melaksanakan pekerjaanku."ucap Sehun, menjawab pertanyaan Luhan tadi.

Luhan nyaris saja ingin menangis. Sehun melepas _coat_ -nya dan juga sarungtangannya, kemudian menatap Luhan dengan sayu. Sehun sudah melepas sepatunya yang juga sudah dipenuhi bercak darah, kemudian menaruhnya di tong pakaian kotor di dekatnya.

Sehun mendekat pada Luhan, kemudian mengusap wajah yang mulai menangis itu.

"Kau kecewa denganku, bukan?"tanya Sehun, lirih.

Luhan menggenggam tangan Sehun, kemudian menggeleng pelan. Dia menangkup wajahnya, menahan airmatanya yang mengalir tak henti. Sehun mendekap tubuh rapuh itu, menenggelamkan kepalanya pada dada bidang datarnya.

"Kenapa kau membunuh mereka, Sehun? Mereka bahkan tidak mengenalmu.."ucap Luhan, lirih–suaranya teredam pakaian Sehun.

Sehun menangkup wajah Luhan dengan kedua tangannya, menatap intens pada manik wajah Luhan yang selalu berbinar untuknya. Hanya untuknya.

Hanya untuk Sehun.

"Mereka berbahaya untukmu. Aku membakar tempat mereka selalu memuaskan nafsu mereka sekaligus membunuh ratu prostitusi di sana, karena mereka berbahaya untukmu. Gangster yang tadi pagi menyerangmu itu sama saja seperti mereka, dan aku tidak pernah sudi jika bunga matahariku ini terenggut oleh mereka."jelas Sehun, dengan tatapan yang memancarkan bahwa dia sangat serius.

Luhan tercekat dengan jawaban Sehun. Sebelum ia bisa membalas perkataan Sehun, Sehun sudah menciumi bibirnya dengan lambat dan penuh gairah.

"Terimakasih, Sehun.."gumam Luhan, setelah mereka melepas tautan bibir mereka.

Sehun tersenyum–kali ini, tulus–kemudian kembali mencium Luhan. Ia menggendong Luhan ala _bridal style_ , kemudian membawanya naik menuju kamar mereka yang ada di lantai dua–masih sambil berciuman.

Setelahnya, erangan _panas_ dan erotis terdengar dari kamar itu.

 **THE END**

 _Note :_

 **HAIIIIIII!**

 **Sudah cukup gory, kah? Bloody, kah? Maaf kalo mengecewakan yaaaa, soalnya ini dibikin express (cuman satu hari) dan gak ada editing hiks.**

 **Btw, adakah yang menanti kelanjutan dari EXO's Special Oneshot Birthday Project? Mumpung hari ni lagi bisa on sebelum UAS hehe  
**

 **Leave a REVIEW and FAVOURITE, pleaseee!**

 **HUANG AND WU**


	6. (5) Envy

**Seven Deadly Sins**

 _PART FIVE : ENVY (IRI HATI)_

 **Gangwondo. Agustus 2011**

Hari ini serasa seperti mimpi buruk–dengan segala hal buruk yang terjadi sekaligus–membuat sosok _namja_ yang kini tengah menginjak masa SMA itu tak dapat berkutik.

Sehun menatap seorang _yeoja_ di hadapannya, yang kini tengah duduk seraya menunduk. Tangan lentik _yeoja_ itu ditangkup, berusaha untuk menahan gejolak emosinya. Sehun menghela nafas, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah sebuah ruangan yang tak jauh dari jarak pandang mereka.

 _Staff Room_

"Aku tak percaya, Lu."gumam Sehun, membuat _yeoja_ –yang kita tahu adalah Luhan–itu menunduk semakin dalam.

"Maaf, Hun."ucap Luhan.

CKLEK

Ruangan itu terbuka, menampak dua orang _namja_ dan _yeoja_ paruh baya dengan pakaian cukup sederhana yang tetap terlihat anggun. Kedua orang itu tersenyum pada Bibi Hyoyeon–pengurus gereja itu, kemudian membungkuk hormat seraya berterimakasih.

Luhan berdiri, menatap kedua orangtua itu. Mereka berdua tersenyum ke arah Luhan, kemudian berjalan pergi dari gereja itu. Bibi Hyoyeon menghampiri Luhan, tersenyum ke arahnya. Luhan hanya bisa tersenyum–paksa.

"Selamat, Lu. Mulai berkemaslah."

.

.

"Kau sudah menemukan orangtua asuhmu."

Sedetik setelah Bibi Hyoyeon mengucapkan itu, Sehun hanya bisa berkacak pinggang dengan kasar dari mereka berdua. Bibi Hyoyeon menatap Sehun dengan heran, lain halnya dengan Luhan yang malah menundukkan kepalanya sedih.

Dia tahu apa yang ada di pikiran Sehun.

-XOXO-

BRAK! BRAK! BRAK!

"SIALAN! SIALAN! SIALAN!"

Sehun memekik, dengan tangan yang tak hentinya memukul dinding di hadapannya. Kini, dia tengah berada di dalam kamarnya, mengunci dirinya dari dunia luar. Sehun tak ingin merasakan suasana bagian luar kamarnya–hal itu malah akan membuat Sehun terbunuh perlahan karena emosinya yang terus memuncak.

Sehun mengatur nafasnya, kemudian menelan ludahnya berat dan memejamkan mata. Tangannya yang terus memukul dinding di hadapannya membuat buku-buku jarinya memerah.

Satu tetes.

Dua tetes.

Dan darah mulai mengalir perlahan dari buku-buku jari Sehun.

Sehun menatap kepalan tangannya yang terus mengalirkan darah. Sehun tak peduli. Dia hanya ingin melampiaskan emosinya. Dia tidak bisa menerima kenyataan ini. Dia sangat tidak bisa, dan tidak akan pernah sudi menerimanya.

Kenyataan dimana Luhan harus pergi dari gereja itu, bersama orangtua barunya.

Sehun terduduk di lantai. Keadaannya sangat kacau, seakan-akan Sehun baru saja mengalami masa _sacau_ –masa dimana para pecandu narkoba mulai menunjukkan gejala-gejala psikis ketergantungan obat. Sehun mencengkram kepalanya yang berdenging, memejamkan mata dengan kuat.

Sakit.

Kepalanya sakit.

"ARGHHHH!"

BRAK!

Dan dinding itu kembali menjadi korban kerasnya tinjuan Sehun.

-XOXO-

TOK TOK TOK

"Sehun?"

Luhan mengetuk pintu kamar Sehun, berharap _namja_ itu mau membukanya. Sebuah tas besar, dengan satu koper di tangannya menunjukkan bahwa ia akan segera pergi dari gereja itu.

Tapi, sahabat karibnya itu belum juga membuka pintu.

"Sehun, aku tahu kau ada di dalam."ucap Luhan, dengan nada yang agak dikeraskan.

Tak ada respon.

Luhan menghela nafas. Dia tidak akan meninggalkan gereja itu sebelum Sehun mau membuka pintu. Sehun terlalu berharga–baginya, tentu saja–untuk ditinggalkan. Luhan tidak akan pernah mau pergi tanpa perpisahan.

"Sehun, kumohon. Sehun, aku tahu kau ada di dalam. Sehun _-ah_.."ucap Luhan, dengan nada memohon yang kentara.

PRAK!

Dan Luhan, hanya bisa membelalak kaget menatap benda yang tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya.

.

.

Sebuah pisau yang dilempar dari dalam kamar baru saja menembus daun pintu kayu itu–untunglah tersangkut pada pintu itu, hampir saja mengenai Luhan.

SRAK!

Seseorang menarik pisau, itu membuat lubang yang cukup besar di sana. Luhan menatap ke bagian dalam lubang itu, dan kemudian sesosok _namja_ yang ada di balik pintu itu.

"Sehun..."panggil Luhan, lirih.

Dari balik lubang, Sehun hanya menunduk seraya mengusap pisaunya itu. Dia mengelapnya dengan sebuah kain yang agak basah, membersihkannya dari sisa-sisa daun pintu kayu kamarnya. Luhan menarik nafas pelan, kemudian memutuskan untuk angkat bicara.

"Aku tahu ini terlalu mendadak, dan kita sudah bersahabat dari sejak kita masih SD. A-aku hanya ingin mengatakan bahwa aku sangat berterimakasih atas waktu-waktu yang kita lalui bersama. Aku ingin kau bisa menjaga diri, Sehun. Aku tahu kau bisa, dan aku harap kau bisa menemukan orangtua yang baik dari luar sana."ucap Luhan, dengan nada lirih.

Tak ada respon. Sehun hanya menunduk di sana, menatap pisaunya yang mengkilat karena ketajaman benda itu yang bahkan membuat Luhan mampu bergidik ngeri.

"Aku tahu kau mendengarkan, Sehun. Semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi. Aku akan berusaha menyempatkan diri bermain ke gereja ini, bertemu denganmu. Kau adalah sahabat terbaikku, dan aku bersyukur bisa bertemu denganmu."

Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya, dengan mata yang tampak kosong dan hampa. Luhan nyaris dibuat menangis karenanya. Dia sangat tidak bisa menerima kenyataan, dimana Sehun tidak mau Luhan pergi.

Dan itu malah membuat Luhan merasa bersalah pada Sehun.

"Pergilah."

Luhan menengok kaget, ketika mendapati Sehun yang membuka suaranya. Suara itu terdengar dingin, dengan kesedihan dan kecemasan yang kentara dalam nada suara itu. Sehun memalingkan wajahnya–tidak mau menatap Luhan.

"Pergilah. Aku tidak mau melihatmu."ucap Sehun, _to the point_.

Di saat itu, Luhan mulai menangis.

"Sa-sampai nanti, Sehun.."ucap Luhan, dengan suara yang terdengar bergetar dan berusaha menahan isakannya.

Luhan menarik kopernya dengan cepat, tidak ingin berlama-lama di depan kamar Sehun. Airmata Luhan mengalir dengan cepat, menetesi koridor kayu itu dan meninggalkan jejak-jejak kemuraman empunya.

Luhan mungkin tidak sadar bahwa sahabatnya yang dingin dan bermental baja itu kini tengah menangis dalam diam. Sehun tak pernah mau menatap lubang bekas pisau miliknya tadi. Tidak akan pernah mau menatapnya.

Lubang pisau itu adalah saksi bisu perpisahan antar-sahabat itu yang begitu pahit.

-XOXO-

Sehun berjalan ke sekolah SMA-nya dengan aura yang lebih kelam dari biasanya. Sehun memutuskan untuk pindah dari sekolah sebelumnya, dan kemudian bersekolah jauh dari gereja. Sudah beberapa hari ini ia berusaha beradaptasi dengan suasana baru sekolahnya.

Dia hanya ingin memastikan bahwa ia tidak akan bertemu dengan Luhan di sekolah lamanya, untuk sementara ( _read_ , mereka itu satu sekolah SMA).

Sehun menatap sekelilingnya dengan tatapan dingin, dan Sehun tahu bahwa orang-orang menghindarinya. Lagipula, Sehun bukanlah orang yang terbuka. Dia lebih suka menyendiri, dibanding harus mengobrol dengan banyak orang dan berada di antara mereka. Hal itu justru membuat Sehun merasa pusing.

Salah satu gejala fobia, kah? Entahlah.

Sehun memasuki ruang kelasnya, kemudian duduk di bangku paling belakang dan paling pojok di kelas itu. Bangku itu paling dekat dengan jendela yang menghadap ke lapangan, membuat Sehun bebas untuk menatap pemandangan dan setiap kejadian-kejadian remaja di sana.

"Kudengar akan ada murid baru, lho! Dia itu _yeoja_ darah biru keturunan Perancis-China!"

"Wah, benarkah? Siapa dia? Aku penasaran!"

Sehun hanya diam, tidak mau menanggapi lebih jauh tentang berita itu. Gosip atau bukan, Sehun tidak pernah peduli. Pikirannya terlalu dipenuhi oleh Luhan, dan juga kepergian _yeoja_ itu yang begitu berefek pada diri Sehun.

KRING KRING KRING

Dan bel berdentang.

Sehun menatap ke papan tulis, menunggu guru pengajar mereka untuk datang. Beberapa murid berlarian masuk ke dalam kelas–merasa bersyukur bahwa mereka tidak dihukum oleh guru piket yang selalu menunggu mereka di gerbang sekolah.

"Pagi, anak-anak!"

Seorang guru _namja_ masuk, berusia sekitar 30-an dengan aksen Korea yang tidak terlalu kental. Sehun mengamati guru itu dengan seksama, berusaha mengetahui kepribadian dari guru itu.

Karismatik, dengan garis ketegasan dan juga kelugasan. Tidak suka bertele-tele, dan sangat menghormati orang-orang di sekitarnya. Bisa dibilang, guru teladan–menurut analisis Sehun.

"Kita kedatangan murid baru. Ayo, masuk."

Seluruh kelas memusatkan perhatian pada seorang _yeoja_ dengan garis wajah angkuh yang mulai memasuki ruangan itu. Setiap langkahnya mantap, dengan wajah yang memancarkan karisma dan–tentunya–aksen kebulean ala Eropa yang kental. Sehun tidak terlalu tertarik–dia hanya menatap _yeoja_ itu sekilas.

"Perkenalkan dirimu."ucap guru itu.

"Hai, semua! Aku Krystal Jung. Aku pindah dari Perancis ke sini untuk keperluan belajar. Aku mempunyai satu orang adik angkat, dengan dua orangtuaku. Salam kenal!"ucap _yeoja_ itu, dengan beberapa detail yang bahkan–menurut Sehun, tentunya–tidak berguna untuk dijelaskan.

 _Yeoja_ itu berbicara dengan lugas dan lancar–namun aksen Korea-nya sama sekali tidak terdengar. Dia masih berbicara dengan aksen Eropa. Walau begitu, pengucapan bahasa Korea-nya sudah baik. _Yeoja_ itu memamerkan senyumnya, dan Sehun hanya bisa tertawa remeh dalam hati.

 _Senyum yang terlalu kau paksakan_ ; batinnya.

"Baiklah, Krystal. Silahkan duduk di salah satu bangku kosong di barisan _yeoja_."ucap guru itu, diangguki Krystal.

Krystal berjalan dengan keangkuhan khas aristokrat ke sebuah kursi kosong, beberapa baris dari Sehun. _Yeoja_ itu menatap Sehun, kemudian dirinya–terlihat–cukup tertarik dengan _namja_ dingin tapi tampan itu. Sehun tahu bahwa dia sedang diperhatikan–hal yang sudah biasa bagi Sehun–namun ia memilih untuk tidak peduli.

"Baiklah, kita mulai pembelajaran kita dengan penjelasan kompetensi untuk bab yang akan kita bahas!"

-XOXO-

KRING KRING KRING

Bel istirahat berdentang. Sehun merasa bahwa dirinya nyaris saja tertidur karena penjelasan yang super-membosankan dari guru pengajar tadi. Sungguh, Sehun lebih memilih untuk tidur daripada mendengarkan penjelasannya–materi itu sudah terlalu Sehun pahami, kalau saja dia boleh sombong.

"Membosankan, bukan?"

Sehun menoleh, ketika mendengar sebuah nada suara yang agak centil namun masih dengan kesan anggun di sampingnya. Sehun mengernyit heran, merasa tidak mau repot-repot membalas perkataan _yeoja_ itu.

Krystal duduk di sana, dengan kaki yang dia silangkan ke depan dengan angkuh dan juga tangan yang menangkup wajahnya.

Sehun akui _yeoja_ itu cantik–tapi tentu tidak secantik Luhan–dan Sehun bisa merasakan aura aristokrat _yeoja_ itu yang kentara. _Krystal pastilah keluarga konglomerat_ ; batin Sehun.

"Aku Krystal Jung. Kau pasti sudah tahu, kan? Aku berkenalan di depan kelas tadi pagi."ucap Krystal, dengan tangan yang ia sodorkan–untuk bersalaman.

Sehun bahkan tidak mau repot-repot untuk bereaksi akan ucapan Krystal.

Krystal menatap Sehun dengan _awkward_ , kemudian menarik lagi tangannya. Wajahnya menunjukkan kejengkelan, namun kemudian ia kembali memasang senyumnya– _topeng_ yang terlalu jelas, kalau menurut Sehun.

"Kau murid lama, kah? Atau, murid baru sepertiku?"tanya Krystal, dengan nada yang terdengar agak _kepo_.

Kalau saja Sehun sedang tidak di sekolah, Sehun lebih memilih untuk pergi dengan tasnya menuju tempat yang hening dan menenangkan. Dia muak–sangat–dengan _yeoja_ genit satu itu.

"Oke, kalau kau tidak mau menjawab pertanyaanku. Boleh tahu siapa namamu?"tanya Krystal.

Sehun tidak mengindahkan. Dia lebih memilih untuk meraih _headphone_ -nya, kemudian memasangnya pada telinga dan pergi keluar dari kelas–hanya untuk menghindari Krystal.

Sehun meninggalkan _yeoja_ itu memberenggut sendirian dalam kesalnya.

Dan Sehun tidak peduli.

Tidak akan pernah peduli.

-XOXO-

Sehun bersandar pada dinding belakang sekolahnya, yang menghadap ke sebuah danau. Sekolah itu memang dibangun dekat sebuah danau, jadi pemandangannya cukup indah. Sehun memejamkan matanya.

Wajah Luhan terpampang di benaknya.

Sehun membuka matanya, merasakan getaran dalam dadanya. Luhan masih memenuhi dadanya, _yeoja_ itu benar-benar sudah mengisi relung hati Sehun. Sehun mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar, merasa frustasi atas kepergian Luhan.

"Hey. Kau tidak ke kelas?"

Sehun menoleh, dan mendapati seorang _namja_ yang merupakan _office boy_ di sekolah itu. Sehun menatapnya dengan pandangan nanar, kemudian berdiri. _Office boy_ itu menatap Sehun dengan pandangan khawatir.

Sehun meraih dua buah plastik yang ada di sekitarnya, kemudian memakai plastik itu pada kedua tangannya. Dia menatap _namja_ itu dengan nanar. Sehun menatap sekeliling, dan mendapati bahwa tidak ada CCTV di situ.

"Maafkan aku."ucap Sehun, lirih.

"A-apa maksudmu?"

CRASH!

Dan kemudian, sebuah pisau daging dari kantung belakang seragam Sehun pun menusuk tepat pada dada _namja_ itu. _Office boy_ itu menatap Sehun dengan kaget. Mulutnya mulai mengalirkan darah.

CRASH!

Sehun memperdalam tusukan itu, dan tangannya terus mendekap tubuh _namja_ yang melemas itu. Darah mulai mengalir, dan Sehun berusaha berhati-hati agar darahnya tidak mengenai seragam sekolahnya.

BUGH

Tubuh itu pun ambruk ke tanah.

Sehun menatap _namja_ itu, dan matanya terus mengalirkan airmata. Dalam pikirannya, dia sudah lebih baik saat ini–dia sudah membunuh seseorang, jadi pikirannya menjadi lebih jernih. Hanya saja, dia masih terbebani satu hal.

Luhan.

Dan keberadaan _yeoja_ itu.

-XOXO-

PLUNG!

Sehun melempar plastik berisi batu itu. Plastik itu sudah berdarah, dan Sehun memutuskan untuk menghilangkan barang bukti itu ke danau. Sehun menatap jasad _office boy_ tak bersalah yang ada di sampingnya, kemudian menghela nafas berat.

Sehun menutupi tubuh itu dengan selembar kain yang dia dapat dari ruang olahraga. Sehun menutupinya, kemudian menaruh beberapa bunga di atasnya. Sehun mendoakannya dalam keheningan.

"Maafkan aku. Aku hanya tidak tahu bagaimana melampiaskan hasratku ini. Maafkan aku."ucap Sehun.

Sehun menaruh salah satu pisau dagingnya yang berdarah di dalam sebuah plastik. Kemudian, Sehun menggali sebuah lubang di dekat akar pohon, kemudian mengubur kotak itu. Dia akan mengambilnya nanti, saat dia sudah bisa pulang sekolah.

Setelah itu, dia pun kembali ke kelas, meninggalkan mayat itu sendirian di pinggir danau.

-XOXO-

KRING KRING KRING

Bel pulang berdentang tiga kali, membuat seluruh penghuni kelas memekik senang. Sehun menghela nafas pelan, kemudian merapikan barang-barangnya. Dia juga sempat menyetel lagu pada _headset_ -nya.

"Hai. Kau belum memberitahu namamu."

Sehun menoleh, mendapati Krystal yang tampak mendekatinya seraya tersenyum miring. _Yeoja_ ini benar-benar belum menyerah. Sehun hanya menatap Krystal dengan dingin, kemudian memakai _headset_ -nya dan berjalan keluar.

Krystal menatap kepergian Sehun dengan jengkel.

" _Namja_ itu memang sangat dingin, Krystal."

Krystal menoleh, mendapati seorang _namja_ yang mengomentari perlakuan Sehun tadi. Krystal mendekati _namja_ itu, kemudian menatapnya dengan heran.

"Dia? Apa maksudmu?"tanya Krystal, meminta penjelasan.

"Namaku Kim Jongin, dan akan aku jelaskan sebelum aku pergi menjemput kekasihku. _Namja_ yang tadi kau ajak ngobrol adalah Oh Sehun, salah satu murid baru di kelas ini. Tidak baru juga, sudah beberapa minggu. _Well_ , dia jarang sekali mengucapkan sesuatu, dan aku pribadi tidak pernah mendengar dia berbicara. Dia benar-benar dingin, dan auranya kelam."jelas _namja_ bernama Jongin itu.

"Apa dia bisa didekati?"tanya Krystal, dideliki Jongin.

"Entahlah."sahut Jongin seraya mendelikkan bahu.

"Jongin!"

Jongin menoleh, mendapati seorang _yeoja_ bermata bulat yang tengah menatapnya dari balik pintu kelas. Jongin tersenyum, kemudian melambai padanya. Dia kemudian menatap Krystal yang ada di sampingnya.

"Saranku, jangan dekati dia. Kita tidak tahu siapa Sehun."ucap Jongin.

Jongin pun berjalan menghampiri _yeoja_ yang tadi menyapanya, meninggalkan Krystal yang diam dengan segala pemikirannya.

"Siapa _yeoja_ itu?"

"Tidak, hanya murid baru."

-XOXO-

Sehun berjalan menyusuri lorong sekolah, menuju halaman depan. _Headset_ terpasang di telinganya, mendendangkan beberapa lagu _rock_ dan juga _EDM_ favorit Sehun. Sehun mengantungi tangannya, kemudian mengeraskan _volume_ musik itu.

Saat itu, dia melihat banyak polisi di halaman depan.

"Ada apa ini?"

"Ada yang terbunuh di sekolah ini!"

"Ah, yang benar!?"

Sehun terdiam, menatap setiap kejadian di sekelilingnya. Beberapa polisi tampak mewawancarai beberapa warga sekolah, dengan kepala sekolah ada di antara mereka. Sekelompok petugas koroner turun dari mobil dan berjalan menuju lapangan belakang. Sehun memilih untuk memutar balik, kemudian berjalan ke halaman belakang–untuk melihat situasinya.

Di lapangan belakang pun tidak jauh berbeda.

Sekelompok orang tengah mengerubungi sebuah selimut putih yang agak kemerahan oleh darah. Sehun mengamati semua itu dalam diam, membiarkan pandangannya mendingin akibat kejadian itu.

Sehun berjalan menyusuri jalanan di pinggir halaman belakang, memilih untuk berkeliling. Sehun sesekali menengok untuk melihat kerumunan itu. Dan karena berjalan cukup jauh, akhirnya Sehun sendirian–tanpa orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Sehun berjalan ke sebuah pohon, kemudian menggali sesuatu.

Sebuah plastik berdarah, dengan pisau di dalamnya.

Sehun mengantungi plastik itu dalam tasnya, pada bagian tersembunyi dari tasnya yang memang khusus dibuat untuk menyembunyikan sesuatu. Sehun pun merapikan isi tasnya, lantas segera memakai.

Ketika dia menoleh, tampak seorang _yeoja_ berdiri di sana, menatap Sehun dengan tidak percaya.

Sehun sendiri tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat.

.

.

Itu Luhan.

-XOXO-

Luhan mengendarai motor yang diberikan orangtua angkatnya untuk menjemput adiknya di sebuah sekolah. Ketika Luhan tiba, banyak sekali orang dan polisi. Luhan jadi penasaran.

"Ada apa ini?"tanya Luhan, menatap seorang polisi yang tengah mengawasi sekitar.

"Ada pembunuhan, nona. Di halaman belakang sekolah ini. Polisi baru saja mendapat laporan bahwa mayat dibunuh tadi siang, ditemukan oleh sekelompok pelajar yang tengah ber- _jogging_ di belakang, dekat danau."jelas seorang polisi.

Luhan terdiam, menatap penuh keprihatinan di sana. _Apa kabar adikku?_ ; batin Luhan. Luhan pun berjalan menyusuri jalanan di samping gedung sekolah itu, menuju halaman belakang.

Beberapa garis polisi terlihat, dan Luhan berusaha untuk tidak merusaknya.

Sampailah ia di halaman belakang tembusan jalan samping itu. Luhan tidak melihat siapa-siapa. _Sepertinya ada di halaman belakang sisi lain_ ; batin Luhan.

Luhan berjalan beberapa langkah, hanya untuk mendapati sosok Sehun yang tengah memasukkan sesuatu yang bahkan Luhan sendiri tidak percaya melihatnya.

Sebuah plastik yang berwarna kemerahan.

Luhan yakin warna merah itu adalah.. darah.

-XOXO-

"Se-Sehun.."gumam Luhan.

Sehun membelalak menatap Luhan. Apa yang _yeoja_ itu lakukan di sekolah ini? Luhan berjalan mendekati Sehun, masih dengan pandangannya yang tidak percaya.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan di sekolah ini? Bukankah kau sudah bolos beberapa minggu?"tanya Luhan, _to the point_.

"Kau tidak sadar, huh? Aku pindah sekolah."ucap Sehun, dengan nada yang sangat dingin.

 _Pindah sekolah?_

"Ke-kenapa!? Kau tidak memberitahuku! Aku mencarimu kemana-mana, bodoh!"hardik Luhan, masih kurang paham dengan keadaan yang sebenarnya.

"Apa aku perlu menjelaskannya padamu?"tanya Sehun, dengan desisan yang kentara.

Luhan menatap tas yang ada di punggung Sehun. Ketika Luhan mendekatinya, Sehun melawan dan tidak akan membiarkan Luhan melihat tas itu.

"Apa isi tas itu!?"pekik Luhan, menuntut Sehun untuk menjawab.

"Ini bukan urusanmu. Lebih baik kau menjauh dariku sebelum terlambat."sahut Sehun, sinis.

"Sehun, aku berhak tahu! Aku temanmu, dan kau harus terbuka padaku!"tuntut Luhan.

.

.

"AKU BUKAN TEMANMU! KAU BUKAN SAHABATKU, KARENA SAHABAT TIDAK AKAN MENINGGALKAN SAHABATNYA SENDIRIAN!"

Luhan terdiam. Sehun baru saja berteriak padanya, dan teriakan itu menggema dengan sangat keras. Luhan rasa nafasnya tercekat akibat teriakan Sehun.

Karena–selama ini–Sehun tidak pernah berteriak padanya sekalipun.

"Se-Sehun.."gumam Luhan, lirih.

"Kau bukan sahabatku. Sahabat tidak akan meninggalkan diriku sendirian di gereja. Dia tidak akan pergi dengan orangtua barunya. Dia tidak akan merasa bahagia tanpa sahabatnya!"

Luhan membekap mulutnya, merasa tidak percaya dengan ucapan Sehun. Sehun mendekati Luhan, kemudian menatapnya dengan pandangan terluka dan menuntut penjelasan. Luhan terperanjat.

Sehun tidak pernah menunjukkan sisi lemahnya sebelumnya.

Dan sebelum Luhan menuntut penjelasan lebih, Sehun sudah berlari menjauh, meninggalkan Luhan mematung di sana.

-XOXO-

Sehun bersekolah seperti biasa, dengan wajah dinginnya yang biasa. Garis-garis polisi masih terlihat, bekas penyelidikan kemarin. Sehun tidak ambil pusing.

Hari ini, dia tidak membawa _barang kesayangannya_. Dia sudah memperkirakan bahwa akan ada razia hari ini untuk isi tas, dan Sehun sudah mengosongkan tasnya dari hal-hal mencurigakan. Isi tas itu sekarang hanya buku dengan _headset_ dan seperangkat alat elektronik Sehun.

Sehun duduk di bangkunya yang biasa, kemudian memakai _headset_ dan lebih memilih untuk mendengarkan lagu. Murid-murid lain masih belum tiba, dan hanya segelintir yang terlihat di lorong.

Beberapa menit kemudian, tampak Krystal memasuki kelas. Saat dia memasuki kelas, dia menatap ke arah Sehun untuk pertama kalinya.

Krystal segera mengambil bangku di hadapan Sehun, kemudian duduk dan memutar posisi duduknya menjadi menghadap Sehun. Sehun menatap Krystal dengan dingin, kemudian melempar pandangannya. _Yeoja_ _ini belum menyerah juga rupanya_..

"Sehun, kau tak pernah bilang!"pekik Krystal.

Sehun agak mengernyit, kemudian menoleh pada Krystal. Krystal tampak sangat senang, dengan wajah antusiasnya. Sehun menatapnya dengan heran. _Ada apa dengan yeoja itu?_

.

.

"Kau tak bilang bahwa kau mengenal kakakku! Kakak angkatku!"

Seketika, Sehun tersedak ludahnya sendiri.

-XOXO-

"Kakak! Kakak!"

Krystal mondar-mandir, mencari sosok _yeoja_ yang ada di pikirannya. Wajahnya berseri, dan dia tampak sangat bersemangat. Seorang _yeoja_ tampak keluar dari sebuah ruangan, dengan gaun sederhana yang sangat cocok dengan tubuhnya. _Yeoja_ itu tersenyum, anggun.

Itu Luhan.

"Kakak! Aku punya berita baik!"

Luhan menutup buku yang ada di tangannya, kemudian tersenyum pada adiknya. Krystal tampak berlari ke arah Luhan, kemudian menarik tangan Luhan untuk duduk di sebuah sofa.

"Owh! Kau bersemangat sekali!"ucap Luhan, diangguki Krystal dengan senang.

"Aku mau memberitahukan sesuatu!"pekik Krystal, dengan wajah yang benar-benar ceria.

"Apa itu? Kurasa aku akan sangat senang mendengarnya."ucap Luhan, dengan nada penasaran.

"Kakak kenal Oh Sehun, kan? Dia bercerita banyak tentang kakak hari ini! Kalian teman satu gereja, benar-benar mengagetkanku!"

Senyum di wajah Luhan memudar. Dia menatap adiknya dengan tatapan agak terluka, tapi kemudian segera disamarkan oleh senyum yang dipaksakan.

"Yah, kami teman masa kecil. Memangnya kenapa?"tanya Luhan, berusaha mengontrol rasa sedihnya.

"Kau tahu, tidak?"

.

.

"Kami berpacaran! Bukankah itu hebat!?"

Seketika, wajah Luhan memucat.

-XOXO-

BRAK!

Luhan menutup pintu di belakangnya, kemudian bersandar pada daun pintunya. Tubuhnya merosot ke bawah, kemudian ia mendekap kakinya yang diselimuti gaun. Ia pun menangis di antara lipatan kakinya.

Luhan tidak tahu kenapa dia bisa menangis seperti ini. Harusnya dia senang dengan kabar bahagia Krystal. Harusnya dia senang karena akhirnya Sehun bisa berpacaran dengan Krystal. Harusnya dia tersenyum, mendekap Krystal, dan membisikkan kata-kata yang membahagiakan.

Tapi tadi, yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah tersenyum dan menahan airmatanya.

Luhan tidak tahu apa yang salah dengan dirinya. Tentu saja Sehun akan lebih memilih Krystal. Adiknya ini manis, cantik, dan dia juga cerdas. Siapapun yang memiliki Krystal pastilah beruntung. Sehun layak untuk menjadi milik Krystal.

Tapi, kenapa hati ini sakit?

"Hiks, apa yang salah denganku?"gumam Luhan, mempertanyakan dirinya sendiri.

TOK TOK TOK

Luhan menoleh, kemudian segera berdiri dan mengelap airmatanya. Dia berusaha menenangkan dirinya, kemudian memasang senyum di atas wajahnya.

CKLEK

Dan dia pun membuka pintu itu.

"Kak Luhan! Lho, kakak habis menangis?"tanya Krystal, spontan.

"Aku.. habis menonton drama sedih. Kenapa?"jawab Luhan, berbohong.

"Berhubung hari Minggu ini aku ulangtahun, aku akan mengundang banyak orang ke rumah. Kakak harus bersiap, ya! Sehun juga akan datang, lho!"

Luhan berusaha menahan airmatanya, kemudian tersenyum. Dia mengangguk mantap, dan Krystal ikut senang. Krystal pun pamit untuk pergi, meninggalkan Luhan yang berdiri diam di depan pintu kamarnya.

Sekali lagi, airmata itu mengalir, kali ini lebih deras.

-XOXO-

Hari Minggu telah tiba.

Banyak kawan-kawan sejawat Krystal yang datang untuk menyambut hari bahagia itu. Krystal tampak menawan dengan pakaian gemerlapnya, begitupun dengan Luhan yang Krystal perkenalkan dengan bangga pada kawan-kawannya.

"Ini kakakku, Luhan! Dia cantik, kan? Sama sepertiku!"ucap Krystal, dengan unsur candaan yang kentara.

"Kakakmu cantik, Krystal. Halo, _eon_. Saya kawannya Krystal, Luna."sahut salah seorang _yeoja_ , disenyumi Luhan dengan manis.

"Aku Luhan. Aku kakak Krystal."ucap Luhan.

"Kak, lihat Sehun, tidak?"tanya Krystal, membuat Luhan menoleh.

"E-entahlah."sahut Luhan, dengan nada tidak yakin.

Krystal mengangguk, kemudian lebih memilih untuk mengobrol dengan kawan-kawannya. Luhan pun undur diri, kemudian lebih memilih untuk mencari tempat yang lebih sepi.

Balkon kamarnya.

Luhan berdiri di balkon kamarnya, merasakan semilir angin yang mengusap wajahnya. Hatinya remuk, mungkin tidak terbentuk. Wajahnya yang tadi ceria, sekarang hanya menyiratkan kemuraman. Sedih, ya. Luhan sedang sedih, dan entah sampai kapan dia akan bersedih.

"Krystal dan Sehun sangat cocok, Lu. Ayolah, kau harusnya mendukung mereka."gumam Luhan, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

Luhan menggenggam tangannya sendiri, menggigit bibirnya dengan cemas. Matanya kembali berkaca-kaca, menitikkan banyak airmata baru yang tiada habisnya. Luhan menarik nafas berat, kemudian menyeka airmatanya itu.

"Sehun membencimu, Lu. Kau bahkan bukan teman yang baik untuknya."gumam Luhan, lirih.

"Hey."

Luhan terdiam, tubuhnya menegak. Luhan membalikkan tubuhnya dengan sekejap.

GREP!

"Emmpphhh!"

Seseorang membekap mulut Luhan, menahannya untuk mengeluarkan suara teriakan. Luhan menatap kaget ke arah orang tersebut, dan pelakunya mengenakan sebuah topeng ski hitam. Luhan mulai ketakutan. Dia tidak mengenali orang ini.

"Diam. Jangan bersuara."perintah sosok itu, dari balik topeng skinya.

Sekilas, Luhan merasa mengenalnya.

Sosok itu menarik topeng skinya, melepasnya dengan _manly_. Luhan semakin terbelalak, ketika melihat siapa yang melakukannya.

Itu Sehun.

"Se-Sehun!"gumam Luhan, di balik tangan Sehun.

Sehun melepas bekapannya pada Luhan, kemudian menatap _yeoja_ itu. Dia dan Luhan kini tengah memojokkan diri dalam bayangan, berusaha agar tidak terlihat keluar. Luhan menatap Sehun dengan kaget, dan _namja_ itu hanya diam.

"Ka-kau.. sedang apa kau?"tanya Luhan, kebingungan.

"Aku ingin menemuimu, dan meminta maaf padamu."ucap Sehun, _to the point_.

"Sehun.. kau tidak perlu minta maaf. Aku sudah memaafkanmu. Lagipula, kau benar. Aku bukan sahabat yang baik. Temuilah Krystal. Dia sudah mencarimu kemana-mana."ucap Luhan, berusaha mengusir Sehun dari situ.

"Dan membiarkanmu menangis meratapi diri seperti ini? _Hell no_. Aku tidak bisa."elak Sehun, melawan Luhan.

"Tapi Sehun, kau kekasihnya."ucap Luhan, masih terus mencoba mengusir Sehun.

"Ya, aku memang kekasihnya. Siapa peduli?"tanya Sehun, membuat Luhan mengernyit.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti."ucap Luhan seraya menggeleng bingung.

CHU!

Dan secara tiba-tiba, Sehun langsung mengecup Luhan.

Tepat di bibir.

Luhan berusaha mendorong dada Sehun, tetapi _namja_ itu terlalu kuat. Sehun mendekap tubuh ramping Luhan, memperdalam ciuman itu. Luhan berusaha untuk lepas dari dekapan Sehun, tapi dia tidak bisa. Dia terlalu lemah.

Sehun mulai menggerakkan bibirnya, dan itu membuat Luhan terlena.

Luhan mendekap balik Sehun, mendorong kepala _namja_ itu untuk menciumnya lebih dalam. Sehun menerimanya dengan senang hati. Didekaplah Luhan dan ia semakin merapatkan dirinya dengan Luhan.

"Eumhhh..."terdengar gumaman Luhan yang perlu bernafas.

Sehun pun melepas tautan bibir itu.

Luhan menarik nafas dalam, berusaha meraup udara sebanyak-banyaknya. Ditatapnya Sehun yang ada di hadapannya. _Namja_ itu kini tengah menatapnya dengan lembut, memberi kesan menjaga dan menyayangi _yeoja_ itu.

Tatapan yang sangat Luhan rindukan.

"Se-Sehun.."gumam Luhan, tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja Sehun lakukan.

"Aku memacari Krystal, karena aku ingin mendekatimu. Lu, aku tidak sanggup hidup tanpamu. Kembalilah ke gereja bersamaku, Lu. Tinggalkan keluarga ini. Aku tidak bisa sendirian."ucap Sehun, sangat _to the point_.

"Ta-tapi Sehun.. kau adalah pacar Krystal. Kenapa kau menciumku?"tanya Luhan, lirih– _yeoja_ ini masih benar-benar polos.

.

.

"Itu karena hanya kau yang aku cintai, Luhan. Tidakkah kau menyadarinya selama ini?"

Luhan terdiam. Sehun mengusap wajah Luhan dengan lembut. Tangan kasar itu terasa pada pipi Luhan, memberi sensasi yang selama ini Luhan rindukan. Sehun menatapnya dengan nanar, dia terlihat lebih tampan dari sebelumnya.

Jantung Luhan berdetak abnormal.

"Luhan, aku mencintaimu. Sejak kita pertama kali bertemu di gereja. Kau tahu bahwa aku memiliki sifat yang jauh lebih dewasa dari usiaku kebanyakan, tapi itulah aku. Aku dewasa saat tubuhku masih berusia 7 tahun. Dan saat itu, aku mencintaimu dan kaulah _first love_ -ku."

Luhan terdiam. Semua terlalu rumit. Sejak mereka masih berusia 7 tahun? Berarti, itu sudah...

"Sehun, itu sudah 8 tahun yang lalu.."gumam Luhan, kaget bukan main.

"Ya, dan hal itu terus tumbuh di sini."

Sehun meraih tangan kanan Luhan, kemudian membawanya ke bagian dadanya–tepatnya bagian jantungnya. Luhan menatap tangannya yang merasakan debaran jantung Sehun. Tegas, namun abnormal seperti dirinya saat itu.

"Kau merasakannya? A-aku tidak pandai berkata-kata, Lu. Aku tidak tahu harus bilang apa. Tapi, ketika aku tahu bahwa kau sudah mendapat orangtua asuh, saat itu aku merasa marah. Awalnya, aku kecewa dan menghakimimu, mengatakan bahwa kau tidak setia. Tapi, itulah aku. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau meninggalkan gereja."jelas Sehun.

Luhan menangkup wajahnya dengan tangan satunya, airmatanya mulai mengalir. Sehun menatap Luhan dengan pandangan terluka, kemudian menyeka airmata itu dan menyatukan kening keduanya. Luhan menggenggam kedua tangan Sehun yang mengusap bagian samping wajahnya, memejamkan matanya, menangis dalam diam.

"Hiks, aku juga, bodoh. Aku juga mencintaimu sejak dulu. Bodohnya aku baru menyadarinya sekarang.."gumam Luhan, lirih.

"Baguslah. Berarti, kau harus menerima diriku."ucap Sehun, dikekehi Luhan.

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan Krystal? Dia sangat menyukaimu, Sehun. Aku tidak mau dia terluka."ucap Luhan, dengan nada khawatir.

"Tidak masalah. Itu urusanku dengan dia. Kau tak perlu khawatir. Yang penting sekarang, _you are mine_."ucap Sehun, dengan nada yang tegas.

Luhan tersenyum, kemudian mengangguk. Sehun menatap tepat ke dalam mata Luhan, kemudian kembali mencium _yeoja_ itu. Kali ini, Luhan tidak memberontak.

Dan tentu, ciuman itu terasa lebih _panas_ dari sebelumnya.

-XOXO-

"Sehun! Oh Sehun!"

Sehun terdiam, dengan _headset_ masih bersarang pada telinganya. Dia mematikan lagu yang sedang dia dengarkan, kemudian membalikkan badannya.

Hanya untuk melihat Krystal, dengan wajahnya yang emosi.

PLAK!

Sehun terdiam. Untung saja lorong sekolah sedang tidak ada orang, jadi dia tidak dipermalukan oleh Krystal yang baru saja menamparnya.

"Tadi malam kau hadir di pestaku, tapi kenapa kau hanya menemui kakakku? Aku tahu bahwa kalian itu teman dekat, tapi pikirkanlah pacarmu ini!"pekik Krystal, dengan wajah emosi yang tampak memerah.

"Melepas rindu, salah?"tanya Sehun, dengan nada sarkastik yang dingin.

"Apa kau selama ini hanya menyukai kakakku, huh?"

Sehun diam. Dia menatap Krystal dengan pandangan dingin, dan Krystal akui bahwa dia mulai gentar. Sehun berjalan menghampirinya, kemudian memojokkan diri mereka ke dinding. Krystal menatap takut ke arah Sehun.

Dia tampak menyeramkan.

"Jangan pernah ucapkan itu. Aku hanya mencintaimu."ucap Sehun, dengan nada dingin dan menusuk.

Krystal perlahan tersenyum, kemudian mencengkram kedua pundak datar Sehun. Sehun menatap Krystal dengan intens, dan _yeoja_ itu hanya tersenyum.

"Maaf, Hun. Aku tahu bahwa kau takkan berpaling dariku."ucap Krystal, dan Sehun hanya memamerkan _smirk_ -nya.

"Kau iri dengan kakakmu yang dekat denganku?"tanya Sehun, memastikan isi hati Krystal.

.

.

"Yah, cukup iri, sih. Aku juga mau diperlakukan istimewa. Aku sangat iri."jawab Krystal.

Sehun ber- _smirk_ ria.

 _Bermain seperti dulu tidak ada salahnya, sepertinya_..

" _Well_ , kapan rumahmu kosong?"

Dan wajah Krystal mulai berbinar lagi.

-XOXO-

CKLEK

"Ssstt, ayo masuk!"

Krystal mengendap-endap, dengan wajah yang menatap sekeliling rumahnya yang bak istana. Sehun merangkan di belakangnya, mengikuti arah jalan Krystal. Rumah besar itu tampak sepi. Tentunya, terasa hampa.

"Tidak ada orang di rumah. Kita bisa langsung ke kamar."ucap Krystal.

Krystal segera berjalan ke arah lorong kamarnya, diikuti Sehun. Ada beberapa _maid_ yang tampak tengah bertugas membersihkan rumah, tapi untungnya mereka tidak ketahuan.

CKLEK

Krystal langsung membuka kamarnya, kemudian membiarkan Sehun masuk terlebih dahulu. Setelah memastikan tidak ada yang melihat mereka, barulah ia menutup pintunya.

BLAM

"Huft, selamat."gumam Krystal.

Sehun menatap isi kamar Krystal dengan seksama. Ada sebuah kasur _king size_ , dengan banyak boneka di sisinya–tipikal _yeoja_. Sebuah meja belajar, dengan dua lemari buku yang penuh. Sebuah sofa merah, dengan televisi LED dan juga satu set boneka kayu di pojok kamar.

"Kamarmu besar."gumam Sehun, dikekehi Krystal.

"Tentu saja besar."ucap Krystal.

Sehun berbalik, kemudian menghampiri Krystal. Dia menaruh tangannya di pinggang _yeoja_ itu, dan Krystal hanya tersenyum nakal. Sehun memperlihatkan tatapan dinginnya, tapi Krystal tidak lagi takut.

"Tatapan dinginmu benar-benar tampan."puji Krystal.

Dan setelahnya, _yeoja_ itu langsung memajukan wajahnya dan mencium Sehun.

-XOXO-

"Enghh.. ahhh... Se-Sehun _-ah_... ahhh.."

Sebuah kasur tampak berantakan, dengan seorang _yeoja_ yang terbaring di atasnya. _Yeoja_ itu _naked_ , dengan rambut yang berantakan juga seragam sekolah yang berceceran di sisi kasurnya. Seorang _namja_ yang sama _naked_ -nya juga tampak tengah mengendus tubuh indah itu, mencium setiap sisi tubuhnya.

"Se-Sehun.."gumam Krystal, dengan wajah memerah dan tubuh yang lemas.

Sehun merangkak ke atas Krystal, kemudian mengecup dada _yeoja_ itu. Krystal menegang, dan dia sudah terlalu lemah untuk bergerak.

"Tunggu sebentar. Aku mau mempersiapkan sesuatu."

Sehun mengecup bibir Krystal, melumatnya dengan rakus. _Yeoja_ itu sudah pasrah dengan apa yang akan Sehun lakukan, dan _namja_ itu pergi menuju kamar mandi yang ada di sana.

Sehun menatap lampu kamar mandi itu. Ia menatap ke arah kamar, dimana Krystal masih terbaring, dikelilingi oleh awan nafsu. Sehun ber- _smirk_ ria, kemudian menarik lampu itu untuk lepas dari atapnya.

CRASH!

Sehun berhasil menarik lampu itu, memutus kabelnya. Kabel itu tampak berbahaya, dengan fakta bahwa listrik masih mengalir di sana.

" _Strong enough_."

Sehun berjalan menuju _bathub_ , kemudian mengisi _bathub_ itu dengan air. Setelah itu, ia pun berjalan kembali ke kamar Krystal.

"Se-Sehun.."panggil Krystal, lirih.

"Sayangku, aku ingin menutup matamu dengan kain ini. Boleh?"tanya Sehun, dengan sebuah kain merah di tangannya.

Entah kenapa, tangan itu sudah memakai sebuah sarungtangan hitam kulit.

"Bo-boleh.."

Sehun mengikatkan kain itu pada mata Krystal, kemudian ia mengecup bibir Krystal. Setelah itu, Sehun menggendong _yeoja_ itu ala _bridal style_ , membawanya ke kamar mandi untuk direndam di kamar mandi.

Sehun masih terus memanjakan Krystal, mencumbunya dengan lihai.

"Ahh.. Sehun..."desah Krystal.

Sehun pun mendudukkan Krystal pada _bathub_ itu, tak lupa ia juga mengikat tangan Krystal di belakang punggung. Krystal terus menikmati apa yang Sehun lakukan, tak menyadari bahaya yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Tanpa Krystal sadar, Sehun mulai memakai sebuah _boxer_ –padahal mereka masih bercinta.

"Se-Sehun? Kenapa sunyi?"tanya Krystal.

"Aku sudah muak."

"Eh?"

Sehun memakai seluruh pakaiannya, kemudian mengambil sebuah lap basah dan mulai membersihkan kamar Krystal dari sidik jarinya. Sehun merapikan kasurnya dengan cekatan, kemudian kembali lagi ke kamar mandi.

Untuk melihat Krystal yang mulai menggigil akibat tubuhnya yang direndam di dalam air dingin.

"Sehun, ada apa? Muak karena apa?"tanya Krystal.

"Aku sudah muak dengan jalang sepertimu."

Krystal terdiam. Sehun mengancingi celananya, kemudian merapikan seragamnya. Ia menatap Krystal dengan pandangan tidak berperasaan, kemudian menyandarkan dirinya pada dinding.

"A-aku bukan jalang! Aku tidak semurah itu!"pekik Krystal.

"Oh ya? Lalu kenapa kau menikmati apa yang kita lakukan barusan, huh?"tanya Sehun, membalikkan sebuah fakta.

Krystal terdiam. Tubuhnya mulai basah oleh air. Sehun menghela nafas berat, kemudian menatap Krystal dengan pandangan membunuh.

"Kau tahu? Rasa irimu pada Luhan benar. Aku tidak mencintaimu. Aku hanya mencintai kakakmu."ucap Sehun, membuat Krystal terkaget.

"A-apa? Bajingan! Kau sudah mempermainkanku!"

Krystal bergerak-gerak dalam _bathub_ , membuat air terciprat dan membasahi celana Sehun. Sehun hanya diam, menatap _yeoja_ _naked_ yang tampak memalukan dan rendah itu.

"Aku tidak mempermainkanmu. Aku hanya mengikuti alur, dan sekarang saatnya aku untuk melenyapkanmu."ucap Sehun.

Tangan kekarnya mulai menggapai kabel listrik yang putus tadi. Dia menatap Krystal dengan pandangan dingin, sedingin es. Krystal masih belum menyadari bahaya apa yang akan menimpanya.

"Brengsek kau! Kau akan mati di neraka! Aku bahkan tak mengenalmu, dan kau tidak peka terhadapku!"pekik Krystal, mengata-ngatai Sehun dengan membabi buta.

.

.

"Itu tak penting. Kau akan lebih dulu masuk ke neraka, bodoh."

DRZT!

Dan Sehun langsung menceburkan kabel putus bertenaga listrik itu ke air.

DRZT!

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Tubuh _naked_ Krystal pun terkena sengatan setrum yang hebat, merambati tubuhnya yang basah. Air memudahkan listrik untuk merambat, menjadi konduktor yang ideal. Tubuh Krystal mulai terbakar, menampakkan memar-memar karena terbakar dan juga rambutnya yang mulai bereaksi terhadap listrik. Tubuh itu melepuh, seiring dengan rasa panas listrik yang membakar tubuhnya.

Sementara Krystal meregang nyawa, Sehun hanya berdiri diam, menatap tubuh _yeoja_ itu dengan pandangan datar.

-XOXO-

Sehun berjalan pulang menuju gereja dengan santai. Hari itu, guru-guru tidak masuk sekolah karena menghadiri pemakaman dari Krystal Jung, anak salah satu donatur sekolah yang masih termasuk anak baru. Sehun tidak menghadirinya, dengan alasan bahwa dia terlalu syok dengan kematian Krystal.

"Hiks, hiks."

Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap dalam diam ke arah seorang _yeoja_ yang duduk di halaman depan gereja. Gaun yang ia pakai cukup sederhana, namun tetap memancarkan aura cantik dan anggun miliknya.

Luhan.

"Luhan.."gumam Sehun, membuat _yeoja_ itu mendongak.

"Sehun!"

Luhan segera berlari menghampiri Sehun, kemudian mendekapnya erat. Sehun cukup kaget, kemudian membalas dekapannya dan mengusap punggung _yeoja_ itu.

"Hiks, Krystal.. Hiks.."gumam Luhan, dengan isakan yang kentara.

"Ssstt, tenanglah. Krystal sudah damai di atas sana. Jangan bersedih. Kita doakan yang terbaik untuknya."ucap Sehun, berusaha menghibur Luhan.

"Hiks.. aku tidak kuat, Sehun.. hiks!"isak Luhan, dengan wajah yang cukup memerah.

"Setidaknya, kau dan aku akan bersatu, Lu."gumam Sehun–nyaris tidak terdengar Luhan.

"A-apa tadi kau bilang, Sehun?"tanya Luhan, berusaha memperjelas kalimat Sehun.

"Tidak ada. Tidak apa-apa, ada aku di sini. Aku akan melindungimu."ucap Sehun, kemudian mengeratkan dekapannya pada Luhan.

Sementara Luhan menangis deras di atas pundak Sehun, ia tidak menyadari _smirk_ dari wajah Sehun.

 _Smirk_ itu.. memancarkan aura pembunuh yang kentara.

Dan tentu, pembunuh itu adalah Oh Sehun.

 **THE END**

 _Note :_

 **HAIIII**

 **I'M BACK WITH THE NEXT CHAPTER, ENVY! Well, long enough, right?**

 **Well, jujur aja, pas nulis ini HAW kelewat emosi hehe (karena beberapa faktor ehem). Jadinya absurd gini deh, hehe. Ini diketik pas banget setelah HAW selesai UAS, yeay!**

 **Semoga rapor kelas 2 HAW baik-baik aja, ya!**

 **Oiya, mau ngasih notification aja nih**

 **SEVEN DEADLY SINS AKAN HIATUS SAMPAI AKHIR RAMADHAN.**

 **Readers : "WHYYYYY?"**

 **Yah, karena FF ini bener-bener gory, sadis, tidak berperikemanusiaan, dark, bener-bener gak berakhlak banget/eaappss. Makanya, gak bisa dipost di bulan Ramadhan yang suci ini. Tenang aja, kok. Yang hiatus cuman FF-nya. Authornya mah enggak /ewww**

 **Jadi, biar HAW semangat lanjutin FF-nya, jangan lupa di REVIEW dan FAVOURITE, yaaaa!**

 **HUANG AND WU**


	7. (6) Sloth

**Seven Deadly Sins**

 _PART SIX : SLOTH (KEMALASAN)_

 _ **Note**_ _: Kemalasan itu tidak harus berarti bahwa pelaku benar-benar malas. Terkadang, berleha-leha atau berfoya-foya di dalam klub pun dapat dikategorikan sebagai 'kemalasan', dikarenakan tindakan tersebut tidak memiliki manfaat sama sekali bagi diri sendiri maupun orang lain._

 **Seoul. Oktober 2014**

Gedung besar tersebut terpampang nyata di hadapan ribuan pemuda dan pemudi yang tampak antusias untuk segera masuk ke dalam gedung tersebut. Beberapa remaja bahkan saling berkenalan, yang kemudian menjadi kawan sepermainan di area tersebut.

Tak terkecuali bagi Sehun.

 _Namja_ tersebut melangkah memasuki area gedung yang sudah 2 bulan menjadi tempatnya bernaung dan menimba ilmu. Sehun masihlah rupawan–kedewasaan justru terpancar kuat, menambah ketampanan dan karisma misterius _namja_ tersebut.

"Bagaimana bisa kau sudah terbiasa dengan lingkungan seperti ini, Oh Sehun _-ssi_?"

Sehun menoleh, dan hanya memamerkan senyum samarnya ketika seorang _yeoja_ juga ikut berjalan di sampingnya–kaki-kakinya yang mungil namun jenjang berusaha untuk menyamakan langkahnya dengan kaki panjang Sehun. _Yeoja_ itu memiliki rambut gelombang cokelat yang cantik, dipadu dengan kemeja motif kotak-kotak merah muda dan juga rok selutut berwarna biru tua. Oh, jangan lupakan kakinya yang mengenakan sepatu khas penari balet yang sudah dimodifikasi dan terlihat _trendy_.

Siapa lagi, kalau bukan _uri_ Luhan?

" _Aish_ , aku lupa membawa buku catatan biologiku!"gumam _yeoja_ itu, masih sibuk mengubek-ubek isi tasnya dengan tangan lentiknya.

Sehun menghampiri _yeoja_ itu, setia di sampingnya. Luhan tampak panik, dan beberapa bulir keringat dingin sudah mengaliri wajahnya. Sehun merogoh kantung celana belakangnya, kemudian mengeluarkan sesuatu.

Sebuah saputangan.

Dan dia pun langsung mengelap wajah Luhan dengan saputangan tersebut, membuat _yeoja_ itu terdiam.

"Jangan berkeringat seperti itu."gumam Sehun, lirih.

Luhan mengerjap, kemudian menunduk malu. Ia tersenyum malu, kemudian mengangguk dan kembali fokus pada isi tasnya. Tapi nyatanya, kekhawatiran semakin menerpanya.

"Sial, aku lupa bawa buku tulis biologi! Huhuhu, dosen _killer_ itu akan membunuhku!"pekik Luhan, dengan wajah memelasnya.

Sementara Luhan mengomentari dirinya sendiri sedari tadi, Sehun tidak berhenti menatap kelakuan _yeoja_ di hadapannya dengan intens.

 _Yeoja_ ini benar-benar tidak berubah.

-XOXO-

KRING KRING KRING

Bel berdentang. Seluruh mahasiswa dan mahasiswi langsung berhamburan ke dalam kelas masing-masing, segera mengisi bangku mereka. Sehun dan Luhan memasuki sebuah kelas yang sama, kemudian duduk di bangku mereka yang bersebelahan.

Sehun mengamati Luhan. _Yeoja_ itu semakin terlihat gusar.

Sehun pun meraih tasnya, kemudian merogohnya untuk mencari sesuatu yang akan mereka perlukan untuk belajar nantinya.

Sementara itu, Luhan masih tidak bisa berhenti gusar. Dia benar-benar lupa dimana ia menaruh buku tulis itu, dan dia tahu bahwa ia akan kena damprat dari dosen _killer_ yang nanti akan berdampak buruk baginya.

Oke, Luhan tidak mau membayangkannya.

"Halo, anak-anak!"

Seorang _yeoja_ berjalan masuk dengan anggun, tak lupa dengan tongkat kayu di tangannya yang siap untuk menyerang siapapun tanpa pandang bulu. Luhan menatap tongkat itu dengan ketakutan. _Duh, aku tidak mau jadi korban tongkat itu!_ ; batinnya, nestapa.

"Baik! Keluarkan tugas biologi yang kemarin saya bagikan pada kalian."ucap _yeoja_ itu, kemudian berjalan menyusuri barisan mahasiswanya satu persatu.

Luhan menelan ludah gugup. Tubuhnya menegang seketika, dan dia tahu bahwa dia akan berada dalam masalah besar.

"Luhan?"

Luhan menoleh kaget, mendapati dosen itu yang tengah menatapnya intens. Tongkat pengajarnya sudah tersedia di tangannya, siap untuk dilayangkan pada siapa saja yang membantah.

"Mana tugasmu, huh?"tanya dosen tersebut, dengan wajah yang tampak heran.

"A-aku.. a-aku tidak membawanya, _ssaem_."cicit Luhan.

Namun, ekspresi yang dikeluarkan dosen itu justru terlihat semakin membingungkan Luhan.

Dosen itu malah semakin mengernyit heran.

"Benarkah? Lalu, buku siapa yang ada di kolong mejamu itu, Luhan?"

Luhan mengerjap, kemudian menundukkan kepalanya. Matanya membelalak kaget, dan tangannya menarik buku yang ada di kolong itu perlahan-lahan. Raut wajahnya tampak tidak percaya.

 _Biologi. Luhan_

 _Ta-tapi ini bukan tulisan tanganku!_ ; batin Luhan. Luhan menatap dosennya, yang kini tersenyum ke arahnya. Namun, Luhan semakin dilanda kebingungan. Dosennya itu pun beralih pada Sehun yang ada di sampingnya.

"Mana tugasmu, Sehun?"tanya dosen tersebut, dan Sehun mendongak berani pada dosennya.

"Saya tidak membawanya, _ssaem_."ucap Sehun, terdengar tegas dan tidak ada nada takut di dalamnya.

Luhan menatap Sehun kaget. Sehun tidak bawa tugas? _Hell_ , Sehun itu salah satu mahasiswa terpandai di kelas–dia bahkan jadi primadona beberapa dosen hanya dalam kurun waktu 2 bulan! Bagaimana bisa dia tidak membawa tugas?

"Apa kau yakin sudah mengecek isi tasmu, Sehun?"tanya dosen tersebut, dan Sehun hanya mengangguk mantap.

"Sudah. Tidak ada buku tulis itu. Maaf karena sudah mengecewakan anda."ucap Sehun dengan datar, namun terdengar sangat sopan.

Dosen tersebut menghela nafas berat, kemudian menatap Sehun. Tangannya siap untuk melayangkan tongkat kayu tersebut ke arah kepala Sehun.

TUK

Tapi, nyatanya dosen itu hanya memukulnya pelan.

"Maaf, tapi kali ini kau harus berdiri di lorong, Tuan Oh."ucap dosen itu, dengan nada tidak terima yang sangat kentara.

Sehun mengangguk, kemudian segera berdiri dan berjalan keluar kelas dengan tidak gentar. Seluruh mahasiswa menatapnya dengan heran, dan dosen tersebut hanya memasang wajah sedikit kecewa–sudah kubilang bahwa Sehun adalah primadona beberapa dosen, dosen ini salah satunya.

Luhan menatap tubuh Sehun yang berjalan menuju pintu. Pandangannya tertuju pada buku tulis yang kini ada dalam genggamannya. Ia menatap Sehun lagi, dan sedikit terdiam.

 _Namja_ itu berdiri di ambang pintu, kemudian menatap tepat ke arah mata Luhan.

Tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun, _namja_ itu pun keluar dari kelas. Tak lupa, ia menutup pintu kelasnya.

Luhan membuka buku tulis di tangannya, meneliti setiap tulisan tangan yang cukup rapih dan sinkron di dalamnya. Benar-benar ciri seseorang yang penuh detail dan serius terhadap segala hal. Luhan terdiam, dan menyadari sesuatu.

Itu tulisan tangan Sehun.

-XOXO-

KRING KRING KRING

Bel berdentang, dan seluruh mahasiswa langsung berhamburan keluar. Tak terkecuali Luhan, dengan buku tulis biologi- _nya_ di tangannya.

Ia mengendarkan pandangannya, mencari sosok Sehun. Luhan menghela nafas lega, kemudian menghampiri Sehun yang tengah duduk diam di depan taman bunga sambil melipat tangannya.

 _Namja_ itu sedang menyelami pikirannya–hobi Sehun jika tidak ada kerjaan.

"Sehun!"

Sehun menoleh, dan tersenyum samar ke arah Luhan. Luhan menatap Sehun dengan pandangan campur aduk, tapi lagi-lagi _namja_ itu mampu menciptakan semburat merah merona di kedua pipi Luhan yang manis. Sehun menggeser posisi duduknya, membiarkan Luhan duduk di sampingnya.

"Sehun, kau.."ucap Luhan, sedikit _speechless_.

Sehun mengangkat sebelah alisnya, menatap Luhan dengan bingung. _Gosh_ , pose itu nyaris saja keren dan bisa membuat jantung Luhan berdegup abnormal.

"Ke-kenapa kau mengganti nama pada bukumu dengan namaku, Hun? Kau mengerjakan tugas itu, dan kau tidak pantas dihukum!"ucap Luhan, _to the point_.

"Aku muak dengan dosen itu. Pelajarannya membosankan."ucap Sehun, singkat.

"Tapi, Sehun! Nilaimu bisa-bisa turun hanya karena ini! Aku tidak masalah jika aku memang harus dihukum! Harusnya aku yang dihukum!"ucap Luhan, terdengar keras kepala.

"Selama yang turun adalah nilaiku, kau tidak perlu mempermasalahkannya. Itu urusanku."ucap Sehun, kemudian berdiri–bermaksud menghindari percakapan Luhan.

Luhan berdiri, kakinya sedikit dihentak. Dia menatap Sehun dengan tatapan tidak percaya, dan sampul buku di tangannya sudah agak kusut karena genggamannya.

"Sehun! Aku tidak mau kau mendapat masalah karena nilaimu turun! Harusnya aku yang dihukum, Hun! Harusnya aku yang di sini, sedih karena kecerobohanku! Harusnya aku–"

CHU!

Terlalu jengah dengan kecerewetan Luhan, Sehun memilih untuk membungkam bibir manis itu dengan bibirnya sendiri. Luhan hanya bisa membelalakkan matanya, menatap wajah Sehun yang benar-benar dekat dengannya.

Sehun pun melepas kecupannya, menatap Luhan dengan pandangan lembut. Nafas Luhan tertahan. Dia masih kaget karena ciuman kilat tadi.

"Sudah selesai bicaranya? Kau ini benar-benar cerewet."ejek Sehun.

Pandangannya beralih pada buku biologi yang ada di tangan Luhan. Ia meraih buku itu, namun tangan Luhan masih menggenggamnya erat. Tanpa Luhan sadari, Sehun tersenyum simpul.

"Buku ini akan terus bersamamu sampai kau menemukan catatanmu yang hilang itu. Aku bisa membuat catatan baru."ucap Sehun, membuat Luhan agak mengerjap kaget.

"A-aku.."

KRING KRING KRING

Bel berdentang lagi, menandakan bahwa istirahat telah selesai. Sehun menatap Luhan, dan _yeoja_ itu hanya menunduk malu-malu– _yeoja_ ini benar-benar manis. Duh, debaran jantungnya semakin terasa.

"Jangan berlagak manis jika kau tidak ingin kucium."ucap Sehun yang agak vulgar, membuat semburat di pipi Luhan semakin terlihat–membuatnya terlihat seperti kepiting rebus!

"Ba-baik, Sehun.."cicit Luhan, patuh.

Sehun mengangkat tangannya, mengusak rambut Luhan dengan lembut. Setelahnya, ia berbalik dan berjalan ke arah kelas seraya mengantungi tangannya.

Meninggalkan Luhan yang masih menunduk takut-takut.

"Sehun, tunggu!"

-XOXO-

KRING KRING KRING

Bel pulang berdentang. Sehun tengah membereskan tasnya, ketika Luhan berjalan menghampirinya. Menyadari kehadiran Luhan, membuat Sehun mendongak dan memfokuskan pandangannya pada Luhan. Luhan suka ketika dia diperhatikan seperti itu.

Seakan-akan hanya ada Luhan dalam pandangannya.

"Hari ini ada jadwal klub musik. Aku akan bergabung ke sana. Mau ikut?"tanya Luhan, digelengi Sehun dengan tegas.

"Aku tidak suka musik."ucap Sehun, _to the point_.

" _Well_ , kalau begitu, apa kau mau pulang duluan ke gereja atau bagaimana?"tanya Luhan, membuat Sehun agak berpikir.

"Aku akan menunggumu selesai."ucap Sehun, membuat Luhan mengerjap kaget.

"Sehun, kau akan menungguku selama dua jam."ucap Luhan,diangguki Sehun.

" _Deal_."

Luhan menghela nafas berat. Ia sudah menduganya. Sehun dan keras kepalanya memang tidak bisa dilawan, namun Luhan tahu bahwa Sehun keras kepala hanya terhadap dirinya saja. Dia masih antisosial, masih tidak ada minat untuk menjalin hubungan pertemanan dengan siapapun.

Namun, hal itu membuat Luhan merasa lega karena Sehun tidak ada niat untuk mendekati _yeoja-yeoja_ genit yang sering mendekatinya di kantin.

"Baiklah, jika kau memaksa. Dimana aku harus menemuimu nanti?"tanya Luhan.

"Di taman belakang."ucap Sehun, final.

"Oke! Sampai ketemu, Sehun!"

Luhan baru saja hendak beranjak, ketika Sehun menahan tangannya. Luhan menatap Sehun, kemudian mengerjapkan kedua bola mata indahnya beberapa kali. Sehun menatapnya dengan intens–seperti biasa.

 _Gosh_ , Luhan benar-benar sudah menghipnotisnya.

"Kau belum memberiku _salam_ perpisahan."ucap Sehun, membuat Luhan mengernyit heran.

Detik berikutnya, Luhan menyadari maksud _salam perpisahan_ tersebut, membuat wajahnya berubah menjadi merah semerah tomat–lagi dan lagi.

"Sehun, kita sedang di kelas."ucap Luhan, lirih.

"Tidak ada orang di sini. Aku bisa stres jika belum mendapatkan itu."ucap Sehun, nadanya terdengar datar–namun dibarengi oleh tatapan super-lembut yang ia tujukan pada Luhan.

Hanya pada Luhan.

"Kau tahu bahwa aku tidak bisa menolaknya."bisik Luhan, terdengar agak gugup.

 _Hell_ , padahal mereka sudah sering melakukan hal itu, namun _thanks to_ Luhan dan kepolosannya, ia masih saja gagap.

Sehun tersenyum lembut, kemudian menarik tangan Luhan dan berjalan ke arah pintu kelasnya. Ia menutup pintu itu perlahan, tak ingin menimbulkan suara. Luhan setia di belakangnya, tampak berusaha mengontrol degup jantungnya.

CHU!

Sesaat setelah Sehun berbalik, _namja_ itu langsung mencium Luhan dan menggendongnya ke udara– _yeoja_ itu kini melingkarkan kakinya pada pinggang tegas Sehun.

Sehun menciumi bibir manis yang menjadi candu beratnya itu, dan satu tangannya menahan tubuh Luhan agar tidak terjatuh. Tangannya yang menganggur mengusap wajah Luhan yang mulus bak porselen, mengusapnya seakan-akan itu adalah porselen sungguhan yang rapuh dan bisa rusak jika tidak hati-hati. Luhan sendiri tampak pasrah pada Sehun, kedua tangannya melingkar pada leher jenjang _namja_ tampan itu.

Sehun melepas kecupannya, dan ia langsung menyatukan kening keduanya. Luhan masih memejamkan matanya, berusaha mengontrol deru nafasnya. Sehun menatap wajah Luhan yang sudah merona pekat, lantas terkekeh.

Kekehan Sehun yang terkenal langka itu benar-benar membuat Luhan merasa bahagia.

"Hanya kau, satu-satunya yang bisa membuatku terkekeh setiap kali melihat wajahmu, Lu."gumam Sehun, dengan suara yang terdengar berat seperti bisikan.

Luhan tersenyum simpul, kemudian menatap mata indah Sehun. Tangannya mengusap kedua pipi Sehun, dan Sehun hanya menikmati kelakuan Luhan yang menggemaskan ini. Luhan menunduk malu, lantas terkekeh malu.

Sehun memajukan wajahnya, mengecup hidung Luhan. Apa yang Sehun lakukan membuat Luhan terkekeh lagi, kemudian menatap Sehun dengan pandangan penuh cinta.

"Terimakasih, Sehun."ucap Luhan, lirih.

Sehun tersenyum lembut ke arah _yeoja_ itu, menunjukkan betapa dia begitu bersyukur karena memiliki Luhan di sisinya. Sehun menurunkan Luhan dari gendongannya, mempersilahkan _yeoja_ itu untuk pergi ke klub musik.

"Sampai jumpa dua jam lagi."ucap Sehun, diangguki Luhan.

" _Bye_ , Hun."

Sehun menatap Luhan, hingga _yeoja_ itu hilang di tikungan. Kemudian, ia mengambil arah yang berlawanan, menuju ke taman belakang sekolah tersebut. Tetapi kemudian, sesuatu menahannya, membuat Sehun menoleh ke belakang–menatap jalan yang tadi diambil Luhan.

Perasaannya jadi tidak enak, dan Sehun tahu bahwa radar pembunuhnya mulai berbunyi nyaring dalam kepalanya.

Sehun sadar bahwa akan ada seseorang yang dia bunuh di universitas itu, cepat atau lambat.

Instingnya yang setajam elang memang tidak pernah salah.

Ada yang tidak beres..

-XOXO-

"Sampai jumpa pada pertemuan berikutnya!"

2 jam lebih klub musik mengadakan pertemuan, dan sekarang pertemuan itu telah berakhir. Luhan segera membereskan peralatannya, kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam tasnya.

Ketika ia hendak pergi, ia melihat sepasang _sneakers_ putih yang berdiri tepat di hadapannya.

Luhan mendongak, mendapati seorang _namja_ yang tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan tertarik dan diselingi pancaran karisma di sana.

"Kau anggota baru, ya?"tanya _namja_ itu, diangguki Luhan dengan senyuman.

"Yah, itulah aku."ucap Luhan.

"Aku Park Chanyeol. Kau?"tanya _namja_ itu, memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Aku Luhan. Salam kenal, Chanyeol."ucap Luhan, disenyumi _namja_ itu.

"Pulang sendiri?"tanya Chanyeol, digelengi Luhan.

"Ah, tidak. Aku sudah ditunggu seseorang."ucap Luhan, membuat Chanyeol mengangguk paham.

"Baiklah. Aku antar kau padanya, bagaimana?"tanya Chanyeol, kemudian memberikan sebuah _wink_ pada Luhan.

Namun, Luhan hanya mengernyit heran menatap _wink_ itu. Setelahnya, ia pun tersenyum agak canggung pada Chanyeol, dan mereka pun menuruni lantai menuju ke taman belakang.

-XOXO-

Sehun masih setia menunggu di bangku taman belakang, dengan kaki yang ia silangkan dan juga dengan _headset_ yang terpasang pada kedua telinganya. Ia menatap sekelilingnya dengan bosan, namun ia tetap setia menunggu Luhan.

Ketika ia menolehkan kepalanya, ia menangkap sosok Luhan yang tengah berjalan ke arahnya. Namun setelahnya, rahang Sehun mengeras.

Ada _namja_ yang berjalan bersamanya.

Sehun segera melepas _headset_ -nya, kemudian berjalan ke arah Luhan. Aura pembunuhnya mulai terpancar, menatap _namja_ tinggi di samping Luhan dengan tatapan tajam menusuk.

Luhan menyadari Sehun yang menghampirinya, lantas tersenyum manis. Tapi kali ini, Sehun tidak mengindahkan senyuman manis Luhan. Dia masih menatap tajam _namja_ di samping Luhan.

"Sehun, ini Chanyeol. Dia teman satu klubku."ucap Luhan, dan Chanyeol hanya mengangguk _cool_ ke arah Sehun.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu."sahut Chanyeol, dengan _prankster smile_ -nya.

Sehun tidak menyahut. Dia hanya diam, menatap _namja_ itu dengan tatapan dingin dan tidak berperikemanusiaannya.

Tanpa aba-aba, Sehun langsung mencengkram tangan Luhan dan menariknya menjauh. Luhan kaget dengan pergerakan Sehun, kemudian menatap ke arah belakang dimana Chanyeol masih terperanjat dengan apa yang Sehun lakukan.

"Sampai jumpa, Chanyeol!"

-XOXO-

"Le-lepaskan aku, Sehun!"

Sehun baru mau melepas Luhan, setelah mereka sampai di kamar gereja Luhan. Luhan menatap wajah Sehun yang dingin, dan dia mengalihkan pandangannya pada tangan Sehun yang terkepal erat.

"Sehun? Kau oke?"tanya Luhan, dengan suara lembutnya yang terdengar khawatir.

Sehun memalingkan wajahnya, tidak berniat menjawab Luhan. Luhan menatap Sehun, kemudian sedikit memikirkan sesuatu. Meskipun dia tidak ahli dalam hal perasaan, _yeoja_ ini masih bisa dibilang cerdas dalam urusan menganalisis kejadian. Kemudian, ia menyadari sesuatu.

Sehun cemburu. Cemburu buta.

"Sehun, kau cemburu?"tebak Luhan, _headshot_.

Sehun menghela nafas berat, kemudian menggeleng pelan. Dia menelan seluruh emosinya bulat-bulat, tidak ingin mengeluarkan kata-kata kasarnya yang nanti malah menyakiti _yeoja_ di sampingnya.

"Sehun, kau cemburu?"tanya Luhan, sekali lagi.

"Istirahatlah. Aku akan mendatangimu lagi nanti jam 3 sore."ucap Sehun, kemudian hendak berjalan menjauh–dia masih tidak mau menatap Luhan.

GREP!

"Luhan!"

BLAM!

Sebelum Sehun berjalan menjauh, Luhan langsung menarik tangan Sehun dan membawanya masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Setelahnya, Luhan langsung menutup pintu kamarnya dan menguncinya dari dalam.

Sehun berdiri di belakang Luhan, menatap _yeoja_ itu dengan pandangan datar. Luhan membalikkan tubuhnya, kemudian mendongak untuk menatap Sehun. _Namja_ ini benar-benar sudah berubah, dan postur tubuhnya jadi jauh lebih tinggi dari Luhan–sejengkal lebih tinggi.

Luhan melipat tangannya di depan dada, menatap Sehun dengan pandangan campur aduk.

"Kau cemburu, Hun?"tanya Luhan, _to the point_.

Sehun menatap mata rusa Luhan dalam, berusaha menyampaikan perasaannya pada Luhan tanpa melalui kata-kata. Dia benar-benar tidak berniat untuk membuka mulutnya. Jika ia membukanya, ia jamin Luhan tidak akan mau berteman dengannya lagi.

"Sehun, jawab aku. Aku jadi tidak bisa berpikir jernih jika kau tidak terbuka padaku."ucap Luhan, lirih.

Wajah Luhan tampak memelas, dan Luhan tidak sadar bahwa itu adalah wajah yang benar-benar mengundang Sehun. Sehun menatap Luhan dengan intens, dan _yeoja_ itu jadi agak salah tingkah.

"Se-Sehun?"

BRAK!

CHU!

Seketika, Sehun langsung menarik tubuh itu mendekat, dan kemudian membantingnya ke arah pintu–tapi ia menahan tubuh itu dengan satu tangannya agar punggungnya tidak sakit membentur pintu.

Dan ia langsung merunduk, mengecup bibir Luhan.

Luhan kaget bukan main. Dia dorong dada bidang Sehun dengan sekuat tenaga, tapi tenaga _namja_ ini jauh lebih besar. Luhan berontak, tapi Sehun tidak mau mengalah. Luhan nyaris ingin menangis.

Dia pun menggigit bibir Sehun keras.

"ARGH, SIALAN!"

Sehun memekik ketika ia merasakan gigitan Luhan, kemudian menatap _yeoja_ itu garang. _Yeoja_ itu menatap Sehun dengan tatapan terluka sekaligus bingung, dan Sehun berusaha mengontrol deru nafasnya.

"Ada apa denganmu, Sehun?"tanya Luhan, lirih.

Sehun menunduk, berusaha menelan bulat-bulat emosinya. Dia menaruh kepalanya di atas pundak Luhan, berusaha menenangkan dirinya. Panggil dirinya posesif, tapi begitulah Sehun.

Jika itu menyangkut Luhan-nya, maka dia akan berubah menjadi–terlalu–posesif.

Luhan menatap kepala Sehun yang terkulai di atas pundaknya, kemudian mengusap rambutnya dengan lembut. Sehun memejamkan matanya, berusaha menghilangkan emosi dalam dirinya yang berangsur-angsur hilang karena usapan lembut Luhan.

"Maafkan aku jika aku membuatmu cemburu, Hun. Tapi aku tidak berbuat apa-apa dengan Chanyeol."ucap Luhan, penuh pengertian.

"Maaf, Lu. Aku tidak bisa menahan diriku."gumam Sehun, lirih.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku mengerti, Hun."ucap Luhan.

Sehun mengangkat kepalanya, menatap wajah Luhan yang hanya beberapa sentimeter dari wajahnya. Luhan tersenyum lembut, dan senyuman itu membuat amarah Sehun meluap seketika.

"Aku lega karena kau cemburu. Aku tidak perlu khawatir kau menduakanku."bisik Luhan, membuat Sehun terkekeh pelan.

"Kau ini bicara apa, huh?"tanya Sehun.

Dan setelahnya, Sehun kembali mengecup bibir Luhan, namun dengan lebih lembut. Luhan sedikit menjinjitkan kakinya, mendekap leher Sehun dengan erat. Satu tangan Sehun bersandar di atas kepala Luhan, satunya lagi mendekap pinggang ramping _yeoja_ itu.

Keduanya larut dalam ciuman yang memabukkan.

-XOXO-

Mungkin kejadian kemarin hanyalah angin lalu bagi Luhan. _Yeoja_ itu masih saja ramah dan terbuka pada siapa saja. Tapi tentu, Sehun tidak akan melupakannya begitu saja.

Ada yang lain dari Luhan.

Semenjak _yeoja_ itu mengenal Chanyeol, dia jadi sedikit agak berubah.

1 minggu terhitung kedekatan mereka, namun Sehun–yang memang kelewat perhatian–menyadari perubahan Luhan dalam waktu sesingkat itu. Sehun menyembunyikan semuanya dari Luhan, menganggap tidak ada yang aneh.

Luhan jadi semakin sering berbicara tentang omong kosong. Itu yang berubah.

 _Yeoja_ itu sudah dua kali kelupaan mengerjakan tugas dosen dalam 1 minggu itu, dan Sehun sudah dua kali pula mendapat hukuman dari dosen-dosen tersebut–walau pada akhirnya dosen-dosen tersebut mentolerir Sehun dikarenakan kejeniusannya. Walau begitu, perubahan Luhan sangat tampak pada Sehun.

Chanyeol juga jadi sering intensif menemui Luhan, entah itu saat di kantin atau di klub musik. Sehun memang cemburu buta, tetapi rasa keingin-tahuannya yang besar terhadap Park Chanyeol menandaskan seluruh rasa lain dalam dirinya. Sehun jadi sering mengamati Luhan dan Chanyeol dari kejauhan, mengawasinya, tidak akan membiarkan Chanyeol melakukan hal tidak-tidak pada Luhan.

Sekali lagi, Sehun masih saja berakting di depan Luhan bahwa tidak ada yang berubah.

Dan hari ini adalah penentuannya.

"Sehun, ada yang aneh denganmu."

Sehun menoleh, mendapati Luhan yang tengah duduk menatapnya dengan tatapan sedikit gundah. Sehun mengernyitkan alisnya, menatapnya heran–meminta penjelasan.

"Kau sudah tidak cemburu lagi dengan kedekatanku bersama Chanyeol."

Sehun terdiam, masih menatap Luhan. Setelahnya, dia hanya mendelik pelan dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada buku bacaan di tangannya. Merasa terabaikan, Luhan menghela nafas berat.

"Kau jadi mengabaikanku. Kau mendiamkanku. Ada apa? Ada masalah?"tanya Luhan.

 _Ya. Kedekatanmu dengan Chanyeol adalah masalah utamanya_ ; batin Sehun.

"Tidak ada. Semuanya baik-baik saja."ucap Sehun singkat, kemudian kembali menatap buku di hadapannya.

Luhan menatap buku pada tangan Sehun, kembali menatap Sehun. Tanpa sadar, genggamannya pada roknya sendiri semakin mengerat. Sehun menyadarinya, namun ia diam saja.

.

.

"Apa kau sudah tidak menyukaiku?"

Sehun menoleh kaget, dan mendapati wajah ragu-ragu Luhan. Sehun menutup buku di tangannya, menatap Luhan dengan intens.

"Jangan berkata bodoh. Tidak ada yang berubah, Luhan. Aku masih sama seperti sebelumnya."ucap Sehun, membuat Luhan justru semakin bimbang.

"Tidak, Sehun. Aku mengenalmu sangat baik, dan kau sudah tidak lagi cemburu dengan kedekatanku bersama Chanyeol. Siapa _yeoja_ yang mengisi hatimu sekarang, Hun?"tanya Luhan, terdengar _childish_ sekali.

" _Yeoja_ itu bernama Luhan."jawab Sehun, membuat Luhan menghela nafas berat.

"Aku serius, Sehun!"nada bicara Luhan meninggi, dan itu membuat Sehun semakin kebingungan dengan _yeoja_ itu.

"Aku juga serius. Jangan berlagak seakan-akan hanya kau yang serius."ucap Sehun, dengan nada meninggi juga.

"Lalu kenapa kau mengacuhkanku selama ini?"tanya Luhan, meminta jawaban yang tegas.

"Aku juga sibuk, Lu! Aku juga punya tugas-tugas untuk dikerjakan!"jawab Sehun, berusaha mengelak pertanyaan Luhan.

"Aku mengenalmu, Oh Sehun. Kau tidak akan mengesampingkan diriku ini! Kau bahkan benci kuliah, untuk apa serius mengerjakan tugas-tugas dosen, huh?"tanya Luhan, dengan nada yang terdengar semakin menantang.

"Brengsek, Luhan! Ya, aku memang membenci kuliah! Tapi kau bahkan tidak mengenalku lebih daripada fakta bahwa aku adalah Oh Sehun!"

Luhan dan Sehun sama-sama terdiam. Sehun mengatupkan mulutnya, menyadari kesalahannya. Luhan menatap Sehun dengan pandangan berkaca-kaca, kemudian menggeleng-geleng sekaligus tersenyum miris.

"Ya, Oh Sehun yang membenci kuliah. Aku memang tidak mengenalmu, Hun. Kemana saja aku selama ini, heh?"tanya Luhan, sarkastik.

"Luhan, aku–"

"Berhenti menyebut namaku."

Setelah memotong ucapan Sehun, Luhan langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan berderap menjauh dengan emosi meletup-letup. Berkali-kali ia menyeka wajahnya yang sudah terhias airmata, menahan emosinya.

BUK!

Sehun menatap kepergian Luhan, dan dengan emosinya ia membanting buku bacaannya ke tanah.

"SIAL!"

-XOXO-

Luhan berdiri di sebuah halte bus, dengan ponsel pada genggamannya. Bekas airmata menghiasi wajah cantiknya, membuatnya terlihat semakin muram.

"Huh, tentu saja. Luhan memang tidak mengenal Oh Sehun. Bodohnya aku."gumam Luhan, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

TIN TIN!

Terdengar suara klakson mobil, dan Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya. Senyum samar terpancar pada wajahnya, dan kemudian kaca pengemudi mobil itu diturunkan. Sebuah wajah dengan _prankster smile_ khasnya ada di sana, menyapa Luhan.

Park Chanyeol.

" _Here you are_. Ayo, masuk!"

Luhan segera berjalan ke arah bangku penumpang di samping Chanyeol, dan duduk. Chanyeol menatap Luhan dengan sumringah, membuat Luhan jadi agak salah tingkah.

"Oh, ayolah. Aku tidak suka melihat wajah cantikmu ini jadi sedih. Aku akan membawamu ke suatu tempat, bagaimana? Kita lampiaskan emosi kita di sana bersama-sama."ucap Chanyeol, kemudian mengemudikan mobilnya perlahan.

"Huh? Kemana itu?"tanya Luhan, dikekehi Chanyeol.

"Kau ingat pamflet yang aku berikan padamu kemarin lusa? Nah, ke situlah tempatnya."

-XOXO-

Sehun duduk termenung di atas kasur kamar gerejanya, masih menyesali perbuatannya tadi siang pada Luhan. Dia menatap ruangannya dengan perasaan bersalah, kemudian menunduk sedih.

BRAK!

 _Namja_ itu tak tahan lagi. Ia pun segera berdiri dan keluar dari kamarnya, menuju kamar Luhan.

TOK TOK TOK

"Lu, kau di dalam?"tanya Sehun.

Tak ada jawaban.

 _Apa dia masih marah padaku?_ ; batin Sehun. Sehun pun memutuskan untuk kembali mengetuk pintu.

"Lu, aku tahu kau di dalam. Buka pintunya, aku ingin bicara."ucap Sehun, kali ini dengan nada lebih keras.

Namun, tetap tak ada jawaban.

Sehun mengernyit heran. _Aneh_. Ia pun menekan kenop pintu kamar _yeoja_ itu, berharap pintunya tidak dikunci. _Mungkin dia sedang tidur_ ; batin Sehun.

CKLEK

Nyatanya, pintu itu tidak dikunci.

Sehun mendorong pintu itu perlahan, lantas menatap ke seluruh sudut kamar itu. Sehun melebarkan pintunya, menatap isi kamar itu dengan perasaan kebingungan.

Kamar itu masih rapi, dan belum ada tanda-tanda tas kuliah Luhan. Sehun pun baru menyadari bahwa Luhan belum pulang.

"Ini sudah malam dan dia belum pulang?"gumam Sehun.

Sehun berjalan memasuki kamar itu, menatap sekelilingnya dengan perasaan campur aduk. Luhan tidak pernah pulang semalam ini sebelumnya. Sehun semakin membayangkan keburukan yang terjadi dikarenakan fakta bahwa Luhan tengah sendirian di luar sana.

"Sial, apa yang sudah kulakukan?"gumamnya, dengan nada menyesal yang kentara.

Tatapan Sehun tertuju pada sebuah pamflet yang ditaruh di atas meja nakas Luhan. Sehun mengernyit, kemudian berjalan ke arahnya dan meraih pamflet itu. Matanya membelalak seketika.

 _Golden Seoul Night Club_.

-XOXO-

"Eunghh.."

Suara gumaman tampak terdengar di lorong bernuansa kemerahan itu. Suara hentakan DJ terdengar sayup-sayup dari kejauhan, dan suara-suara desahan _yeoja_ terdengar menggema dari setiap balik bilik kamar.

Chanyeol berjalan bersama Luhan, yang kini tengah ia rangkul. Wajah _yeoja_ itu merah, semerah tomat. Chanyeol hanya bisa ber- _smirk_ ria menatap keadaan Luhan yang tampak kacau.

 _Yeoja_ itu mabuk.

BRAK!

Chanyeol memojokkan Luhan ke dinding, kemudian menggendongnya. Luhan menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan nanar, kabut nafsu terhias pada kedua manik rusanya. Chanyeol ber - _smirk_ , dan wajahnya mengendus kecantikan murni Luhan.

"Kau menggoda, sayang. Kau harus bertanggung jawab."

CHU!

Chanyeol langsung memajukan wajahnya, mencium bibir Luhan dengan brutal. Luhan melenguh keras, merasakan kelihaian bibir Chanyeol di atas bibirnya yang–selama ini–hanya untuk Sehun. Tangannya ia lingkarkan pada leher Chanyeol, menahan agar tubuhnya tidak jatuh dari gendongan Chanyeol.

Tangan nakal Chanyeol merambah ke dalam kemeja Luhan, meraba bagian dalam tubuh _yeoja_ itu. Ketika ia menemukan gundukan mahal Luhan yang masih berbalut bra, ia langsung meremasnya kuat.

Luhan mendesah kuat di tengah ciumannya.

"Eunghhhh!"

Ciuman Chanyeol turun pada leher Luhan, memberikan banyak _kissmark_ di sana. Luhan mendesah keras. Hawa nafsu menguasai keduanya, tidak lagi peduli keadaan mereka sekarang. Chanyeol segera berjalan menuju sebuah bilik kamar, kemudian memasukinya dan menutupnya.

"Hah.. hahh.. enghhh... Chanyeolhhh..."desahan Luhan terdengar sangat indah.

Nafsu buas Chanyeol merajalela. Dia pun langsung meraih kedua sisi kemeja Luhan, lantas merobeknya perlahan–membiarkan tubuh mulus Luhan yang masih berbalut bra terpampang di hadapannya.

"Makan malam terbaik yang pernah ada."gumam Chanyeol, kemudian ia sendiri menjilati bibirnya.

Dan setelahnya, bibir laknat itu langsung menciumi setiap sisi tubuh Luhan, membuat Luhan hanya bisa mendesah dan mendesah di bawahnya.

-XOXO-

CKIT!

Sehun turun dari motornya dengan cepat, kemudian segera berjalan ke dalam sebuah bangunan yang dihiasi cahaya temaram. Suara DJ menghentak-hentak, memberikan melodi yang mengasyikkan bagi para penikmat nafsu di dalamnya.

Sehun menatap sekelilingnya, mencari keberadaan Luhan. Wajahnya tampak sangat khawatir, dan Sehun tahu bahwa firasatnya benar.

 _Luhan ada di sini_ , itulah kata batin Sehun.

Sehun berjalan menembus kerumunan manusia di sana, kemudian beralih ke lantai dua–tempat dimana bilik-bilik kamar khusus para pemuas seks berada. Sehun berjalan ke atas sana.

Sehun menyusuri lorong kemerahan itu, mendengarkan setiap desahan demi desahan yang tersembunyi dari balik bilik. Dadanya sesak, dan tangan Sehun perlahan merogoh sesuatu dari balik kemejanya.

Sepasang sarungtangan hitam, dan juga sepasang pisau daging.

Sehun memejamkan matanya, berusaha mencari dimana Luhan berada.

"Ahhh... ahhh... enghhh... masukkanhhh..."

DEG!

Sehun mendengar suara itu. Suara yang benar-benar familiar. Suara yang benar-benar menghantui dirinya selama ini. Dengan tergesa-gesa, Sehun berjalan ke sebuah bilik.

"Dengan senang hati, sayangku.."

BRAK!

CRAK!

Sehun membanting pintu itu, dan tanpa ba-bi-bu ia melayangkan pisau itu tepat ke arah kepala pemilik tubuh yang kini tengah memunggunginya.

Pisau itu tertancap sempurna pada kepala itu.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

BRUK!

Tubuh _namja_ itu pun ambruk ke lantai, dengan ekspresi penuh nafsu yang masih menguasai wajah mayatnya.

Sehun memasuki kamar itu, dan tatapannya menatap ke arah seorang _yeoja_ yang kini tengah menatap Sehun dengan tatapan tak percaya. Tubuh _yeoja_ itu _naked_ , dan wajahnya tampak memerah semerah tomat. Sehun benar-benar membenci ini.

Itu Luhan, dengan _kissmark_ di seluruh tubuhnya.

BRAK!

Sehun membanting pintu di belakangnya, kemudian menarik mayat Chanyeol ke sisi lain ruangan. Luhan menatap apa yang Sehun lakukan dengan gundah, dan dia semakin kaget ketika menyadari bahwa satu tangan Sehun memegang sebuah pisau.

"BERANINYA KAU MENYENTUH LUHANKU, DASAR ANJING!"

CRASH!

Luhan membelalakkan matanya, melihat apa yang Sehun lakukan.

 _Namja_ itu baru saja menusukkan pisau itu ke arah jantung Chanyeol dengan brutal, dan kembali melepasnya.

"INI UNTUK SELURUH KISSMARK YANG KAU BUAT, DASAR BANGSAT!"

CRASH!

"MATI KAU, BRENGSEK!"

CRASH!

"TANGAN LAKNATMU INI TIDAK PANTAS BERADA DI ATAS TUBUH LUHANKU!"

CRASH!

Setiap kalimat yang Sehun layangkan, menyisakan luka menganga di atas tubuh Chanyeol. Bahkan, kedua tangan _namja_ itu telah terpisah dari tubuhnya, dan dada _namja_ itu sudah menganga lebar, dengan tulang rusuk yang menyembul keluar. Organ tubuhnya sudah berceceran di sana.

"DASAR BAJINGAN! KAU MENODAI LUHANKU!"

GREP!

Baru saja Sehun mau melayangkan pisau itu lagi, sepasang tangan lentik mendekapnya dari belakang dengan erat. Sehun terdiam, nafasnya tersengal-sengal.

BRAK

Sehun membanting mayat Chanyeol yang sudah tak berbentuk, kemudian berdiri. Sehun merasakan dekapan hangat itu. Satu-satunya sentuhan yang bisa meluapkan seluruh emosi Sehun.

Sentuhan Luhan.

"Hiks, hentikan.."isak Luhan, lirih.

Sehun membalikkan tubuhnya, dan Luhan–masih dengan tubuh _naked_ -nya–menatap Sehun dengan berlinangan airmata. Sehun menatap Luhan dengan tatapan penuh luka, dan juga nafasnya masih menderu-deru.

PRANG!

Sehun membanting pisau miliknya ke lantai, dan dia langsung melepas jaket hitam miliknya dan menyampirkannya pada tubuh _naked_ Luhan. Luhan menatap jaket itu. Penuh dengan darah.

"Sehun.. kau.."gumam Luhan, dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

Sehun langsung memungut seluruh pakaian Luhan, kemudian memakaikannya pada empunya. Tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun, Sehun langsung menarik Luhan dari tempat itu.

Meninggalkan mayat Chanyeol tergeletak di ruangan itu.

-XOXO-

CKLEK

Sehun menutup pintu kamar di belakangnya, kemudian menatap tubuh Luhan yang beberapa langkah di hadapannya. _Yeoja_ itu masih membelakangi Sehun, dengan jaket pada tangannya. Pundaknya bergetar, tanda ia menangis.

"Se-Sehun..."suara Luhan terdengar terbata-bata.

"Tanyakan sesukamu."ucap Sehun, lirih.

Luhan menarik nafas pelan, mengeratkan jaket kulit Sehun padanya. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya, menatap Sehun yang kini menatapnya dengan pandangan terluka. Luhan masih tampak kacau sekarang, dan pikirannya jadi semakin kacau karena insiden tadi.

"Sehun, kau..."ucapan Luhan terhenti, seakan-akan terhalang dalam tenggorokkannya.

Sehun mendekati Luhan perlahan, namun _yeoja_ itu tidak bereaksi. _Yeoja_ itu masih mencerna segala yang terjadi, berusaha menarik kesimpulan dan sibuk meyakinkan dirinya tentang _siapa jati diri Sehun_.

CHU

Dengan lembut, Sehun menundukkan kepalanya, mengecup bibir Luhan. Luhan kaget bukan main, tapi kemudian memejamkan matanya, menikmati ciuman memabukkan Sehun. Sehun mendekap Luhan erat, mengunci _yeoja_ itu dalam dekapannya.

Setelahnya, mereka melepas ciuman itu.

Mata dingin Sehun menatap tepat ke dalam mata bening Luhan dengan selembut mungkin. Luhan mencari secercah jawaban dari beribu pertanyaan dalam benaknya, namun mata itu tidak menjawab apapun.

"Kau benar. Apa yang ada di pikiranmu benar."ucap Sehun, lirih.

Luhan menatap Sehun dengan kaget. Sehun menatap Luhan dengan pandangan sedikit ketakutan, namun ia sudah meyakinkan diri untuk membuka semuanya pada Luhan.

Semua. Semua tentang dirinya.

.

.

"Aku adalah seorang pembunuh."

Luhan terdiam, tubuhnya membeku. Sehun menatap Luhan dengan tatapan yakin, namun ada luka di sana. Luka yang benar-benar menyakitkan.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Sehun merasakan bahwa luka di hatinya menganga lebar.

"Tapi aku tidak akan membunuh orang yang aku cintai. Aku akan menjaganya, yaitu dengan membunuh mereka yang mengancamnya."ucap Sehun, memberikan penjelasan.

"Ka-kau.."ucapan Luhan masih terputus-putus.

Sehun melepas dekapannya pada Luhan, menatap _yeoja_ itu. Luhan menangkup wajahnya dengan satu tangannya, airmatanya meleleh seketika. Dia menggeleng-geleng, tidak percaya dengan fakta yang baru saja Sehun beberkan padanya.

"Bencilah aku sesukamu, tapi aku tidak akan pernah bisa membencimu.."

.

.

"... _my first love_."

CHU!

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Sehun langsung menciumi bibir Luhan. Seketika, Luhan memejamkan matanya, menikmati ciuman itu. Airmatanya mengalir deras, melampiaskan emosi dalam hatinya.

SRET

Setelahnya, Sehun melepas jaket berdarah yang Luhan pakai. Darah pada jaket itu telah mengering. Sehun melepas ciumannya, menatap Luhan dengan tatapan terlembut yang bisa ia berikan untuk Luhan.

"Hiduplah dengan baik, Lu. Aku mencintaimu."

CKLEK

Sejurus kemudian, Sehun langsung berlari menjauh dari Luhan, keluar dari kamarnya, dan berlari menyusuri lorong kamar gereja.

"SEHUN!"

Tanpa banyak pertimbangan, Luhan langsung mengejar Sehun.

Airmata mewarnai setiap langkah lari _yeoja_ itu, menuju ke arah halaman depan gereja. Dadanya berubah sesak, dan Luhan dilanda firasat yang sangat buruk. Firasat yang benar-benar tidak pernah ia harapkan muncul.

Sesampainya di depan gereja, hanya kabut tebal yang menyambutnya.

"SEHUN! SEHUN!"

Luhan memekik, menatap ke segala arah dengan gundah. Airmatanya kembali meleleh, kali ini lebih deras. Perlahan, tubuhnya terduduk di atas tanah, bertumpu pada kedua lututnya. Luhan menatap sekelilingnya dengan tatapan _hopeless_.

"SEHUNNNN!"

Semenjak kejadian itu, Sehun tidak pernah terlihat lagi..

 **THE END**

 _Note :_

 **Hay hay hayy!**

 **Wow, ending part yang ini angst yaa? Hahaha, tenang aja readers! Bagi yang udah baca dari awal sampe part ini, pasti udah tau dong kelanjutan part ini itu di part mana?**

 **SEKALI LAGI, PERHATIKAN TANGGAL YANG TERTERA PADA AWAL SETIAP CHAPTER. SETIAP TAHUN ITU PENTING DEMI KELOGISAN SETIAP CHAPTER!**

 **Oiya guys, mau meluruskan beberapa hal! Di chapter sebelumnya, ada yang bertanya-tanya "kenapa Krystal yang baik ke Luhan kok malah dibunuh cuman gara2 dia cemburu sama Sehun yang deket sama Luhan?".**

 **Justru, di situ terselip satu dosa yang nggak disebutin di Seven Deadly Sins ini. Krystal baik sama Luhan, tapi kenapa dia dibunuh? Sebenernya, bukan itu bagian pentingnya, alias bukan klimaksnya.**

 **Kalau dipikir dengan lebih jeli, alasan Sehun ngebunuh Krystal itu ada dua. Satu, karena dia itu CEMBURUAN. Dan yang kedua, karena Krystal itu bakal jadi PENGHALANG HUBUNGAN Sehun sama Luhan. Mulai paham akar permasalahannya, kan, guys? ^_^**

 **Dan, yap! Dosa yang HAW maksud itu adalah KEEGOISAN, dimana Sehun dan Luhan menjalani hubungan terlarang di belakang krystal dikarenakan keegoisan mereka untuk menjaga cinta mereka. Jadi, di situ tersebutlah sisi jahat seorang Luhan yang nggak keliatan selama ini, yaitu KEEGOISAN. Dia egois karena Sehun.**

 **Oke guys! Ini sesuai yang HAW janjikan sebelumnya!**

 **Mind to REVIEW and FAVOURITE my FF?**

 **HUANG AND WU**


End file.
